Never Look Back
by EroticNerd
Summary: Chelle took care of herself when the world ended and had been alone for so long until she saved a man near the river. He finds her amusing and she doesn't understand him. She soon finds herself entranced by him while he's just going through he motions of life while he cant help but want her attention. DarylxOC. Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Never Look Back**

**Summary:** Chelle took care of herself when the world ended and had been alone for so long until she saved a man near the river. He finds her amusing and she doesn't understand him. DarylxOC. Mature

**Chapter One**

I know I should stop believing that I'll be kept and safe, that the world would return to normal. I would go back to my house and sit on my couch curled up with one of my books. I would have my hair up in a messy bun and some warm pajamas. I would drink some tea and cry over the ending of a book and how I didn't want it to end. I would sleep in a warm bed and feel safe and sound instead of sleeping and hiding then running away at the drop of a hat.

I was grateful for all the books I had read about finding food gathering and hunting. I had been on my own for about 5 months now since the world had gone to shit. I took what I could carry that was important for survival except for a few books that I held dear to me and everything was in my pack. A few pairs of clothes, some food, ammo, water, and my books and that were enough for me to live off of for 5 months now.

I wasn't how I used to be that's for sure. My once clean skin was dirty a lot unless I found a river to wash up but I didn't want to waste too much soap. I still brushed my teeth but only a small amount of toothpaste and mouth wash was for special occasions.

I had a hunter's knife that was strapped to my thigh and a hand gun in my boot. I didn't know much about them till about 6 months ago when my dad bought me one for my 19th birthday and wanted me to take lessons. I was sure as hell grateful for that present now. I kept a bow in my pack as well and the quiver was next to it. I was prepared for everything, I had a slight feeling something was going wrong with the world when everyone started acting different.

Then the fevers hit and random people were dropping like flies only to reanimate and come back from the dead to eat everybody else. If it was a governmental experiment or by the hand of god no one knew because no information was passed to us. The government did start bombing cities though when the attacks first happened. They told people to go to cities like New York, Cleveland, and Los Angela. Then they would fly over with their helicopters and drop bombs on the cities killing everyone almost instantly which didn't help since the bastards ended up reanimating and becoming walkers.

That just made trouble for the rest of us who were stuck here without anything. I was down in Columbus Ohio when it happened. My parents had been in Cleveland and I went to go after them until they told me to stay where I was. Then I saw it on TV and the first bomb was dropped. I headed south with a few friends till we were split up because of walkers.

I heard moans and quickly drew my weapon holding it steadily until I heard the moan again and a few curse words. It must be a person since walkers didn't talk. I carefully moved through the trees silently. I peered over the brush to see a man bent over the river edge washing his face and arms of dirt.

I felt weird watching him but he was strangely fascinating. He mumbled to himself and started stripping off his clothing. I felt my face heat up with a blush that I'm sure covered my face and neck. I wasn't used to seeing a man like this especially one that looked good like him.

I covered my mouth and kept silent and saw him walk into the water with just his grey boxers on. He began washing the blood off of himself and went under the water. He was down there for a while and I was a bit worried. I was about to make a move when he came back up and scrubbed at his hair getting grime and god knows what else off of it.

I looked up the hill to see a Walker falling quietly down the hill walking slightly but mostly tripping over itself. How had the walker managed to not moan and make a noise? If he didn't smell it and he was getting closer then it must be freshly turned even though the skin looked slightly rotten. He could have been used to it though, the smell that is.

The walker got increasingly closer and the guy didn't budge to move it. Finally the walker was about to enter the water which I'm not sure if they could swim, never seen one try before. I grabbed my knife and walked out of the brush and quickly threw my knife. It zipped through the air past the man right into the walkers head. The guy looked around and his eyes went wide seeing the walker fall over dead in its track.

"Aye!" He turned around and yelled at me. I quickly dropped down to the ground and covered my eyes surely looking like a red tomato. He knew I had been watching him I'm sure of it.

"I'm sorry! I saw the walker and couldn't let it get to you…" I trailed off remorsefully. This was probably the worst first impression that I've ever had in a very long time since my freshman year in high school when I ran into a huge guy and dropped my books all over the steps. I was blushing like a tomato too. Especially since I wasn't always a thin little thing and I had curves and I was what some people considered plus size. I still hadn't lost my curves or my ass even though the apocalypse hit.

"Ye' were peeping? Eh thanks for te' walker, didn hear et comin" He mumbled the last part and I peeped through my hands to see him walking out of the water towards his clothes but he didn't get dressed just sat down next to me in the sun. I covered my eyes back up not wanting to offend him anymore.

"I…I haven't seen another person in at least five months. I'm so sorry and I was just traveling and I was in shock to see another person...alive that is" I finished the last part quietly and I felt his hand on mine and he pulled them down so I could see him.

"Relax Girl. Act like imma shoot ye or sumfin" he had a southern accent and it was pretty nice. Comforting and he looked not too bad, didn't look as dangerous as before but that could just be because he's sitting in his boxers.

"I haven't been round people in a very long time" I told him and gave a small smile trying to at least appear friendly.

"How long?" that perked his interest.

"Five months like I said before. I've been on my own for that long since the whole thing started" I told him and when I heard a rustle in the bushes I turned around quickly and got up so quick I felt my head rush. I held my gun out and saw the man grab his crossbow in his underwear and stand there.

"If I say run then you run north okay? Tell em Daryl sent you" The man muttered and I held the gun tighter relaxing my arms so I didn't miss.

"I can hold my own" I told him quickly.

Three walkers came out of the brush and instead of alerting anymore of the bastards I grabbed my knife that the man had dropped off next to me. I guess his name was Daryl.

I quickly made quick use of the knife and threw it into the walkers head while Daryl shot down the other two silently. We both walked over and grabbed our choice of weapons.

"What's yer name?" he asked and started over to all his clothes and started pulling them on over himself. I must have been a bit distracted since he had to whistle to get my attention again.

"Like what yeh see?" he smirked and I knew I was red as a tomato.

"I'm Chelle Rheims" I ignored his last question and just wrapped my arms around myself smiley towards him.

"I'm Daryl Dixon" he held his hand out for me and I took it lightly, his callused hand was rough against my skin and I welcomed the contact. He leaned down and held my pack out to me and went to go get his jacket and the rest of his supplies before starting towards the north like he had said. I stood their awkwardly and started walking back east in the opposite way that I was coming.

"Rheims! Where yeh goin?" I heard him shout and I just pointed at myself and he nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh east I guess?"

"Yer comin back with me, let's get movin Rheims cus I don't got all damn day" He yelled and snapped his finger pointing to the ground. I must have looked confused because he rolled his eyes and started walking again. I guess saving his ass from a walker was an invitation back with him. I ran as quick as I could and bumped into him along the way. He just turned his head slightly and went back to walking. I walked behind him.

It was a comfortable silence and he grabbed my arm a few times to keep me from falling over. Even though I could use a weapon didn't mean I was the most coordinated. I would just smile up at him and he would shake his head.

Finally we came closer to a clearing and I realized he was limping slightly.

"How did you get that?" I nodded down at his leg.

"Got shot a couple a weeks back. Hasn't healed right yet" He said and I nodded and looked off past the clearing to see a house, a farm house at that, in the middle of the clearing with a barn and what looked like an RV and a few other cars along with some tents.

There were more people even! He must have been in a group with them and was out there just to clean himself off. I was so giddy at the thought of being around people again I must have made a squeak because his head whipped around so fast.

"Yeh a mouse now?" he said looking amused.

"No I just haven't seen people in a while as I told you. This is the happiest I've been in a long time" I said and he just threw his arm over my shoulder as we approached camp I guess telling the others I wasn't a threat. I didn't trust people that easily at least I wish I could say that but here I was with a man I barely knew but if he wanted to kill me I would be dead now.

"Dixon, who the fuck is that" another dark haired man started walking up to us with determination. He pulled his gun from his holster and held it up to my head and my eyes widened till Daryl moved me behind him and the gun was pointed at him.

"Touch er and I'll shoot yeh twice" Daryl snarled at him. Soon the rest of the camp was coming towards us and I was getting more nervous than ever.

"Whoa. There is no need for that. Who is she Daryl?" another man came over to us and a brunette followed behind him with a young boy holding onto her pants. I gripped the back of his jacket and was ready to bolt from the camp. I wasn't about to start trouble with possibly the only other people left.

"Her names Chelle and she rescued me. Respect er cus if she wasn't there id be dead and ye would be shit outta luck for food" Daryl said standing close to the dark haired man and I guess was staring him down.

"You don't ever need to be rescued. The hell" The dark haired man retorted "We don't want none of your redneck whores at the camp" he spit out and I was offended and before Daryl could say anything I moved around him and stood near the man and poked his chest hard.

"I ain't anyone's whore so get that idea out of your head. I haven't been around people in over five months and now thank you for making me realize why I haven't been. I'm not asking you to trust me nor am I asking you to take me in but Daryl here told me to come with him. If you put another gun in my face or his again I won't hesitate to kill you." I was forceful with my words and I leaned up as much as I could even though I was incredibly short. This guy was only slightly taller than Daryl but Daryl was wider and broad shouldered. I must have looked like a midget among men.

"She's got balls for sure. I like her" A blonde said smiling happily.

"Shane back off of her. She could be of some use if she helped Dixon out" The other man with the woman and child said putting his hand over I guess Shane's Chest.

"Rick she could have others around"

"What doesn't anyone get that I haven't been around people in five months. Shit went down and I ran and survived on my own. If you need I know how to hunt and cook and I can mend things and I can protect myself. I'm no threat to anyone but those who are threatening me but obviously isn't that most people now a days" I told him and I heard a chuckle behind me.

"We'll keep her around Shane. She might do the group some good. Besides we can't leave her out in the wilderness alone especially now. She looks like a kid" Rick said with a smile. I frowned slightly.

"I am 19 thank you very much. Little Kid my ass" I grumbled and the men laughed at me.

"Well come on sweetie. I'm Lori and this is Andrea. Let's go get you cleaned up in the house" She said holding her hand out. I took it hesitantly and they both escorted me towards the house and I looked back at Daryl and he just gave me a nod before looking back to the men and talking about something.

Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be as bad now as I thought it might be. Both of the women were seriously beautiful and the boy followed right next to us.

"My husband is Rick and he was a cop before this all happened and this is our Son Carl. Andrea here met up with us in Atlanta. You've met Shane and I'm sorry about that, he doesn't take kindly to strangers less than Daryl which is surprising." Lori went on as we got into the house and passed a few people until we were up in a bedroom and bathroom. She said Daryl didn't take kindly to people but he seemed pretty friendly so far.

"I guess Shane was surprised because usually Dixon is a class 'A' asshole to everyone. You seem to be a bit different though" Andrea said and they helped me out of everything and I showered. I washed everything out of my hair and when I got out grabbed a hair tie and braided my long hair. It was down to the middle of my back. The girls were waiting on the bed for me and gave me a change of undergarments and a tank top with some skinny jeans. I laced up my boots and sat on the bed with them while they gossiped a bit with me filling me in on everything that had happened. Who they had lost and all of the details.

The reason they were here now is because a woman, Carol, had lost her daughter Sophia and Daryl and the others were out searching for her. There was also a Korean boy named Glenn who was having it out with the Farmers Daughter Maggie. The black man was T-dog and the older gentleman that was sitting on top of the RV was Dale. There was also Beth and Jimmy and of course Hershal who was the farmer himself.

It was getting later outside and they decided it was time to get out and start making dinner for anyone.

"We'll set you up with a tent tomorrow morning but you're more than welcome to stay with me" Andrea said sweetly.

"That's really generous of you thank you" I told her seriously and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a side hug. It was nice and comforting. The older women were really sweet and I figured should get to know everyone soon if I was going to be staying here trying to be an asset to the camp.

I set my things down in Andrea's tent and came out but still kept my knife and gun on me in case of anything. I could see Shane eyeing me as I walked towards the fire and I kept my distance from him. Something about him didn't sit right with me.

I sat around the fire with some of the women and the men slowly joined us. Daryl being the last of them, and he sat over next to me. It was nice and comforting considering what some of the women had said to me before about him being a dick to everyone. I didn't understand him at all but he shared his water with me and what I couldn't finish I pushed onto his plate and he ate.

"So what's your story?" Glenn asked me.

"Nothing big. I was an art student before this all happened only in my sophomore year and well my dad said he had a bad feeling about everything and he bought me a gun and took me out shooting. Everything I've ever learned is from all the books I read. I didn't go out much and I read a lot instead." I told them and Dale looked excited. He must have been an avid reader like me.

"What did you like reading?" He asked and then I knew he was definitely a reader perhaps a philosopher in his older age.

"I read a lot of fantasy stuff but it was mainly fantasy or historical romances. I could never put down Jane Austen Work" I giggled and set my plate down on the ground next to me.

"What a wonderful woman she was" Dale nodded and resumed eating.

"You have anyone alive?" Beth asked.

"I don't really know. I was in Columbus when this all happened and my Parents are divorced. I was going to go back for my mother but she insisted I head to Atlanta so I did what she told me to do and here I am. I hope she's alright, she's a fighter but I'm not going to fool myself" I told them seriously with probably a solemn look on my face. I knew about their loses and I couldn't think about my mother that way.

"What about your dad?" Shane asked leering slightly since I was hunched over slightly. I straightened up and coughed.

"Was a bastard" I stated simply and stole a piece of rabbit of Daryl's plate.

"Another one with Daddy Problems" I heard him mumble and I glared over at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" He mumbled again.

"If you have something to say then say it to my face and don't say it behind my back like a little bitch" I said without care and Daryl Whistled.

"I think the little Lady just called you out Cop" He called out amused more than ever probably.

"Whatever Bitch" Shane said and got up and walked back towards his tent.

"Lori are you sure we were talking about the right one?" and she cupped her mouth and giggled slightly. I told everyone goodnight soon after with Andrea and we were about to head to the tent but I turned and saw Daryl walking towards his tent the opposite way.

"One minute" I told Andrea and she nodded looking in my direction. She gave me a knowing smile.

I ran across the field before he could get into his tent and grabbed onto him from behind hugging him. My head against his back and he must have been startled which I didn't care.

"Thank you"

"Whatever Girl. Just don't make me regret it, Keep yerself safe" He said and I let go. He didn't look back after that and disappeared into his tent. I skipped back across the field and went into the tent with Andrea. She was waiting on her bed waiting for me.

"So…Daryl…" she said softly.

"He's a good guy deep down. We should probably head to bed" I told her ending the conversation. There wasn't anything to talk about except a nice guy made them take me in and I was grateful. I snuggled into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Look Back**

I'll soon be drawing some things of my OC and possibly Daryl together and the rest of the crew so just sit tight for that. : )

**Chapter Two **

I woke up when Andrea did and she told me that I was going to be helping her today with some of the chores. We were supposed to do laundry and then we had some free time to do our own thing and after that we would just go on guard duty till lunch. It sounded perfectly fine. I grabbed my pack and changed my clothes. I pulled on my too large for me sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt that hugged me tight. My mother had gotten it for me since I could use it as a day shirt or sleep shirt. I pulled on my gladiator sandals and threw my hair up on top of my head. I had so much hair and with the Georgia heat all I would do is sweat.

I got out of the tent after slipping my knife against my thigh under my sweats and Andrea handed me my breakfast. It looked really good.

"Morning Sleepy head" Dale said and patted the hair that was on my head and I laughed. He reminded me so much of the father I always wanted.

"Mornin everyone" I sat down on the log around the fire. I looked around to see Glen and Maggie were making love eyes at each other. Lori and Andrea were right about them needing to be careful especially if her father found out.

"Morning Chelle" Carl replied behind me and sat down on the log next to me. I ruffled his hair and he ate his breakfast in silence after that. I just watched everyone silently and someone else sat by me. Daryl didn't say good morning or anything but just sat in silence and ate some canned fruit. He seemed really out of place in the group and they weren't very friendly to him but he wasn't nice back to them either. Saving their lives and keeping them fed had to count for something through.

"So Andrea, Whose clothes need to get washed?" I asked her excitedly. I enjoyed contributing as much as I could. I would probably try to make runs into the city as much as I could and hunt if I was able to in order to provide for them after they had taken me in.

"Well I'm getting Dales and Shane's clothes and Loris is taking care of Ricks and Carl's clothes. Carol does hers and T-Dogs. If you could do Glens and Daryl's that would be great." She said and put her plate down.

"Well you heard her boys. Leave the clothes outside your tent and I'll pick them up for you" I told them picking up my plate and walking inside with Lori who had also gotten up. I wanted to go put my dish in the sink.

"You're going to be good for the group" She whispered and smiled taking my plate out of my hands when we got into the kitchen.

"Well I hope so"

"You will and I can see you whipping some of these boys into shape. They have a tendency to get out of hand sometimes" She told me.

"I'll do as much as I can short of spanking their behinds" I joked with her and she laughed. I was not going to even try to yell at Shane again. He didn't seem right in the head to me and I know what I did was stupid last night getting into his face without even being a solid member of the group. One wrong move and they could boot me.

"Well if you want to spank them go right ahead. I think Dixon may appreciate it" she gave me a damn look.

"Nothing is going on with him. Damn I've known him one day" I told her.

"I've been a mother for 12 years and married woman longer than that. I know things little miss Chelle" She told me and walked out of the room towards the living room to collect probably her husbands and her son's clothes.

I face palmed and walked out of the house passed both of their tents picking up their clothes however Daryl didn't have anything out. Oh that boy was getting his clothes washed.

"Daryl!" I yelled from outside his tent and I knew he was in there.

"Wha yeh want woman?" He asked gruffly and poked his head out from inside of his tent.

"I told you to leave your clothes out and I don't see a scrap of clothing outside this tent" I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground. I heard mumbling about something and he went back into his tent.

"Well?" I questioned.

"I can do my own clothes" He said bitterly from the inside of his tent. I set glens clothes down on the side of Daryl's tent and went into it while he was yelling at me to get the hell out of his tent. I kneelt near his clothes in the corner of it and started sorting through which ones were dirty and which were clean and pulled them to my chest.

"I'm washing them now move out of my way" I told him seriously.

"Get te hell out of ma tent woman and gimme back ma clothes" He growled blocking my way of exiting the tent.

"No. either I sit here all day holding your clothes or you let me go wash them" I said sitting down making myself comfortable. He seemed to eye me for a moment and just sent me a glare that would have offended and hurt the feelings of most people. I didn't blame him though especially when he was probably doing his own clothes before I got here. They didn't seem to include him in much and probably because he was being civil towards me he was doing it now.

He silently moved from the door way and dropped down onto his bed and went to cleaning his crossbow. I smiled triumphantly and got up and walked out of his tent with a stack of his clothes. I bent over and picked up glens and went on my way back to where the rest of the group was. Andrea had a load of laundry and so did Lori.

"Well I'll be damned he actually gave you his clothes" Lori said.

"I had to wrestle him to get them from him practically but I have them now so where do we wash them?" I asked and they nodded towards one of the creaks that ran across the farm a while away. We started our walk in silence and soon we were chatting about everything that we had missed at home.

"I miss my laptop"

"I miss all of my books"

"I miss having actual food. What I wouldn't do for a Klondike bar" and we all laughed at Andrea's comment.

"I miss my smut"

"I miss all the free porn I got on skin-a-max"

"I miss my-"Andrea looked around and whispered quietly "- vibrator" and I threw my head back laughing at her. I missed mine too and I'm sure all the women here missed theirs. I heard someone come up behind us and saw carol coming up to us with her own laundry.

"What are you girls laughing at" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Just about how we all miss our vibrating buddies" I told her and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's the apocalypse and I still think about it"

"Every night" Andrea finished for her.

"Nothing can tone down your sex drive even if theirs dead people trying to eat you. If ya'll need some of my smutty novels though to help you I have quite a few in my backpack" I told them and Carols face lit up and so did Andreas.

"Yeah we could use them since Lori and Maggie are the only ones getting any around here" Andrea sent Lori a playful glare.

"Oh, I wish. I may have him but sex is the last thing on his mind and that's the way it should be at this moment. We aren't out of the woods yet" Lori said. We all finally got to the river and started to wash the clothes by hand against the rocks. We didn't even have something to rub them on except the rocks which as fine with me I could do it with anything. I grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather it into the clothes cleaning the grime and some of the blood as best as I could.

I worked on mine first and washed my delicates very delicately and placed them off to the side to dry and then started up on Glens and then Daryl's clothes. He had a lot of things that didn't have sleeves and with winter coming at us he was going to need some more things. I frowned and looked at some of his clothes, they hadn't been properly mended in a long time it seems and I was going to have my handfuls. I would take my alone time today to finish them up.

"Everything okay Chelle?" Carol leaned over and asked.

"Yeah, I just noticed how his clothes haven't had any mending and he doesn't have many warm things" I replied.

"Oh well he doesn't let us work on his clothes. He normally wears sleeveless things too. He'll probably go on a run before December hits" Carol told me reassuringly and I just nodded and went back to what I was doing.

"So did you have a boyfriend before all of this?" Carol asked and the other girls laughed.

"Me? Nah, I didn't have time for a guy and all of the ones that tried I just wasn't interested in. None of them had any substance to them. No connection I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and finished up all of his shirts and went onto his jeans which were reeking of walker blood.

"Nothing at all so are you still a virgin or something?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Never found the right guy but I have birth control pills that could last me a decade in my bag. If ya'll need them just give me a holler. My bag has tons of little things people didn't probably think about." I laughed and thought of the day I raided the pharmacy before anyone had got there. I took all off the birth control and condoms that I could find considering this was the end of the world and no one wanted to have a baby now out of all places.

"Tell me you have chocolate in there and ill love you forever" Lori said dropping the clothes against her rock.

"Say you love me" and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I have some candy too if the children want it but there's not a lot so probably would be best to have it only for special occasions." I told them both and Carols face dropped and then I realized that they were only here for her little girl. Sophia. Andrea had told me about her yesterday and my heart went out for her.

"When Sophia gets back I'll be sure to save some candy for her. Does she like gummy bears?" I asked Carol trying to keep her thoughts from straying.

"She loves them. She'll like that" Her smile returned to her face but it didn't look like a full smile which I understood. I would hate to be a mother or a parent in general right now.

"Alright ladies are we finished?" Lori asked standing up and taking the washed clothes she had and put them in her small hamper. I just picked all of mine up and carried them. I hope he didn't mind that they were all touching. I had put glens on top then mine in the middle and Daryl's on the bottom that way I didn't get them confused though it would be hard to get them confused.

"Done just have to hang them up and mend some things" I told them and the rest of the ladies stood with their baskets and we made our way back to camp to hang up the clothes to dry. I would have to go dig up some of the needles and thread along with excess fabric I had in order to patch up some of these things.

We all hung them up in our own section and were done for now until dinner and when we would have to take down the clothes and distribute them.

"So what do you guys usually do now?" I asked them.

"Well sometimes we read or we'll all just sit around and talk. We try to exercise sometimes to keep in shape because you never know when you need to run and then sometimes we join some of the guys on the search parties" Lori said shrugging her shoulders.

It seemed like a simple life.

"Well yesterday we had a bit of a girls time and just talked so I don't know I may just go read with Dale" Andrea said.

"I think I'm going to make the RV look a little nicer for Sophia when she gets here" and with that both of those women left and left me with Lori.

"Maybe is should make Carl do some things with his homework. The world may be in shambles but my son isn't going to grow up stupid" She said and I waved her off. I was on my own. Beth and Maggie were inside probably doing something together so it was just me.

I walked over and ducked into the tent I shared with Andrea and grabbed my CD player that ran on batteries. I put in my Shawn Desman CD and flipped it on and went into the clearing. I hooked it onto my sweats and secured it.

I quickly started to stretch before the music started playing. I bent forward and touched my toes then brought my arms up and kicked off my gladiator sandals and I was in my own little world as Shiver started to play.

I slowly started to sway and lifted my leg in the air holding onto it before falling to the ground and propping myself up back up lifting my leg in the air elegantly. I flipped my hair over and danced through the yard doing some aerobic moves. I moved to the beat of the music. I couldn't slide so instead I would do back bends and belly dance a little. I shifted my hips and got in the zone where nothing could touch me. I normally didn't dance in front of people or if people were around to watch but it was the end of the world and I didn't care. I ran forward and put my arms out bending over before pulling them back and bending slightly backwards letting my arms extend behind my head. I twirled and kept my feet on the ground stomping to the music. My hands were all over the place staying to the rhythm of the music like in the video.

Electric Night like this came on and I started to move a bit faster hip checking the air and I kneelt down throwing my hair around. I stood back up and moved my hands around trying to stay in my safe zone. I normally danced for exercise anyway. I jumped around a bit laughing at myself. I opened my eyes to see almost all sets of eyes on me but instead of I ignored it and closed my eyes twirling around. The slower part had come and then I started doing more footwork hitting my foot to the ground every time the beat got louder.

I jumped around and then my song switched to pink so this must have been my mix tape that I made before the world went to shit.

I danced around to her for a bit and I'm sure they thought I was crazy. I finally came down from my buzz and opened my eyes again and I saw a few mouths open probably surprised the curvy girl could dance like that or surprised what I did with my spare time was dance.

Lori had a smile on her face and clapped.

I just waved over there and they all waved back and I laughed dancing my way over there to Pinks song U + Ur Hand. It was a great song. I hip checked Andrea and grabbed onto Lori twirling her around. I got on the porch with her and danced around it for a moment not taking my head phones out before I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up to see Daryl looking down at me with a not to amused look on his face.

I took out my ear pieces and just smiled up sheepishly.

"Keep those damn things out. If we needed to talk to ye then ye couldn't hear us" He said rather pissed.

"Oh leave her be. Were in no danger right now and she was rather entertaining" Dale said coming up in my defense and I just felt like a child being scolded.

"Sorry the world ended but if I'm going on living them I'm going to at least enjoy it somewhat no matter how hard it is" I told him and poked his chest which was probably a bad idea.

"Well the world ended and now we need Te be careful so do Wha I said and watch out for yerself" Daryl said seriously and walked past me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him like a child.

"Saw that" he replied walking away.

I flipped up my middle finger at his back and he raised his back to me and my eyes widened.

"Dam you Daryl!" I yelled at him and everyone was just watching. It was like they never had people joking around with each other before.

"Now I get what you mean, man is infuriating" I grumbled and sat on the porch swing.

"Oh he just doesn't want you getting hurt sweetie" Carol said walking up the porch and taking a seat next to me.

"You may need to show me some of the moves though. Did you dance professionally?" she asked.

"Nah, I just enjoyed it so much so in my spare time I would just dance around my room acting silly. It was a way to get out all the extra energy" I told her and shrugged my shoulders turning off my CD player.

"Well that's some pretty good self –teaching" she said "and I see you were belly dancing there for a minute. How'd you pick that up?" she was very curious I guess.

"I just saw a few tutorials and practiced a lot. I was never as thin as the girls so I just never did it in public or had a job for it which I could have gotten. I went as a belly dancer for Halloween once though and everyone got a kick out of the dancing" I said and Lori came down and sat next to me. The women were seriously comforting.

"When are we supposed to have dinner ready?" I asked.

"Well we will be taking care of dinner since Carol mentioned you wanting to sew some of Daryl's things. So you get on and go do that. We'll take care of dinner and call you from your tent when everything is ready." She said and shooed me away from them. I just smiled and blew them kisses walking towards the clothes which looked about dry. I had been on break for quite a bit. I grabbed the clothes down and delivered them to their respective person. Glen was thankful as hell which was nice to see.

"You finally got out a stain that even Maggie couldn't get out for like a week" Glen praised.

"You just need to know how to scare it off" I told him with a shrug. He laughed and showed Dale who was rather impressed. If they really wanted to know lemon juice got out stains that included blood in them. It was rather effective against it.

"Just let me know if you need anything else like that" I said and walked back over to my tent and grabbed my needle and thread and went over towards the beginning of the field where I wouldn't be interrupted and started to sew and patch up a lot of his clothes.

I don't think he cared if it didn't match but as long as it kept him warm and safe. I patched up some of his jeans using some old fabric from tee shirts that I had worn. I also patched up some socks and a few shirts. They clothes looked like they weren't going to last when I first got them and now they were semi-decent.

I pricked my finger accidently and quickly stuck my finger in my mouth, the copper hit my tongue and I cringed slightly. I hated the taste of blood but I wasn't about to attract some walkers.

"Hey Chelle!" Andrea called over and ran towards me. I looked up at her.

"Do you think um maybe you could find somewhere to sleep…tonight?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"Well I sort of um. Shane" was all she said and I nodded knowing she would definitely want some privacy for tonight.

"Steal a condom from my pack but don't use too many. Got to keep them till we know we'll get more" I told her and she just smiled and nodded running back towards the camp fire that was getting started. I bit my lip and thought about here I could stay. There wasn't really any place that no one wasn't occupying. I decided to just stay out in the outdoors tonight and watch the stars. I would keep my gun and knife on me though in case of anything.

I got up and walked over to Daryl's tent and put his stuff right outside. As much as I wanted to just put it in there it didn't feel right going in there without him being there.

I started walking over towards the fire and noticed it had already gotten darker. I went inside my tent for a moment and grabbed both my gun and put that on my ankle and put on my boots instead and grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my shirt. I looked comfy and put up my hood.

I walked out to the fire and was greeted by everyone.

Everyone but Daryl was here and I was getting a bit worried. I know he was looking for Sophia but I still worried.

"So how do you like it here?" Carl asked sitting next to her again.

"It's really great. You guys have something special here and I think anyone with any sense could see it" I smiled and pulled him into my side for a hug.

"Well you should stick around" Carol said this time smiling at me.

"I probably would. I really owe you guys so much" I told them all and Rick chuckled.

"Nothing is owed just have everyone's back and we'll have yours" Rick said simply and went back to eating. I looked around camp one more time and Glen caught me looking and raised his brow. What was with everyone inquiring what I was doing?

"Is Daryl always out this late?" I asked.

"Yeh I am, someone's got to hunt" I jumped slightly hearing his gruff voice answer me.

"The hell, I'm getting you a cat bell Dixon" I glared up at him playfully. I couldn't believe I was getting this jumpy. I guess I really wasn't used to being around too many people just yet.

"Oh lord could you imagine him with a cat collar on" Carol said laughing and everyone joined in. Daryl just snorted and sat next to me and got himself a bowl of squirrel and vegetable stew. Before all of this I was a vegetarian but beggars can't be choosers. A girl has to eat.

I hummed Carrie Underwood as I ate and tapped my foot. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little conversations. I was starting to fill full and I poured some of my stew into Daryl's bowl and stretched out and dropped down so my back was against the log and I could lean my head back. My knees were against my chest and I closed my eyes.

"Any Luck with anything yet?" Rick asked probably asking Daryl.

"Yeh, I picked up a trail an I'll follow it in te morning. It looked fresh only a few days old. I saw a house and I found a small place in te closet. Looked like someone Sophia's height was in et" Daryl explained and that got a happy sigh from carol. I must have dosed off during some of their talking because I woke up startled with my head against Dixons knee. I mumbled a quick apology and yawned again.

"Night everyone" Andrea said and I mumbled a good night and I saw her make her way back to our tent. Shane left a few minutes after pretending like they weren't about to just go do the dirty. I hope she stayed on her cot and left mine alone.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all" Daryl mumbled and I snorted.

"Night guys were going to head in" Lori said as her little family got up to go head to their tent which was right next to the house.

"If they're in there where are you going to sleep?" Carol asked.

"Where else? The great wide outdoors, you head to sleep and I'll be fine" I told her before she could even offer me a place to sleep. I kind of liked the thought of sleeping outside. The air was a bit chilly but it was fresh and felt good against my skin.

"Sweetie if there is walkers around" she said with a motherly tone.

"I can protect myself and then ill wake up before anything even gets close enough" I smiled at her and I could tell Maggie was fighting with herself. They probably had room in the house but I'm sure Hershal didn't want a new person just sleeping in there and I respected that.

"We're goin to head in now" Maggie said softly pulling glen towards the house to probably her room.

"Yeh aint sleepin outside woman" Daryl said looking down at me.

"Yes I am. You aren't my daddy" I retorted.

"I'm on watch duty tonight so yeh can take my tent" He grumbled and pointed at it across the field. It was furthest from everyone else's tent so he must of really liked his privacy.

"I'm not about to put you out of a bed"

"didn'nt yeh hear me? I'm on watch duty ta night. I'll wake ye up when I go ta bed" He pushed on my shoulder motioning for me to go to his bed. Maybe it would be comfy at least.

"On one condition"

"I'm not agreeing ta anything. So sleep outside" He said getting up to head over to the RV for watch duty.

"I was just going to say you don't give me trouble doing your clothes from now on and I will" I called over to him.

"Get in te tent woman!" he ordered and kept his back to me walking to the RV. I smiled and just walked across the field and entered his tent slowly. His cot was warm and inviting and sort of smelled like him. Not the gross stuff but the stuff that made him smell like Daryl. I curled up in his bed and pulled the blankets up so they were under my chin. I always was cold at night


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Three**

I moaned and turned over, the sun was starting to rise probably and my tent was filled with light. The tents flaps were wide open. I grumbled slightly and slipped on my combat boots and walked through the flaps and covered my face partially with my hand so that the sun didn't hurt them anymore then it was.

Daryl was sitting outside oiling up his crossbow I guess so that it shot true. I plopped down next to him but didn't talk. It was a comfortable silence and I just watched him clean it up. I noticed some of the others emerging from their tents and then Glenn and Maggie came out from the house. I yawned and sat cross legged and Daryl grunted and dropped his crossbow down on the ground. He was something else and that was for sure. He got up and stalked away towards the stables with the horses. Why couldn't he just get out of his damn moods? He was okay with me before now it seemed like he was getting irritated left and right with me. It was nice he gave in and let me do stuff but I wasn't about to sit around while he made up his damn mind if I as okay with him or not.

I got up from my camp and walked over towards the cars where a map was laid out and the other men and stood near Dale and T-Dog.

"Alright so we marked these perimeters and we each are going to take a block and search for her there. If you wander off into someone else's territory get back to yours as quickly as possible and try to be thorough" Rick commanded and the men nodded and started to pair up. It was like having the buddy system.

"Rick I want to help out. Which block can I have?" I asked and he looked a bit wary about the idea.

"Eh, we don't have anyone for you to pair up with this moment Chelle se you can't and Daryl looks alone or with me" He said quickly trying to explain but it must be because women here didn't go out that often.

"I'll go with her" Andrea said coming up behind me.

"Great see now I have a buddy to go out with. I'll grab my weapons and we'll head out" I told him.

"I don't know about this you both are a great shot but it's a big deal" he said quietly.

"I don't care what you think, that little girl is out there and I'll be damned if I do nothing while she's out there." I was loud when I said this and carols head came out of the RV to see what was up.

"Either you tell me where to go or I'll go out there myself without anybody and search for her" I told him and he nodded and showed Andrea where we were going. We were almost the furthest out right behind rick and Daryl.

"Let's go Andrea" I told her and headed towards our tent so I could get my supplies. I loaded my gun and attached it to my hip and put my knife in my boot. I grabbed my quiver and bow and put the quiver over my shoulder still in my pajamas. Hell if I was going to die then I would at least be comfy. Andrea grabbed a shot gun and hand gun along with another knife.

We gave each other a nod and started off towards the woods but were quickly intercepted by Carol.

"Chelle, Andrea! You don't have to do this. The men they have this they'll bring her home" she said grabbing onto us like we were about to go meet our deaths but I couldn't blame her because we sure probably could.

"We'll all find your little girl Carol. Sophia was dear to us all. You know Daryl won't come home without her" Andrea said hugging Carol. I just smiled and walked on letting the girls have their moment. I wasn't about to lose daytime but if I had to go out there at night myself to find her I would be damned if I didn't do it.

Andrea caught up to me and we walked through the woods together marking the places that we had been. I heard crunching of twigs and quickly drew an arrow and pulled back aiming at the place I heard it. I wouldn't use a gun on a walker if I could help it. I'd much rather use my knives and arrows to conserve my ammo.

"Andrea. I need you to back me up in case I don't see it coming. I'm going to go over there and see what the hell it is" I told her and she nodded back to me and I slowly moved there staying close to a tree I hid behind it for a moment and held my bow out and circled the tree but nothing was there. I turned around and both Daryl and I had our arrows pointing at each other's faces.

"Andrea!" I hissed "you could've warned me" I told her not dropping my arrow.

"Sorry but when I saw him I figured you would know it was him" she replied and came over to us as we slowly lowered our arrows. Rick came out from the brush and I gave him a glare. Little shit probably knew about this.

"You girls find anything?" he asked.

"Yeah I found Daryl creeping in the woods"

"Women ye were in our part" He spat out literally. He turned his head and spit on the ground. I scowled at him.

"This is our spot. Now if you'll excuse us we aren't finished" I told them and walked away and started walking past a few trees with my bow drawn and ready to shoot whatever came in my path. I could feel all three of them behind me and I noticed that light was becoming heavier on the forest so there must be an opening.

"Hey I think that's the house you were talking about Daryl"

"Nah dis is sum thin else" He came up close to me with his crossbow and had it ready. We scouted the perimeter and all decided to go in from different entrances. I went with Andrea in the back door while they took the front door. There was a disgusting walker standing at the kitchen table. I quickly shot it in the head just as an arrow flew by mine and it was probably Daryl's but I had gotten to the walker first .I walked over and pulled my arrow out of its rotten flesh.

"That one was mine" He stated simply.

"Finders keepers" I said back. We all went up the stairs and looked in every nook and cranny. I heard a silent whimper and called for them to come back me up in case it was her. I had no idea who she was.

"Sophia" I whispered and the whimper grew louder.

"What do we do if…"Andrea said quietly probably referring to her sister.

"Bring her back ta camp for er mama" Daryl said slowly and Rick moved closer and pulled back the curtains and sure enough a little girl was lying on the ground and her arm was bitten. She was whimpering while blood pooled around her slowly. It must have been a fresh wound by the looks of it and by the walker I had shot earlier. I cupped my mouth and lowered my bow and watched her. Rick looked heart broken and Daryl was so distraught I thought I heard him gasp and let out a strangled sob. Andrea remained quiet with tears in her arm.

"Come on baby girl" I gave Andrea my bow and arrow and picked up the young girl in my arms and lifted her slowly keeping sure her head was rested on my arm. They were all frozen in shock and I didn't mind that I had gotten blood all over my clothes. I could wash it out.

"Were bringing you back to your mommy" I said sweetly and started walking with her and soon my arms were getting tired while we were going half way at least through the woods. Night was starting to come and I'm sure that the others were already back by now.

"Lemme take er" Daryl said. He put his crossbow over his shoulder and I gave Sophia lightly over to him and he cradled her. Tears were building in his eyes and I'm sure he didn't want anyone to notice. I took my bow back from Andrea and we all formed a wall around him while we moved quickly and silently through the forest.

Suddenly a few walkers were coming up in front practically running for us. I drew back my bow and shot one in the head through the eye. Blood splattered against the other walker and I and I grabbed my knife from my boot before kicking the one in the stomach getting him to back up before I killed him again. The stench of rotting flesh was enough to make me puke.

"Everyone go" I told them and took care of the other walker. I didn't want them to wait for any walker. I stabbed him in the eye twice and kicked the bodies and twisted to see three more coming towards me. I drew another arrow and shot one in the head and he landed on the second one making it immobile. I kicked its head out of the way and knelt down stabbing the other through the forehead. Walker blood shot out at me spraying my face and clothes. I saw the other walker slowly making its way over here and I ran up with the pent of frustration and got it in the head.

I huffed and grabbed both of my arrows that I had lodged in two walkers and cleaned them off with my cloth I kept on me. I also cleaned my knife and ran in the direction of the camp. Hopefully they had gotten their in time.

I groaned when I tripped and hit the dirt. I looked back to see a walkers hand wrapped itself around my ankle.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled at kicked him in the head with my other foot and grabbed my knife once more and lodged it into the back of his head. I kicked him again for good measure and he released my ankle and I got up again and started running towards the camp this time being more cautious of where I was stepping. I hadn't seen any more walkers and the smell of them hung with me though since I had blood all over my face.

I was limping slightly when I got back to camp and made my way across the field. I tripped again but on my own accord and I heard shouts my way. It was Andrea and Shane running towards me. I sat up quickly and brushed off some of the dirt and slowly stood up.

"What the hell happened back there are you bit? Are you hurt?" Andrea asked worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine. Just like seven walkers trying to be funny. You know with the whole let me eat you bit. I killed them though and I sort of tripped when one grabbed my ankle but I got rid of him" I joked with them and started limping near camp.

"How is she?" I asked quietly while Shane silently put my arm over his shoulder so I didn't have to put too much pressure on my ankle.

"They're Grieving" Shane spoke finally. He was a real tool but I guess he knew when to be serious. Andrea was at my other side and took my bow and quiver from me and carried it.

"Is there any chance she might make it?" I asked.

"No...Hershal said that it was in her blood for too long and even if we had gotten her back sooner we would have had to amputate a limb right away. Carol and Daryl are with her though telling her how brave she was. They're both are taking this the hardest" Andrea said sadly. We finally got back to camp and I sat on the log. I noticed Daryl holding Carol close as they spoke to Sophia softly as she lay on the ground with a pillow behind her head. Carol was weeping and you could see her lips moving softly.

I felt a bit of jealousy wash over me but put that to rest quickly. I kept quiet through everything and finally it was Sophia's time and no one could do it. Rick stood up slowly and went over there. I limped over with him and pulled at Daryl and Carol to come with me towards the RV. Sophia's body was moaning and growling, foam was coming from her mouth. I pushed them towards the end of the RV so they didn't have to see. Daryl held her close while she cried and finally the shot rang through the air. Both of them collapsed against the side of the RV and I wish I knew what to say.

I had never been good with people crying especially those that I cared about. Did I care about them? Yes I did and in fact I cared about them a lot. I wish it would have been me instead of Sophia.

Lori walked over with Andrea and grieved with Carol until finally she let go of Daryl and was silent. I just sat their awkwardly just being there. Sometimes there are no words and just being there physically for someone was the only thing you could do. Daryl stayed silent until I hissed and his eyes snapped to mine and then my ankle. It was swollen slightly from when I tripped.

"Wha's that?" he nodded towards it.

"It's just a little swollen. I tripped twice on the way back" I whispered and stood up using the RV for support. I made my way back towards my tent and tossed my weapons back inside. T-Dog and Shane were digging a small grave for Sophia and my heart went out. I couldn't imagine losing a child.

"Guys there are Walkers in the Barn" Glenn said quickly running his hands through his hair. Rick shot up from near his wife and came over here.

"Walkers?"

"Yeah, Hershal he sees them as people" Glenn said hurriedly.

"Hershal told me that they're just sick" Dale said stepping up.

"You mean you knew about this!" Lori screeched and pulled her son close up against her. After what had happened I had a feeling Carl wouldn't be allowed to do much of anything.

"I was going to tell you guys in the morning. We made it another night didn't we? I wasn't sure what we should do" He replied to her disgusted remark.

No one had noticed Shane come up to the group because when we turned our heads he was off with a shot gun towards the barn.

"Those Motherfuckers are going to die today!" He shouted back at us and everyone took after him with a gun in hand. I limped there with the help of Dale. Andrea and Daryl flanked him and Glenn stood to the side conflicted by it all. He had his loyalty to the group and then to his new girlfriend Maggie. Rick had his gun and Lori and Carl were behind him. Carol was standing there cupping her mouth sobbing quietly.

"Dale can we go…" I trailed off nodding my head towards Carol. He helped me limp towards her and I wrapped my arms around her middle and she held onto me and laid her head on top of mine. She hugged me how my mother had used to hug me.

"Carol. You did everything you could do…in the grand scheme of everything she's happy and smiling at you and protecting you now" I whispered against her shirt and suddenly the barn was thrown open and walkers had started walking out slowly.

Maggie and her sister Beth had joined us with their Father Hershal. They were sobbing as their father held them and soon Glenn joined in holding Maggie tightly against his chest. That's all we had done today was grieve for the loss of our loved ones. Humanity was slowly dying and how long would it take for us to die with it?

The walkers were getting shot left and right in the head and Daryl had shot a few bows through their heads.

I sighed when it was over and watched as all of them were lying on the ground. They were once human and now what were they we didn't know but it wasn't human. I Hugged carol tighter and I whimpered when I put too much pressure on my ankle.

"Sweetie go ask Daryl to set that" Carol said kissing my forehead and releasing it.

Daryl was nowhere to be seen so I limped over to his tent silently across the field. Maybe he was inside.

"Daryl?" I asked quietly and opened up the flap but no one was inside. I sighed and sat on the ground outside of his tent and laid down elevating my foot on top of my knee. I hummed to myself and tried to not think of the pain that was starting to start up in my ankle.

Everyone was silent today and no one made quick remarks or joked. The sun had started to set and it was almost night so I started to get worried. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up next to the tent. I watched as everyone sat around the fire but I wasn't about to go over there. I could barely move as it was and they needed to comfort each other and be there. I sat up and leaned against the log that was near the entrance to his tent where he cleaned his crossbow.

"The hell ye doin ere" Daryl said gruffly and put his crossbow down next to him after he rounded the corner of the tent and was in front of me.

"Carol told me to let you wrap my ankle. You had the stuff apparently" I told him quietly trying not to be a burden more so than I knew I was.

"Yeh, cme're" he said and went into the tent. I crawled into the tent and sat on the ground and rolled up my pants. He sat in front of me and wrapped my ankle up so that it would set properly and the swelling would go down. He was mumbling to himself and placed his hand on the back of his neck massaging it slightly.

"I'm sorry Daryl" I whispered softly and his eyes snapped up to mine.

"Wha fer?" He asked. His voice was scratchy from today's events and he sounded upset and angry. At me or him I wasn't sure but I just bit my lip and waited for the air to calm between us. His eyes didn't stop looking at me though.

"Today, Sophia she couldn't have had a better person looking out for her" I told him honestly.

"Could've if I'd have gotten to er earlier. Fuckin Walkers. Am not talkin bout this wid ye. Get te hell out!" He roared but I stayed there with my arms crossed. I glared at him and stayed planted on the ground and didn't budge when he threw his small table to the ground with some of his equipment. He went on a rage and walked out of the tent noticing that I wasn't moving and kicked up some of the dirt around the camp and finally collapsed to the ground. I pulled my knees up and waited for him to return. It had been almost an hour until he had come back and just walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. I don't know if he noticed but I sat there and pulled off his shoes and placed them next to his bed. I grabbed the things that had been tossed around and put them back right with his table.

I stayed inside his tent and massaged his back as he stayed asleep. I soon fell asleep too. My arms on the bed and my head against my arms kneeling next to his bed side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Four**

I growled when the sun hit my face and I slowly sat up, my back sore from being hunched slightly. My neck was stiff. I moaned and fell back against the hard cold floor off the tent and my eyes fluttered open slowly. Where the hell was I? This was not Andrea's and I's tent. Didn't I go back there?

I turned over and slid up onto my knees and hands. My thigh was against the tent floor. Why was I in someone else's tent? I blinked a few times and looked around and my eyes landed on Daryl, sleeping soundly on his cot like I hadn't just made a bunch of noise getting up. I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Last night had been the worst night I had ever had even when I was alone. Poor Sophia and how devastated Carol and Daryl were. It made me question if there was a god. I was never a religious person pre-apocolopyse but now I was definitely questioning if God even existed. Why would he let it come down to this where a poor child was killed? How could he ever let that happen and poor Sophia just she was too young. Didn't do any wrong in this world but the person or the disease that started this. That was what the evil thing that should be put down and she had become one of them.

For the first time in a long time I prayed. I prayed for all of the survivors. I prayed for the people who had died and I prayed for Rick and his family. I prayed for Carol and Dale. I Prayed for Andrea and Shane and then her sister who had passed. I prayed for Hershal and his family. I prayed for Daryl and his brother Merle who Andrea had told me was a complete tool but he still deserved to be prayed for.

I kept my eyes closed and said a quick prayer and did the sign of the cross. Dear god, forgive me for those I've killed and that I've harmed during this. If you can hear me please look over Carol and keep her safe and well?

I sighed and got up and started to limp out of the tent and noticed no one was up at all. Everyone was asleep including Dale on top of the RV. Who was looking after the camp then? I Might as well make use of myself since no one was up. I walked over towards my tent and crept in quietly. Shane and Andrea were wrapped up in each other's arms. I grabbed my bow and quiver and got out as quick as I could without making a sound.

I crept through the camp and quickly scribbled a note and left it on a log near the fire.

_Out hunting. Don't wait up for me be back before midnight. _

_Love, _

_Chelle_

I looked around and limped off towards the forest where sure enough there would be some kill for tonight. They needed something or anything to feel slightly better. I'd be damned if I didn't try my hardest to bring the spirits up besides winter was slowly creeping upon us and we needed meat for the winter. I walked through the forest and smiled at the serene silence that passed over me.

Everything was quiet and calm, it was like this whole mess hadn't happened and it was peaceful. The beauty of the forest didn't escape me now that I wasn't looking for Sophia anymore, god rest her soul.

I neared a tree where I had seen deer tracks before and swiftly followed down the path I thought it was going. Maybe it was going to go by a water source since all of the animals did need water. Maybe I should just wait there and see if the Deer or any animal came to me.

I made my way through the forest and didn't trip once which I was proud of. I didn't smell any walkers and I didn't see any in the area. I grabbed my quiver and set it down while I sat against the tree and waited up on a hill that was above the river that I had found Daryl at.

I listened to the sounds around me and heard some brush rustle. I turned around and saw a rabbit hopping towards the river. I pulled back my bow and aimed it at its head. I let go and the rabbit dropped as fast as it had jumped. I didn't hit the body so I could use most of the meat. I could probably make jerky out of everything.

I picked up the rabbit and strung it on the tree. I hit a few squirrels before my real target came into view and I lay down against the dirt and held my bow at an angle so that it would hit it right in the head. I didn't know how I would get this bitch back to camp but it was getting back if I had to drag it or drape it over my shoulders.

I growled and drew my arrow back while its head was down drinking from the water. I kept my breathing steady and when I let out my breath I let go of my arrow. It shot through the air and went straight into my target. However another arrow hit just at the same time tag teaming the deer. It dropped to the ground and I quickly got up and slid down the hill hurting my ankle in the process towards the deer.

"Woman ye keep messin wit ma huntin" Daryl said playfully and I just scowled at him.

"That was my deer Dixon"

"I've been huntin dis deer for a week. It's mine" He said and pulled out the arrow. I rolled my eyes and pulled out mine as well and we cleaned it up.

"Should we gut it here?" I asked.

"Probably" as all he said and got down on his knees and started to cut the deer open and pulled out its organs and guts. He dug a hole and buried the remains of the deer so he didn't attract walkers and began to close up the deer slightly with a few throwing knives. I guess we were going to take it back to camp and harvest the meat there.

"Wait a minute" I told him and quickly grabbed my squirrels and rabbits that I had hooked up on the tree and walked over towards the deer which he had already thrown over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

I held onto his crossbow and we walked back towards the camp. Surely everyone would be up by now and starting on breakfast. They would be so excited to see what we had brought back but how did he know I wasn't going to get the deer first.

"So did you see my note?" I asked casually bumping him slightly with my hip.

"Ye, red it and came out as soon as I could" He said in a tone that made me believe he was amused by this whole thing. I bit my lip and we continued to walk.

"Why'd you come out here?" I asked again.

"Ye sure are curious aren't ye?" he replied instead of answering my question.

"You're something different Dixon. I have to be curious. Are you going to answer my question now?" I smiled the biggest grin I could and he snorted.

"Did'nt want ye ta get urt" He said softly and I grinned even bigger. We walked and I would casually bump into him on purpose and he would do the same. Finally we got back to camp and I saw Rick look over and a smile appeared on his face. He jogged over lightly and helped Daryl carry the deer back to the middle of camp so we could skin it and use the meat.

"Well I'll be damned. Bagged yourselves a good size deer" Rick said more to himself than either of us.

"Give me some of the meat. I want to see if I can make some jerky that way we can preserve it for winter" I said putting the plate down on the log next to the deer. I knew a few ways to make some jerky but I didn't know if it would taste any good.

"Ere" Daryl said placing some meat on my plate. I went to work chopping it up so it was in thin wide strips and it could be cooked evenly. I made a small pit and put some twigs and leaves in it catching it in fire. I placed the meat long wise after using some pepper and other spices on it and placed it in the ground covering it up with longer leaves. The heat from the dirt and the fire would cook the meat slowly and it would have a nice smoky flavor.

"Whatcha got there" Carl asked walking over towards me.

"I'm making deer jerky" I said happily and clapped my hands together. The boys were still skinning the deer and then I saw Rick working on the rabbits and squirrels that I had caught before. I'm sure Daryl didn't want him messing up the deer. Meat like that could keep us going for a long time.

Everyone once in a while he would give meat to Lori and Carol and they would salt it to preserve it for longer and finally all we had was the skin and bones.

"I'll make some blankets from the skin" Maggie quickly threw in and took the rest of the skins Daryl had cut off.

"Take em and get te stink of walker off et" Daryl ordered and she nodded and took them back to her house to do whatever she was going to do with them. I knew Hershel's family was still hurting but it was nice to see her doing things. Beth on the other hand was doing terribly and hadn't come out of her room. I knew Andrea had been up there with her most of the time now trying to talk some sense into her.

I had a bad feeling about tonight and I don't think it's going to end well. I gulped slightly and played around with Carl wrestling and trying to keep his mind from his best friend. Today was a relaxed day and I noticed Daryl was standing on the porch watching us.

"Carl think we should tag team him?" I whispered in Carl's ears as I waved Daryl over. His eyes squinted and he started walking over here.

"Oh no, Mr. Dixon might get mad" he said hurriedly but it was too late Daryl was already getting closer.

"Don't worry you can blame me. Ill tackle him and you sit on his feet" I told him quickly and finally was close enough for me to get up and pounce on him. I stood up and in flash I had him on the ground and I was laughing along with Carl. It doesn't seem like Daryl had any idea of what was going on.

I sat on top of him and tried to hold his hands down over his head while I felt Carl get behind me and grab onto his legs.

"Pinned yeh Dixon" I smirked.

"Te Fuck yeh two doin" Daryl said pushing my hands away and sitting up. Carl and I were back to back now sitting on his lap practically since I slid down onto him.

"Having a bit of fun peach. Carl here was bored so I told him we'd bring you down. Figure its good practice for Walkers" I teased him and flicked his nose and he just glared at me. I figured he didn't mind too much that we were using him as a playground since he hadn't stormed off by now.

"Dun call me peach and am nothing like dem walkers" He said gruffly.

"You're about as mean as one though. Poor Carl was about to have a heart attack when I said I was going to tackle you" I replied and I looked back at Carl who was sort of pale.

"Sorry Mister Dixon" he said quietly.

"Awe get the kid in trouble why don't ye" Daryl said and lay back against the ground with his arms behind his head. It was nice to see him not being such a hard ass and being nice to Carl. If Carl wasn't on his legs I bet he would've just thrown me off of him by now.

"Now Carl when you got someone like this on the ground the thing you has to do is" I was cut off when I felt something against the inside of my thigh. I eyed Daryl quickly and looked back at Carl who was waiting for me to finish. What the hell was that?

"You know Carl. You should get back to your mom real quick. I think she has a surprise for you in my bag. Tell her Chelle said to get out the goodies for you" I told him quickly. If what I felt was what I thought I felt I was in some big ass trouble.

"Yes ma'am" he shouted and got up from Daryl and started running towards camp.

"That's miss to you! I'm not that old!" I yelled back at him and I heard his laugh. I got quiet and looked down at Daryl and scowled at him.

"That better be a hunting knife Mister" I poked his chest.

"And if it ain't?"

"I...I'll…I will…I don't know but it best be one." I told him simply and slowly slid off of him but his hand shot up to my hip and pulled me back on top of him and he grinned and sat up and his calloused hands dug into my hip a bit.

"Well what de we have ere? Speechless? I kinda like it" He whispered against my ear and he bucked up against me slightly and I froze. The hell, first he acts sweet then acts like I don't exist and is rude and now he's trying to dry hump me. I pushed away from him and got up and started walking towards the camp.

"Dixon, gotta do something better than that" I retorted.

"Chelle!" I turned around to see him slowly pull a knife from his pocket with a smile on his lips.

"This dun do no justice for et" and he threw his head back laughing while I just blushed like a tomato and ran faster to camp then I had before. I groaned and sat at the camp fire with my head against my knees.

"Dixon getting to you?" Andrea said and I looked up to see her walk towards me and sit down on the log around where the fires usually were.

"Oh hell he's such a fucking tease. He's hot and cold and I don't know what to do. One minute he acted like I was disgusting and next he's acting normal and then he's acting like I'm something to eat. Confuses the hell out of me" I told her seriously.

"Shane did the same. Something about how it's the end of the world and no attachments are better" she shrugged and slipped down onto the ground next to me. I told her about what happened and she laughed a hard belly aching laugh. She was in the fetal position by the time I was done with the story.

"You have to admit that's pretty damn funny" and I nodded in agreement. It was funny but it was damn right embarrassing.

"Just be careful with this whole couple like stuff around Carol" Andrea whispered.

"Why and we aren't a couple?"

"After ED passed and Sophia went missing they got pretty close and she likes you that's for sure but you could become a target for some anger if she see's something like that. I know she sort of had a thing for him" Andrea said honestly and I was glad to know. I wasn't about to get between them as much as Daryl was a good man, getting kicked out of a group wasn't my choice.

"I should leave him alone then" I decided.

"Oh hell no, he hasn't snapped once at us since you've been here like how he used too. When Merle and he were here if we even said anything wrong merle would sort of sick him on us. He almost took an axe to some scientist head. He had every reason though and it's been countless times since Rick or Shane has had to point a gun at him. He's a great hunter and a good protector but he's a bit crazy sometimes" she said as if it was nothing but I was sort of disgusted by how lightly she put it.

"Well when a group of people treat you as an outsider it's sort of hard to get along with them. Hell Shane's still not okay in my book and as much as it's okay you're sleeping with him. I wouldn't put it past him to feed me to a damn walker with how he talked about me just because I'm nice to Daryl" I was blunt about it and I knew sometimes my mouth got me in trouble and she just looked at me with confusion.

"Feed you to a walker? He looks out for everyone in the group with their best interest" her voice got a bit louder.

"He called me a redneck whore. I'm a fucking virgin but he made assumptions" My voice got even louder than hers and soon we were all out at it screaming at each other. I never realized how into Shane she was. She sprouted off everything he had said to me earlier about having daddy issues and being a whore. I thought she would be a good companion.

"Oh excuse me that we can't all be so happy all the damn time. You just got here and Shane was nice to you he fucking helped you with your damn ankle!" she yelled back.

"Oh yeah and you trying to start trouble with me and someone I don't even know the facts about! Talk shit about someone then say it to their face. There isn't anyone here I won't tell it to their face!" I told her and I felt arms around me. Shane had come to restrain Andrea.

"Oh then tell Shane what you said" she spit out and her face was getting redder and redder with each sentence.

"Shane. You're a fucking douche and I'm not a no good whore. Guess what you tool! I'm a virgin and I've never had a boyfriend or a lover! There Andrea I have nothing to hide." I said with venom in my mouth. I was so sick and tired of this stupid drama. This is why I never hung out with girls much.

"Okay what the fuck was this over?!" Lori demanded as Rick stood next to her waiting for one of us to get lose.

"She just went crazy!" Andrea yelled.

"Excuse me? You were the one talking about how much it was okay to treat Daryl like shit and how great Shane is. Get off your damn high horse with him. You were nice until you started sleeping with him and now I bet he got inside your head" I told her and I had stopped struggling. I noticed it was Daryl keeping my arms twisted behind my back. It wasn't painful but enough not to make me want to struggle anymore.

"This was all over men…"Lori said and frowned.

"She was being a bitch" I said defending myself.

"You, Daryl is a big boy he can defend himself and Andrea is your friend. You, Andrea you know that Shane is terrible to Daryl and hasn't been nice to Chelle but you have to know that Chelle is saying this shit in defense of herself. Both of you need to grow up and make up or this group will fall and I will not stand by and watch us turn on each other" Lori said putting her foot down for good measure.

"I'm sorry Chelle" Andrea said slowly and wiggled out of her restraints and walked over towards me. Daryl let me go but stayed close behind and I walked towards Andrea.

"Truce? I'm sorry as well. Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I don't like you" I said holding out my hand and she shook it quickly.

"Damn chicks" Daryl mumbled.

"Oh don't get me started on you mister! Don't be causing Chelle and trouble" Andrea said pointing her finger at Daryl. "She stood up for your ass" She said as if to say challenge me now bitch. Daryl just mumbled and started walking away towards his tent. If Shane was going to start being a new addition to Andrea's and mines tent I should probably go move into someone else's.

"Hey wait up" I quickly took off after him and crashed into his back when he stopped in the middle of the field.

"Ye?"

"Um…so Shane and Andrea sort of took over my tent. Can I maybe possibly stay in yours? I'll be the best tent guest ever" I said trying to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Ye just don't do anything girly with it" He said before turning around and heading towards his tent. I shot out like a bat outta hell and ran towards mine where Andrea had my pack already ready for me. I hugged her quick and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Better give Lori that chocolate" I called out to her and tossed a Hershey bar like a Frisbee towards her and she caught it easily. We gave each other an understanding smile. Maybe the feeling I had today wasn't going to happen. Things would be good and we would get better. Walkers hadn't been around much today and Dale only had to shoot one I assume from the gunshot I heard earlier while in the woods. We caught ourselves a deer and I was moving into a tent I could actually sleep in. Beth came out for a few minutes today and Glenn and Maggie were obviously in love.

**/ okay quick announcement. I probably will write like hell on the weekends and post then and not during the week due to school. However if there is no homework or shit like that. Then Chapters Away. I will also be updating MobWife if you know what that is sometime next weekend. **

**Unfortunately the people who have read mobwife know that i cant update a lot because of issues at my house. I dont have a lot of time on my hands but when i do i write like a bat out of hell and draw as much as i can. **

**I'm also excited because I got into my college i wanted too and i found out in September while i'm down there. Norman Reedus will be at Wizard Con close to my school so i plan to go there and hopefully see him and maybe get an autograph! -FanGirls- Man is sex on legs. /end rant**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Five**

I walked across the camp with a little jump in my step, well as much as you can have one with a slight limp. I dropped my shit off in Daryl's tent and he stayed outside while I unpacked some things. It wasn't too bad living here for a bit though I had no idea where I would sleep. I didn't want him to not get the cot but I didn't want to have to sleep on the hard ground every night. Maybe we would switch?

"Hey guys were making a run into town for shit. Do you guys need anything" Glenn's voice carried through the tent and I walked out and sat down next to Daryl.

"Um…I could use some more like tank tops I guess. The ones I have are getting ratty and I can't keep getting the blood out. This used to be white." I motioned to the pink shirt I had on me. It was pure white then all of the blood had tinted it to be a light pink. Glenn looked horrified and disgusted that I was still wearing it and Daryl just chuckled at his disgust. Daryl had been wearing things that had been soaked to the point they were darkened.

"Just grab some large tank tops and close your mouth" I poked his nose and he nodded and went off.

"DARYL! WE NEED YOU TO COME!" Rick screamed across the field and Daryl groaned and got up and started walking off towards the rest of the cars.

"Be Safe!" I yelled to him.

"Take care of yerself" He yelled back and I smiled. He cared enough or me to take care of myself.

Why was I so interested in him? Because he wasn't a douchebag like Shane and he wasn't taken unless that thing with Carol was true. This whole tent situation was a shit situation then. I cursed myself silently and decided I needed to ask her soon about everything.

I lounged around the house for hours just talking with Maggie and Beth and learning about them. Beth sang for us and I would dance to her singing. It was nice being around girls who were around my age, not that it wasn't fun with the others but they just got me a bit more.

"So you and Glenn?" I whispered to Maggie and she blushed.

"I told him I loved him today but…he stared at me and just walked off. I don't know what that means so I don't know if there is a Glenn and I" her voice faded at the last part and she wore an expression on her face that could only be seen as heartbroken.

I just smiled and patted her back reassuringly.

"Glenn's a boy and you know they're stupid. That's why god made women to keep them in line" I tried to tell her and she just giggled and wiped away the tears that were in her eyes.

"My daddy was so mad that ya'll killed our family in the barn but I'm glad you did it. It was such a burden and I don't think that we could have kept them much longer. I wish it was a bit nicer way to put them down but I we didn't we were just holding onto the past. They aren't just sick people they're monsters now" Beth butted in and spoke her piece.

"Yeah…They are. They aren't human and I think he's realizing that slowly" I told them and they nodded.

"What about you and Jimmy?" I asked Beth and she blushed.

"He said he loved me the day before everything happened. He was staying here and the day that the disease started going around we fooled around a bit" she smiled and covered her face with her hands. It was nice to gossip with girls my age even though I knew the question of the day was going to be asked soon.

"You and Daryl?" Maggie asked. Ding ding ding there it was.

"We aren't an item we just are Daryl and I. I don't see why everyone wants to know about something that isn't there. We're helping each other survive and cope with shit" I said simply.

"Well what do you think about him?" Maggie encouraged me to keep going.

"He's hard around the edges. A real bastard but then sometimes he's real sweet. He doesn't talk much but it's enough to know when he does speak its important and he means it." I spoke softly and looked at my nails trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Bull shit come on we want to know about the butterflies and the tent sharing. I mean how old is he? He's definitely older than you probably around Rick or Shane's age and you're what like 17?" Beth said sitting up on her knees. Age had never been a problem with me when I liked guys and especially now there was no jail so age was really just a number.

"I'm 19 thank you very much and I don't know his age but I don't care. He could be 50 for all I care but the way he is its just comforting and I don't think I would ever want to change it. Daryl is simply Daryl and he shouldn't ever change" I told them and they smiled up at me.

"Girl you sound like you're head over heels"

"In this apocolopyse? Oh hell no. We have bigger things to worry about then love. Sure it's a nice concept but that's dead now. I'm not about to make up feelings for someone that they don't have in return. Besides it would be too difficult to have feelings I think like that…" I finished.

"Oh baby girl" I turned around to see Carol standing there cupping her face. Oh shit...I was supposed to talk to her about all this and I thought she was going to be upset.

"Don't you ever say it's a waste of time? You've been so jaded and you're only 19. Daryl is a fine man and he's been protecting you. You've been trying to protect him too. Just let it be natural" she said and wrapped her arms around me and I was a bit shocked that she was okay with everything. I wasn't going to fall for Daryl. I wasn't going to let myself get hurt like that because if anything happened then I would be devastated. I cared for him but I would never love him like a partner. I couldn't let myself.

Night had slowly crept upon us and the men weren't back yet. I sighed and sat on the porch waiting or that stupid motorcycle to pull up and him to get off and tell me he was fine. I swung for a bit in silence just thinking about everything. I had to get away from all the women and their damn emotions. They were starting eat away at my own. I couldn't do that to myself or him. I understood why Glenn hadn't said anything to Maggie but I understood where Maggie was coming from.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Suddenly I saw movement through the woods. I bit my lip and squinted my eyes. I quickly got up and moved over towards the railing. Something was walking towards the camp and it had others behind it. I gasped and threw myself at the door frame ripping it practically off the hinges till I got into the living room.

"WALKERS!" I screamed and everyone looked so frazzled. They came with me outside as we saw the walkers slowly walking towards the farm house. They would tear us down and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Everyone pack up and we need to get going. The guys will be back soon!" Lori yelled and I ran straight for Daryl's and I's tent. I packed as much stuff of his and I am that I could and started pulling them out of the tent.

I saw the walkers getting closer and some of them were heading towards us in a light sprint. Almost like a jog, how was that even possible? I ran as fast as I could and I heard an explosion to see the barn was set on fire. Where the previous walkers had been kept and Dale came out and fell to the ground. He was using the fire to distract the walkers so we could get away. I dropped the bags and grabbed my gun from my hips and ran towards dale.

"Dale…I'm so sorry" I whispered and touched the back of his head which was practically melted away. He flipped over and stared at me dead in the eyes. He was going to become one of those beasts. I aimed my gun and blew him a kiss before pulling the trigger. I sobbed and tried to pull myself together enough to get the bags into some of the cars. Not everyone was going to be able to fit.

Walkers finally had gotten to the house and were everywhere. I couldn't see anyone else around that wasn't one. I was in the sea of them and I heard Andrea shout. I cried and shot at as many walkers as I could and made a trail towards her.

"Andrea we have to go!" I shouted but she just cried and sat down.

"Shoot me!" she begged.

"No. We need to get out of here there aren't enough cars!" I begged her and turned around kicking another walker back. I quickly shot one that was to our left as she sat against the tree not doing anything.

"Shoot me. I want to be with Amy" She whispered. I dropped my gun on her lap and walked away from her pulling my hunting knife from my boot.

"I won't make that choice for you!" I called over my shoulder and started diving through the crowd of walkers. I picked up the bags after stabbing two of them and finally I heard the horns of the men in the car. I ran as fast as I could and threw my shit in the RV. Maggie and Lori were in there with Carol, Beth and Carl. Hershal was with Shane, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog in the regular car.

I think we lost so many already. I looked or Daryl until finally I heard his motorcycle across the opposite side of the field. I sprinted stabbing whatever walker I could in my path. Patricia was on the ground withering from the bites. I stabbed her in the head ending it for her. I ran past the barn and walkers broke out set on fire.

"Rheims!" he shouted and I pushed myself harder. He held out his gun and picked off walkers left and right. Blood was splattering around me as they dropped like flies. I finally got to him and he got on his bike dragging me behind him. I had never written a motorcycle before but I guess there's a time in place for everything.

"Hold on!" he yelled and I wrapped my arms around his mid –section tight. There was no way I was letting go. My head lay against his back and he started off. The engine roared to life and we were speeding on the dirt road. I gripped his shirt tight and just kept my eyes closed. My hair was flowing against the harshness of the wind even though most of it was deflected by him.

I didn't hear the moaning anymore or the smell of rotting flesh. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to see the RV and Shane's Jeep riding along side of us. Someone signaled to stop and we pulled over to the side of the road. I kept a tight hold of Daryl though, still unsure if we were safe or not.

"The fuck was that!" Shane yelled coming out of the jeep slamming it shut. Daryl got off his bike and is got off as well staying near his side. I hated to show that I was weak but I was scared so badly.

"A heard of them just came out of nowhere" Lori said trying to keep calm. Her voice was cracking.

"Why were there so many of them, we need to do a head count too. Shane count off everyone! Who's missing?" Rick commanded. Shane went around to all the cars to check on everyone and do the head count while we all talked in a circle around the front of the jeep.

"I don't know why there were so many of them. I went outside to wait for you guys to see if you would get back safely…then all of a sudden the walkers came out from the woods. Tons of them" I bit my lip after and looked down at the ground. This was getting to be ridiculous. I've had to do so much running from those fuckers and so have they and they lost people. We all lost people because of this epidemic.

"We need to get more gas and we'll camp here for the night. Set up a perimeter and go hunting in the morning. Get some food and then we need to figure out where to go from here" Rick decided and everyone nodded including Daryl.

"Were missing Dale, Andrea, Patricia, and Jimmy" Shane said coming back to the group.

"Patricia was torn apart" Beth said quietly walking up towards the group. She was like a scared field mouse and I couldn't blame her.

"What about jimmy?" Rick was trying to be gentle with her.

"Killed a walker coming after me…there was one behind him and he didn't realize it. He stopped it from getting into the RV and was bitten and torn apart" She said and collapsed into Loris arms and sobs came from her.

"Dale set the barn on fire and he was burnt to a crisp. He was going to die anyway so I shot him in the head" I mumbled and looked up at Rick "Andrea…She wanted to die so I gave her my gun. Told her to either save herself or kill herself to be with Amy but I wasn't about to do it" I said and sighed slouching slightly. I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my hand up to cup my mouth trying to control my crying.

Rough calloused hands rubbed my arms and I looked over to see Daryl trying to calm me.

"They're shaking like Chihuahuas Rick. We can't keep doing this" Shane told him "We need protection and we need it soon. You need to take care of fucking Lori and Carl!" he snapped then and kicked the side of his jeep and stalked off towards the woods.

"He's right Rick. We need eh save place for em" Daryl said and we all nodded in unison.

"We can't protect ourselves and worry about trying to make the best of things if were always on the run" Carol said and walked over to me and brought me into her arms. Daryl still kept his hand on my shoulder while I cried against Carol. It didn't matter if I seemed weak, I had almost died and I wasn't about to pretend I didn't. If Daryl hadn't showed up I would have been walker food.

"We aren't going to lose you baby" Carol whispered in my ear and kept her cheek against my forehead. I nodded and she released me.

"Daryl and T-Dog go set the perimeter and we'll start making camp here. Shane and I when I go get him will look at the maps to see if there are any new developments or anything sturdy enough to stand against walkers around this area. Lori, you and Carol go take care of Beth and Carl and see if Glenn needs anything. Chelle, I want you and Maggie to stay inside today. You both need too" rick ordered and everyone nodded and went off to go do whatever they had been assigned.

"Be safe" I leaned my hand up towards Daryl's face to wipe a bit of dirt off and he flinched from my thumb for a moment until I made contact and I felt him freeze under my thumb. I knew that and I felt for him. I understood what that meant. I gently cleared the dirt from his face and he stood rigid. I pulled my hand away and frowned slightly.

I didn't like that he wasn't comfortable with touch but maybe one day. He just nodded and walked away. It was his way of saying you too maybe or I could just be reading into it and thinking that I knew him. He was a mystery and one that wasn't about to unfold like normal. I stood there and watched him walk away with T-Dog. This would take time and patience and as far as I was concerned. We had all the time in the world for this.

"We have all the time in the world" I whispered to myself and started back towards the RV.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Look Back

Chapter Six

I sighed and stayed in the RV with Maggie the next day. We had decided to just talk about our lives before the whole world ending thing. I told her about my Tumblr and obsession with some stars from this Movie with two Irishman taking revenge on the Russian mafia. She had said she may have seen the movie before because it sounded familiar. I told her about my painting and the small studio I had been renting while I was in school. It was my place that was just for me and a magical one at that. It was my place to me crazy and have peace and quiet or rock out. I really missed my studio space and my artwork I had done.

"I really miss going to school and seeing everybody. I love Glenn and the group but am sort of disappointing to see the same face every day" Maggie sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest mirroring the same position I was in.

"Yeah…but I miss the faces we won't see anymore" I said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear it and I heard small hiccup from her.

"I'll miss Patricia"

"I don't know what I'm going to do without Dale and Andrea…" I trailed off.

"Their deaths can't be in vain" Maggie said and our eyes met and I nodded agreeing with her. She was right. We had to live for something now and it was them and for Sophia and for every person that has fallen.

"We will make sure that the deaths mean something" I said and pulled one of dales books out from the shelf that was on the dining table. It had hand written notes inside it and just made my heart ache.

"I wish rick would let us do something" Maggie brought her fist down on the table. I looked up started; she had never been one that struck me as violent. She was a great fighter but the anger I was surprised at.

"Yeah, just because this happened doesn't mean were invalids" I pointed out. We both stood up and walked out of the RV. Everyone was running around doing their thing and before we knew it Rick had come over and brought Glenn and Daryl with him.

"Back in the RV" He says pointing towards the RV and I just cross my arms over my chest and Maggie does the same.

"We aren't invalids. We can help you just tell us what to do" Maggie states and Glenn groans.

"We want you in the RV. You guys just had a rough night can you please take a day off" Glenn pleaded and looked towards me then Maggie. I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Rick and Daryl. Rick looked worried and Daryl looked slightly peeved.

"Come on Rick. We haven't been affected by any of this. Just let us help you so we can go find a better place to stay" I tell him trying to get it across to him that we are fine. I don't feel anything I just want everyone to be safe we need to be safer than the side of the road.

"Nah gonna happen Chelle" Daryl replied and leaned down slightly before throwing me over his shoulder and walking towards the RV. I grumbled and slapped his ass and he didn't even flinch. "Glen! Get yer woman" he shouted and I looked up to see Glenn smile big at Maggie and she just huffed and started walking over towards me. I frowned and hung loosely over his shoulder. Why was I being treated like a child? Glenn was behind Maggie every step of the way and finally Daryl opened up the door and walked in. He slapped my ass and threw me down on the couch. I crossed my arms over my chest looked up at him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Yer hurt and we can't worry about you and Maggie now. Please just stay ere?" He asked and I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Not a good enough reason but fine." I grumbled and Maggie sat down next to me. Throughout the day it was like playing prison break with them. We would sneak out and once Rick spotted out he would whistle and the boys would come over and bring us back to the RV. I would groan and rest my face against Daryl's back and Glenn would try to convince Maggie to stay in this time.

This went out for a few hours and we would only try every half hour or so. We slowly opened the door to the RV and I peeked my head out and there they were standing watching us. I flipped off Daryl and growled and he just chuckled.

"Let us come out!" I yelled.

"Were under ricks orders!" Glenn called back.

"You go seduce Glenn and I'll distract Glenn then you make a run for it to go help carol with laundry" I tell her quietly and she nods. I open the door and both of us walk towards them.

"Glenn" she says his name softly and wraps her arms around him. I quickly push Daryl away from them and try to talk to him and face him away from them. I peek over his shoulder to see Maggie whispering in his ear.

"What ye want?" He asked gruffly.

"Why can't I help? I'm an asset not a liability. You know Maggie and I are one of the toughest women here. Lori is well she's not exactly the best of shape right now and she's worried about Carl and Carol isn't at her best right now. Beth is just a sixteen year old girl who lost so much" I plead with him and his eyes narrow at me.

"Dun tell me what they aren't capable of" He growls and I bite my lip. I may have gone over the line but it was true. I looked over his shoulder again just as Maggie sprinted towards carol.

I smiled and patted his chest.

"You're right"

"Wha?" he looked confused. I just smiled and walked over towards a very confused Glenn and turned to see both of them as I walked backwards towards Lori and Carl who were doing homework.

"Never underestimate us" I gave a little hip swivel and turned around to go towards them.

"What just happened?" I could hear Glenn ask Daryl.

"We just got outsmarted by them" He growled and I skipped over to Lori and Carl. They waved me over and I sat near Carl.

"What's up monkey butt" I asked and ruffled his hair.

"Doing homework" he said solemnly.

"Oh fun, what subject?"

"Math"

"Oh…well maybe I should get going then. Math is definitely not my strong subject" I laughed and gave Lori a quick side hug and went towards Maggie and Carol. The day was shining bright and only Shane and T-Dog were gone to go scout out the area for any potential places to sleep.

Winter was comin and we couldn't get to a nicer place fast enough.

"Ricks going to be upset with you two" Carol said and I could hear the humor in her voice.

"He's not my father"

"…and he is certainly not mine or I would have shot him in the ass" I remarked after Maggie.

"Just try not to give the men a heart attack" she shook her head and chuckled. I heard crunching and quickly shot up taking out my knife and looked over the river's edge. Walkers were coming through the woods. It wasn't a heard like the last one only about five.

I looked over at Maggie and nodded towards her before gripping my knife hard. She drew hers and we ran for it. We ran across the river. I yelled and waved my hands while they started to follow me and she would come up behind them and stab them in the head. I kicked one in the gut and it fell over. I kneeled down and pierced its head. I screamed and kicked the shit out of it.

"Fucking no good dirty ass skanky bitch ass mother fucking scum of the earth no good dead son-a-bitch" I yelled at it and stabbed an oncoming one in the head. I panted and wiped some of the blood from my head. Maggie smiled at me.

"Well I think we're back to normal?" she asked and I laughed and kicked another walker in the head smashing its skull.

"Never was weird" I told her.

"The hell you think yer doing over there!" I heard Daryl yell and my face snapped up across the river to see a very upset Daryl and a red Rick. Glenn just looked like he was scared of us like we had gone psycho or some shit.

"Taking care of business!" Maggie shouted and we walked through the water again to get to the other side. I washed my hunting knife in the river along the way and wiped it on my shirt. I smiled and got out of the water only to be grabbed by Daryl to be inspected.

"The fuck you fighting walkers for when yeh should've called us like carol did?" Daryl demanded to know and checked my face for cuts.

"I'm not an invalid. I saved your ass after all Dixon. I can handle a few walkers besides Maggie and I had it handled" I retorted and pushed his hands away but he grabbed at me again and pulled me closer.

"Don't scare me like that again Rheims. Ever" he growled out and dropped my arms and stalked off towards the other end of camp.

"You and Maggie can fight. You've proved it now lay low for a bit. Shane and I found something and we will need you guys to help us" Rick said nodding to us and left to go back to Shane. It looks like we were going to be packing up again to move soon. I sighed and stretched out my feet and walked over to where Rick and Shane were. They were directing everyone everywhere. I guess it was sooner than I thought.

I walked over to Daryl's bike and waited for him but when he finally came he shook his head and hopped on and started it up.

"Um excuse me are you going to wait for me?" I asked and he looked back.

"Get on Rheims" he said and I slid onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my forehead against his back. Apparently he talked while we road about some prison that was about seven days away. If we could get there before the first snow then we would be golden.

I closed my eyes and just listened to him mumble here and there about things. Dixon was something else and I knew that he didn't mean to be a tough bad ass but he was just raised like that. You learn shit from when you're a kid and it carries over into adult hood. I on the other hand forced myself to be social when I was in college my first year. Thank god some of it paid off or I would be dead in a ditch now.

I ran my hands over his chest, he really was hard but soft at the same time, he was well built and you could feel the definition under his light shirt. His leather vest was cold against my face but my hands were warmed by his shirt. I slid them under the best and raked my fingernails gently over his pecks. I heard him cough slightly and the bike accelerated a bit more. I slid closer behind him and nuzzled the back of his jacket.

If there was one thing about Daryl Dixon was that he wasn't as complicated or a complete ass as everyone thought. He was thoughtful when it called for and when he said something it was normally important and he was quiet at times because it made you listen. He wasn't a heartless bastard all the time but sweet and loving when it called for it but it wasn't in amounts that made you thinks that at first. Just made you think he went crazy and was being nice for a few minutes but if you gathered it up. Well Dixon was being nice for at least a whole day but that was for as long as I've known him and that wasn't long.

I hummed against his back and sighed and held onto him tighter when I turned my head and saw some walkers coming out from the woods. We were on a small dirt road. He sped up and we moved past the RV and Shane's Jeep moving into the front. He increased speed and it felt like we were flying.

For a fleeting moment I didn't see walkers and it felt like we were just out for a ride on his bike. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to savor the moment. What if we all had met before this whole thing? Would we all still be together?

Answers may never come but one thing was certain. Deep down I felt like this was all supposed to happen in some sick twisted way. Everything that's happened was part of the grand scheme of things.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Look Back

Chapter Six

Winter had come and we had to make many supply runs. We had gotten warm clothes and lighter fluid on our first run into town. We conserved as much ammunition as possible and instead of trying to kill walkers we just ran from them. We would go inside houses and stay there till we heard the moaning and then we would bolt for the cars and Daryl's motorcycle. We would ride till we found another spot to just sleep for the night.

Shane and Rick said that they knew where they were going but never told any of us what the place was just that it would be safe enough for all of us.

I frowned and laid my head against Daryl's back once again while we were in the kitchen of another house.

Lori had found out that she was pregnant and now it was a pissing battle between Shane and Rick as well. Apparently they both had slept with her during this whole world ending thing and were fighting over who was better for her. Lori still wanted to be with Rick but he had slowly been ignoring her more and more. Carol tried being there for her and I did as well. I thought it was stupid though bringing another human being in this world especially since I had condoms and birth control but apparently it had happened before I was with them. She was about six months along which apparently was right around the time Rick came back in her life as well.

She was showing since she was so little and I felt bad for her. She had my pity for sure but I wasn't going to disrespect her, the way Rick or Shane did. T-dog was just disgusted by it and spent most of his time with Hershal and Carol.

Maggie and Glenn were in the kitchen with us and she was cooking food and chopping up some vegetables. I was leaned against the counter with my arms around Daryl's waist and my face against his back. It was kind of a thing now. He wasn't very comfortable with me touching anywhere on him on the front but he was okay with me touching his back now since I was on the motorcycle against his back most of the time. I guess he got used to me being there but at night when we slept and he was shirtless I would have to sleep a bit away from him and he wouldn't let me see his back. Glenn mentioned something about him having scars but I didn't care. I would do what he needed just to feel comforted.

I sighed and watched Maggie chopping up some carrots for the stew. We had limited amount of vegetables and Daryl was bringing in good meat still. However it wasn't as much as a lot of us were used to considering we were on the run most of the time.

"Maggie did you need help?" Glenn asked quietly and she shook her head and slapped the knife down on the counter.

"How can we do this anymore? Loris pregnant and Carl needs a place to call a home. We all need it" She yelled in frustration and threw the knife in the sink.

I frowned and pushed Daryl away from me slightly and went to move over there towards her but he put his arm around me and Glenn stepped in hugging Maggie tightly. He led me from the room towards one of the bedrooms that wasn't covered in walker blood and I saw on the floor with him. It was a comfortable silence.

"We can't do this much longer" I mumbled.

"Rick will git us threw it Chelle. Don't even think otherwise. He dun good by the group." Daryl said thoughtfully. I looked up at him to see him looking at the door. If Daryl liked rick then it must really mean rick was a good man. I didn't blame him for being so upset with Lori and he had kept the group safe so far.

Everyone had grown closer with the exception of a few people being Shane. No one wanted much to do with him now.

"Yeah. I'm just worried…the baby needs a place to be" I sighed and he nodded. We stayed in the room on the ground just talking about random things we thought about. We talked about movies and actors or actress's that we liked. We also talked about strategies and the supplies we needed. I noticed though that slowly our group had broken off into clicks. Almost like in the old movie mean girls.

It was Daryl and I who mainly stayed together but Glenn and Maggie were sort of with our little click and Carol as well. Beth mainly only talked to Carol or her father and Maggie but occasionally her and I would have a good conversation. T-dog stayed with Hershal and Carol when Carol wasn't with us and Hershal mainly stuck with Shane and Rick and Lori was the outman out and only really had Carol and I. However almost no one stayed around her. Carl was always with his father. However sometimes he would come to Daryl and I and we would teach him little tricks here and there. After Sophia we didn't want anyone to be left unprotected.

"Dinners Ready" Carol said sweetly interrupting my thoughts.

"Great" I said and got up and Daryl walked behind me towards the dinner table. It no longer bothered any of us to use a house of someone we didn't know. We were surviving and that's just what you had to do in order to survive.

Everyone was sat and others were standing eating their bowls but for the most part it was quiet. An unspoken doom looming over everyone's heads since we were supposed to be already in a safe place by the time winter had hit. We were in the heart of it though and soon it would lesson and we would find a shelter hopefully.

"Hey we found this really cool guitar. Can anyone play?" Glenn spoke up trying to lighten the mood. No one answered but I was sure someone knew how to play.

"Yeah" Maggie said and took the guitar from him and put down her bowl. She slowly strummed the guitar and tuned it. Maggie slowly played the guitar and Beth walked over to her sister and slowly began to sing.

**Of all the money that e'er I had****  
I've spent it in good company****  
And all the harm that e'er I've done****  
Alas it was to none but me**

I smiled seeing Beth actually look slightly happy. I sighed put down the bowl and rested my back against Daryl. I looked around the room to see Hershal smiling at his two girls.

**And all I've done for want of wit****  
To memory now I can't recall****  
So fill to me the parting glass****  
Good night and joy be with you all******

Of all the comrades that e'er I had**  
They are sorry for my going away****  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had****  
They would wish me one more day to stay**

Glenn looked so proud of his girlfriend and was entranced by her voice. Both Maggie and Beth were now singing and Maggie continued to play the guitar. Lori slowly moved her way over towards Rick and he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. She looked slightly scared he would change his mind and wrapped her arms around him.

Carol was playing with Carl's hair while he leaned against her and Shane and T-Dog looked slightly bored which made me want to smack them both.

**But since it falls unto my lord****  
That I should rise and you should not****  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call****  
Good night and joy be with you all******

A man may drink and not be drunk**  
A man may fight and not be slain****  
A man may court a pretty girl****  
And perhaps be welcomed back again****  
But since it has so ordered been****  
By a time to rise and a time to fall**

I felt Daryl's hands against my hips then waist and slowly I felt his arms around my middle section and I just placed my arms over his not disturbing anything. I didn't want to startled him so I stayed perfectly still even though he was tense behind me.

**Come fill to me the parting glass****  
Goodnight and joy be with you all****  
Goodnight and joy be with you all**

When they were finished Glenn and I were the first to clap along with their father. Beth's eyes sparkled for once and I hadn't seen the spark in here like I did when she was singing. That was her thing it seemed like which made her happy. The room was silent after that.

"My beautiful Girls" Hershal got up and hugged both of his girls to him. Glenn was happy to see Maggie and Beth beaming probably because he had a grin so wide he looked like the Alice in wonderland cat. Maybe we would be okay.

"WALKERS!" Shane shouted and our heads looked to the window which of course had walkers outside of it trying to get in through the window which was still closed. You could see the cracks their bodies were leaving against the window and they were probably going to try to knock over the house. It looked like another heard. I felt frozen but not in fear, I was so sick of running. Daryl grabbed my arm.

"Time to go Rheims" he said and we were all rushed out of the house towards the vehicles where a few walkers were. Rick, Shane and Daryl led everyone to their respective vehicles and killed any walker in their paths silently.

I climbed on the back of his motorcycle and we were off again towards the east near the ocean. Winter was getting harsher and I was afraid Lori would end up giving birth on the side of the road. We would need to collect supplies soon too.

"Where are we going Dixon?" I asked him.

"We're going to this prison I guess that Shane said is a few miles off from here. I guess it's a detour until we can get to this magical place they're talking about" Daryl turned his head to the side and said. I just sighed and hugged myself closer to him.

He was the one I had gotten closer to the most out of everyone and I was scared he would disappear out from under me. Especially since somewhere his brother was still out there he would tell me. Said no one could kill this merle but himself. I hoped his brother was alive but I was scared that he would leave the group even though my loyalty was to him for bringing me in. I didn't really want to leave the group when they may need someone to help Lori.

"Alright"

We drove for a few more miles and it slowly was getting dark. I groaned just thinking about making another campsite before we actually got there. We drove up towards what looked like a prison. It was gated and had fences around the entire property. Walkers were inside though in the gates and outside of the gates as well.

Daryl slowed down behind them and we quickly got off his bike and ran towards the group who were near the fence.

"How do we get in and secure it?" Carol asked.

"I'll cut the fence since there are no walkers on the middle part of land and we stay there for the night. We'll use this cable we have in Shane's Jeep and stitch it up and lock it that way we can get in and out but they can't. Then we'll just have to think of something from there." Glenn said very proudly at that and Rick nodded.

"Alright we get in and stay there everyone grab your sleeping bags and we'll just get in for now and secure this small strip between the prison and the outside" Rick said and everyone broke off to get their supplies, killing any walkers that were around the cars since there weren't many of them.

I grabbed my bag and Daryl had his while Glenn and Maggie were in front of us but Glenn had the cable and Maggie was carrying their joint one.

"Alright ill cut this real quick so hold them off" Glenn told us. Daryl tossed his bag on mine and took out his crossbow and turned around shooting them. More had begun to get closer and closer trapping us against the fence but I didn't worry. We would get in and be safe we just had too.

Glenn had cut it and was ushering people inside of it.

"Lori and Carl in" Rick yelled and they went in first followed by Beth and Carol. Maggie and Shane went in after and I ducked through the fence and Rick and Daryl were the last ones. Daryl went to retrieve his weapons but more were comin. I grabbed my knife and started screaming and smacking the fence. I ran down the fence towards the prison and the walkers were coming my way but we were separated by the fence.

"Everyone grab a weapon" I yelled at them and smacked the fence screaming for them.

"Come on you ugly fuckers!" I stabbed one in the head while he grabbed at the fence and he dropped like a fly when I pulled my hunting knife out of his head. Carol grabbed a crowbar and was stabbing them with me and Beth came over with a sharp stick and was poking their eyes while Maggie had her gun aiming at them in case they came near Glenn or Lori.

I stabbed another and finally the three men and T-dog were inside and Glenn was stitching up the fence. I had calmed down considerably since everyone was inside and we were safe. I walked back over to the group with Beth and Carol and Glenn looked over and smiled at me.

"Glad to see you not go crazy like last time. I really thought you were going to go psycho again" He joked.

"Laugh it up but if it wasn't for me going psycho then our fearless leaders would have had more on their plate then they can chew" I pointed out and wiped my blade on my pants.

"Did you just say fearless leader?" Rick asked amused

"Leaders. Well what do you call us taking out an entire prison because that's what we're going to have to do? Have to be fearless or bat shit crazy" I said making hand gestures with my knife. The group laughed slightly and the sun was starting to set. A light pink was glowing across the sky.

"We'll make camp and decide what to do in the morning. Everyone sleep in the middle aisle and we'll take turns on guard duty." Shane commanded. Even though I thought Shane was a little bitch I still respected him. We had grown a pick on each other friendship type of thing where we respected each other because of what we brought to the group but we wouldn't voluntarily hang out with each other.

I grabbed mine from the pile and put it in the middle near Carols and Daryl threw his down next to mine and lit up a smoke and lay down on the ground with his arms behind his head. I smoothed mine out and snuggled up under it.

"Carol" I looked over at the older woman and she smiled and turned over in her sleeping bag and put her arm under the head propping her head up slightly.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked.

"Um…I just wanted to say I'm glad were friends" I told her being truthful. She reminded me so much of my own mom that it upset me sometimes because I didn't even know if my own mother was alive or dead. I wanted her so much to be with me right now. I must have looked a bit upset because she pushed her sleeping bag closer to mine and stroked my cheek and leaned over kissing my forehead.

"Me to sweetie, your mom and dad are lucky to have a girl like you" She whispered and played with my hair. I smiled and looked up at her.

"Sophia…I didn't know her but she loved you so much and she was so lucky to have you as a mom" I whispered quietly. I heard a grunt from Daryl and he was up and walking away towards the fence to flick his cigarette out at one of the walkers. He used its forehead to put it out and then walked back to the sleeping bag and sat down and closed his eyes.

Carol gave a little nod and I shook my head and she pushed me in my sleeping back over towards him so I rolled right up against him. I just gave her glare. Since day one they had been trying to get Daryl and I too hook up but we had only stayed close friends for the past months and it was okay with me. Love in the apocalypse wasn't exactly something I had in mind.

"Yer very close" He mumbled and wiped his face and looked down at me and I just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Was cold?" I asked it more stated it.

"If I let yeh stay ere don't mean yeh can be all over me all the time" He teased.

"Psh when am I ever all over you. I'm just cold" I mumbled and pulled the sleeping bag right up under my chin and he stretched letting my head rest on his arm. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come but it came lightly. I wasn't one of them who went on watch though and Daryl wasn't either which was strange. I felt him through the whole night and he didn't leave my side once. Finally I felt sleep take over.

**A/N:** If you could please review and let me know what you guys think that would be wonderful :D Do you like the characters? Do you want to see more of something else? Also a link to my illustration involving Chelle and Daryl should be up by This Friday


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Eight**

The sun rose and I sat up and looked over at Daryl sleeping peacefully next to me. It was cold and the snow was covering the entire length of the prison. Everyone was asleep except for Rick who was standing guard and pacing around. Normally Daryl would have been up by now along with Shane but both men were out like a light. I lay back down and stretched getting comfortable before I felt his arms wrapped around me pulling me against his chest like I was a teddy bear. My face was pressed against his neck.

I froze but he seemed relaxed against me. I just quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep and soon I felt him wake up against me and he pulled away gently and got up off the ground and walked away quickly. I heard mumbling between the two men and I slowly pretended to wake up and sit up but rick shot me a look saying he knew.

All of this physical contact between Daryl and I was slowly starting to get to me soon. I wanted him physically at least since I wasn't getting anything else around here and I sort of felt something for him. I wanted him safe was for sure but I wanted something more than what we had.

I groaned and flipped over and pulled on my pants since I kicked them off during the night and zipped them up then got out of the sleeping bag. I grabbed my knife put it in my shoes after lacing them up and put my gun on my hip.

We were going to have to get rid of the walkers today. Soon everyone started to wake up and I wasn't the only one up and preparing to get them a bit dirty. Maggie and I stripped to our tank tops in winter and pulled our hair back in pony tails.

Rick was gathering everyone around and assigning a spot when Glenn pointed out across the field was a fence that needed to be locked so we could take the prison out in sections. We would have to get the field and courtyard cleared out today and at least one block section cleared out.

"Alright well since this was my idea I'll go in" Rick said but Lori quickly jumped in protesting.

"You can't go in you have way too much to live for. We're going to have a baby" She was nearly in tears trying to explain her reasoning. She made a valid point and he was a leader of the group and everyone looked to him for things.

"I'll go" Maggie volunteered but Glenn put an end to that.

"We need someone small and stealthy. Well cover their backs and they have to be able to be fast" He said and I knew he wanted me to go in there. I was the psycho that would take them all out and I didn't have any family attachments so if I died then I died.

"Alright well give me the damn lock" I stepped forward with my hand out.

"Oh hell nah! She ain't goin in there" Daryl said pulling my hands away from Glenn.

"She's the only one" Shane pointed out to Daryl and he growled at Shane and got in his face and both men were about the same height.

"Why don't yeh go do it yerself then? I don't see yeh saying send in fucking Lori or Maggie cus one of Ya'll had to knock her up and Glenn would be upset if his girlfriend died well I'd be upset if she fucking died" He yelled but by the time he had let me go I grabbed the lock from him and walked over towards the gate.

"Get in fucking positions. Either you cover me Daryl or I may die" I said and crouched slightly like a runner would and Lori grabbed the gate. Rick, T-Dog, Shane, and Maggie went up to the guard towers and took positions silently but we all knew what a possibility was. Carol and Beth along with Carl took position with their metal objects to draw as many walkers away from me as possible and Daryl was livid standing next to me trying to get me not to go.

"I'm fucking going" I told him.

"No you ain't let me go" He tried to take the lock from me till I pushed him away and stood a foot from him. He was getting extremely pissed that I wasn't even talking about it with him and I had decided to go. His fists were clenched around his crossbow.

"You hunt you're valuable. Now either you give me a proper goodbye or I have to go anyway as soon as rick gives me the signal" I told him and he just stood there with a glare on his face. I was really getting frustrated with his damn attitude. I could do this after all I had survived the whole thing without him for five months. I stood up quickly and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to my level and I kissed him. I pressed my lips hard against his and he froze and didn't kiss me back. He must have been shocked or he didn't feel like that but I wasn't about to die without ever doing that. His lips sure were soft though even though they were slightly chapped from the winter.

I let go of him and Rick gave the signal to let me lose. I looked at Daryl one last time and the gate was opened. I ran as fast as I could through the field. Walkers started to follow me and I had my gun with me and shot a few in my path while the rest were taken out by the people above me. One shot was close to me and I jumped. I felt an arrow roar past my head and one of the walkers was taken out that was on my right. The ground was soft and my boots were sinking in the snow and goose bumps started to appear on my arms and legs.

Their blood was splattering all over and it was like walking through a mine field of them. I shot one that was on the ground, its body severed in half. Most of them still in their prison uniforms so they never had a chance to even see the outside.

I slid on the ground into the cold snow as one launched itself as me and got back up and finally got the gate. There was a ton on the other side of it. My eyes widened and I pulled the gate closed and tried to close it quickly. I locked it up tight and turned around with my gun and got a headshot.

They took a few more of the walkers down and the field was cleared. Now we just had to go into the court yard and take care of them.

You could hear everyone roaring with triumph. We had cleared them out and no one died. One was moving while I walked back towards them and they came back onto the field. I kicked it in the head and brought my knife down on its head and twisted it before pulling it out.

"Bad ass" Glenn winked at me and Maggie ran over hugging me.

I let go of her and bowed while Lori slowly waddled over here. She really would sacrifice anyone who wasn't Carl, Shane, or rick which irritated me a bit but I still felt bad for her. I know it was smart not to let Rick go but not for the same reasons as she had.

"Now we just have to go get those fuckers" I pointed to the ones behind me at the fence.

"We'll need to all go in together and stay in a tight formation. No one leaves the formation. We need to have each other's backs" Rick said seriously and we all nodded.

"We can't use guns this time though. Too many and it'll draw unnecessary attention" Shane commented and I pulled out my knife and Carol handed me my bow and quiver. I hooked it on my back and Maggie pulled out a long hunting knife. Daryl had his cross bow and Knife. Everyone mainly had knives that were going however Rick made Shane stay behind to guard them.

I was shoulder to shoulder with Daryl and Maggie as Carol opened up the door for us and we slowly moved in.

"Oh no some of them are special units. How do we get to the head?" T-Dog asked.

"Find a way to the brain" Rick ordered and soon we were stabbing whatever we could get our hands on while not breaking formation. One ran towards us and I kept my knife up and pulled its helmeted head back and stabbed it through the jaw up to the brain twisted and pulled out and he dropped.

"Oh do that!" Maggie yelled and pointed at me. We all got back in formation and slowly cleared out the courtyard.

I turned slightly to see one coming up behind Daryl and it was like watching in slow motion. Almost like in the movies where you see something happen and you think it's sappy because normally it's about a couple running to each other through a field of flowers or some bullshit. This wasn't sweet or cute It was horrifying.

I broke formation since there wasn't many left and threw my body on the walker that had grabbed onto him. I took down the walker sideways and tried to move my body so that it would fall away from him and not touch Daryl.

"Fuck" I yelled when my leg hit the ground and I felt a pain in my ankle once more. I pulled my knife and brought it up to the walker's eye and stabbed in. stabbing towards myself since I had him in a slight headlock.

"Chelle!" I Maggie scream and I looked down at my feet to see another walker crawling towards me. I kicked it in the head and quickly tried to scramble to my feet. We had broken formation and everyone got onto the walker since it had grabbed onto my ankle and brought me down again.

Maggie stabbed it in the head and Daryl pulled me up to my feet and I panted slightly and brushed the snow from my pants. No wonder I didn't need a jacket with all this adrenaline.

"One more up there" Glenn pointed towards the cage that was an entrance to the prison. Daryl lifted the crossbow and shot the fucker in the head.

We all searched the courtyard then.

"Okay we'll send a team of five inside the building while you guys drag the bodies out to the field and then we'll burn them. We need to get this done by nightfall" Shane ordered and they had decided after that Daryl, Shane, Rick and T-Dog along with Hershal would go inside and clear out a block for us. Maggie, Carol, Beth, Glenn and I were supposed to drag out the bodies.

The guys loaded up with knives and anything they could carry that would give them safety. I even handed my bow and arrow over too Glenn and handed over the hunting knife I carried to Shane and he was pretty grateful.

"Dixon" I yelled while they all started to walk into the caged area. He turned around but didn't move from his spot. He had his crossbow clutched in his hands.

"Don't Die. You owe me from before. I don't have cooties you know" I teased him and he got slightly red and turned around quickly and went in with the rest of the men. Maggie clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Alright let's do this"

"We'll each pair up and take put them in a pile. Glenn you go start taking the ones in the field and stack them up" She smiled and Glenn nodded and smiled before jogging off towards the field.

Maggie and I paired up and each got one walker that was close to each other and began to drag the bodies out towards the field where Glenn had started piling on the bodies. We would have to burn them tomorrow morning and maybe the smell of walker flesh being burned would keep the others away.

"So how are things with Glenn" I asked casually making conversation. We hadn't really discussed their relationship in a long time.

"It's good. Sex is amazing of course when we have condoms and your birth control really helped that's for sure. We're strong though. Lots of mutual respect for sure" She smiled and you could see something about her was just right, she had that glow that said she was genuinely in love.

"I'm surprised you guys find time for sex even" and I was. With all of the running that we were doing it seemed like there would be no time to even get in the mood to even have sex especially in the winter months.

"Oh he's always ready and we just make it quickies. That's the only reason were even having sex. It's whenever we think we have time or we slip away into the woods for a little bit. It's remarkable what you can do in so little time" She blushed and we dragged more bodies out onto the pile. They were starting to really pile up and I wasn't sure if we should start burning them now or not.

"I'll go get some of the lighter fluid. We might as well or we'll have a mountain of them" Beth said and she and carol went out to our camp supplies, not the ones outside the gate by the cars.

Maggie and I went back into the courtyard and went to the back of it this time and started pulling those bodies. This time I piled two more on top of one and used it like a sled for the other bodies. Maggie followed my lead and started to pull them with me.

"What about you and your non-lover" She teased.

"It's come to the point where I want to fuck his brains out" I stated and she snorted and laughed.

"I figured ya'll were doing that already. I mean hell you practically have a lifetime of condoms and birth control and you sleep near each other every night. Ya'll are practically like a moon and planet. He moves or you move and the other adjusts slightly. I mean sure it may be a bit weird since ya'll are friends but I don't see anyone else lying claim on him" Maggie stated and we threw our bodies into the now blazing fire. The bodies were slowly turning to ash and it was fogging up the air.

"Well I'm not the last woman on earth I'm sure we'll find more that are more suited for his taste. I kissed him today and he didn't kiss me back. I think maybe he just wants to be friends. He seemed embarrassed when I brought it up too" I said and threw my last body on the pile.

"He's a guy. He didn't make the first move so of course he's embarrassed. Hell Glenn was embarrassed after we had sex the first time in the pharmacy. Though I did make his life slightly unbearable for a while." She bit her lip and looked over at her boyfriend who was hard at work dragging bodies.

"Hey! How long do you think they've been in there for?" I yelled out at Glenn and he looked up and shrugged.

"Not too long. They should be back soon to bring us in. I think they're fine. I men hell they have Daryl. He's indestructible, he rides a motorcycle and he can look as dirty as hell and you still want to jump on him so I think he's got it" Glenn said and I shot him a look.

Beth and Carol were giggling and dragged their last bit of bodies towards us and we helped them throw the bodies on the fire.

"Why is everyone so damn interested about my love life or lack of" I asked.

"Oh that's because we knew Dixon before you. He's a mean son of a Bitch and his brother Merle is mean racist redneck. Daryl's probably the nicer of the two but he's still mean as hell. He's probably the only person chuck Norris is scared of" Glenn said.

"He even fought Rick and Shane at the same time and pretty much one for a two against one person fight. He also has taken down countless walkers and taken a gun to the side of the head and lived. He also fell down into a damn river and you helped him. He calls Glenn Chinaman still and he used to be really crass. He also got drunk at the CDC and almost took and axe to the scientist head" Carol sighed and shook her head.

"Well Damn. Still doesn't mean the love life thing should be interesting" I pointed out.

"It's interesting because we've never seen him even care about anyone else except his brother merle. You guys make an interesting team kind of like Glenn and Maggie because they're so different" Carol said after and looked over at the couple who looked pretty damn happy.

"Where are Lori and Carl?!" we heard Ricks voice scream from the cage.

"They were just there a minute ago" I pointed towards the gate where all of our things were. Where the fuck are they?

Rick came running out but before he could get closer Lori and Carl had made their presence known. Apparently because Lori wasn't helping it was okay for her to be napping on the ground with her son. She was really taking this pregnancy thing and milking it for sure.

"Here you go Grimes" I pointed at them and he looked physically relieved.

"Maggie and Beth there was an accident…" and I looked over towards the caged area to see Glenn and T-Dog come out but not Hershal or Daryl. Where was he?

"Where's Daryl?" I asked and started walking towards the Prison.

"That's the thing Hershal well he got hurt and Daryl tried to save him…."

I didn't hear the rest as I ran towards the prison weaponless. I ran into the cage and ripped open the door and quickly made my way through the prison. I heard yells for me but I didn't know who they were from but I didn't care.

I ran through the halls checking the places they had marked with yellow ribbon until finally I found Hershal and Daryl in a block that was cleared out and Hershal was in a cell lying on a cot while Daryl was sitting outside of it. His eyes closed and his head rested up against the back of the cell door.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It means so much to me really **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter 9**

Daryl was lying against the side of the cell, I couldn't think. I ran over and kneeled over to where he was and pushed his shoulder with no response from him. Was he dead? Was this the accident that had happened and Daryl tried to save Hershal.

I was upset and angry at the thought they just left him here when another walker could have come and eaten him or Hershal while they were dead. What happened to we bury our dead? I slapped the ground of the floor and sniffled. He was the only person in camp I had formed a strong bond with and here I probably caused him to die. He was thinking about the stupid crazy girl back at camp who won't leave me alone and then he probably got attacked.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Rick and Glenn walking into here with Maggie behind them. She looked puzzled and probably by the fact I was being a stupid baby and had tears streaming down my face.

"Daryl wake up we have to wrap up Hershal legs" Rick walked over and kicked Daryl in the boot and I looked over at rick and growled.

"Obviously a dead man can't get up" I said standing up.

"You think he's dead? Fucker saved Hershal and twisted his wrist. He's fucking with you" Rick said and we both looked down to see Daryl smirking up at us. His arms were crossed over his chest and he gave me a small smile.

"Oh you're such a bastard!" I yelled and started walking away from him.

"Awe Rheims was a joke. Didn't know you'd get all choked up about my death. I'm flattered" He called out and I turned around on my heel and glared at him.

"Maybe I was faking it!" I yelled and wiped the tears from my face and gave my best smile. "See" I mumbled and sat on the steps that were across from everyone. Maggie gave him a disappointed look and went to go in and check on her father. Apparently he had been bit by a walker but they chopped his leg off like Daryl's brother had done with his hand and fixed it up they just needed to wrap it so an infection didn't get in.

Daryl went into the cell with them since he knew how to wrap shit like that. He fixed him up before walking over towards me. I was still upset with him and I wasn't about to let him get off easy. He sat near me and I just scooted away and looked the other way from him. I felt like I was being childish but he scared the shit out of me.

"Chelle"

I ignored him still and instead rested my elbows on my knees and put my chin on my hands and watched Maggie talk to Beth, probably about what had happened in here. Beth was nodding and I felt hands on my face then lips against mine. My eyes were still open but Daryl's weren't. This time it was me who didn't kiss him back until the last second when he dropped his hands from my face.

"I owed you" He shrugged and got up and walked away towards the entrance as everyone started to file in. I saw him pull cigarettes out of his jacket and head out towards the door. He can't fucking do that.

I got up and started marching towards the door

"What's her problem?" I heard Shane ask as I pushed past him towards the door.

"Who else?" was someone's reply? I ran down the hallway and before he even got to the door I grabbed him hard and spun him around to face me.

"You can't just kiss me and walk away" I hissed at him.

"Eh...Just did now imma go out for a smoke Chelle. Catch yeh around" He mumbled and lit up his cigarette took a long drag and turned around. He started walking out the door. I knew he didn't feel shit and was just being nice. I threw my back against the hard concrete of the prison and slid down against the wall and let my head sink down against my knees. I kept my arms wrapped around my shins.

It didn't really upset me that he didn't feel something for me in that way. I was more upset that I promised myself not to feel that way about anyone including him. I sighed and a few minutes later got up to go back the block where everyone was. Everyone had claimed bunks and where they were going to sleep.

I walked into one of the empty ones and waited for rick to tell us we could go get our stuff even though it was dark. I really wanted to read or do something other than sit around like how we were now. There was nothing to gossip about and nothing to do. No walkers to hunt at the moment and no danger from the living.

I hummed and closed my eyes lying down on my cot and waited but no one said anything. All was quiet and everyone busied themselves to do work. Finally the cold sank in and I rubbed my hands over my arms to keep from getting cold. Maggie was looking cold too and she gave me a small smile. Glenn had his arms wrapped around her and they were sat on the concrete against the wall while Rick was rambling on about something.

Carol came over into my cell and I smiled happy to see someone who was actually going to talk.

"Hey Carol" I patted the seat next to me.

"Hey sweetie. How are you holding up? Maggie told me what happened." She said and rubbed my knee. I scooted back against the wall and shoved my arms in my tank top trying to keep some heat in.

"Oh don't even worry about it. Was my mistake, just one huge mistake" I laughed at myself and smiled up at her. She looked rather disappointed.

"Maggie said he kissed you"

"Was paying a debt or whatever carol, he wasn't saying he liked me or some shit. Listen it's best if we don't talk about this anymore. It's not right" I told her and she looked a little stunned. I quickly got up and started to walk out of the cell. I needed to get my shit from the RV or I would freeze to death tonight.

"It's nothing personal carol but maybe I'm not the one he wants to get close to like that" I gave her a small smile and started walking towards the exit. I pulled my arms out of my shirt and took my knife back from Rick.

"I'm going to go get my stuff now but I'll be back in like ten minutes probably. Don't even worry" I put my hand up to stop him from speaking.

I passed Daryl on the way out and quickly started running once I rounded the corner towards the outside. It was snowing a lot heavier and I could feel the cold breeze against my skin. I walked over to where the walkers were on the outside of the fence and instead of going through that way I opened up the gate that was near the road where our cars were parked. I opened it up with the key in my pocket and slammed it shut and ran out towards the RV. I got inside and the warmth in the car was great. I found my hoodie that was tucked inside of my back pack and pulled the pack on me and closed the door locking it behind me.

It wasn't as cold as before now with the warm hoodie on me. Some walkers were in the way but instead of killing them I pushed them to the side. Walkers seemed to come slower in the snow, maybe it was the lack of food that was around or the cold freezing their bones. I got inside the gate and slammed it shut and pulled the lock around it securing it. None of the walkers bothered to come any further. I closed the other gate and started jogging towards the prison again.

I finally got to the entrance of the cage and Daryl was standing out there smoking. I held my head up and walked into the cage and went past him into the tunnel not saying anything. Then I was against the wall and him in front of me.

"Where the hell yeh been?" He growled.

"Grabbing my shit. I would of frozen my ass off" I said and shrugged his hands off my hoodie and started walking over towards the rest of the prison only to be grabbed by him again.

"Will yeh stop walking away from me?" He asked and this time pinned me to the wall.

"Whatever you need to say then just say…" I told him but was cut off by him leaning in close to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me again but I couldn't allow it.

"Daryl…" I'm sure my tone wasn't pleasant and he quickly looked down and let go of me.

"Just stop walking away" He asked like a little kid asking for candy. I sighed and nodded. His arm went over my shoulder and we walked into the block of cells and into mine. I pulled my pack off and got into bed and curled up against the wall and he just sat and kicked off his boots and sat on the cot with me.

"Why are we like this?" I asked softly.

"We're stupid and it's the end of the world. Who knows?" He shrugged and lit up another cigarette but this time I stole it from him and took a few hits. I hadn't smoked in a long time but now seemed just as good as any other time.

He looked a bit surprised and I took one last drag and passed it back to him blowing out the smoke. I used to be able to blow out rings of smoke but since I quit a while back I had lost the ability. He took a hit off of it and we sat in comfortable silence.

The prison was still chilly but the night drew on and all was silent around us. Finally I slowly crawled over to him and pulled the cigarette from his lips and put it out against the concrete and flicked it onto the floor and curled up into his side. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and he moved his arms hesitantly around to my waist and they rested there. He put his cheek against my forehead and leaned back against the wall.

"Don't you dare every fake your death on me ever again Dixon" I sighed.

"Never Rheims. Maybe this prison could work as a home of sorts?" he said.

"Maybe. It's the best option we have and hopefully Rick and Shane stop with their little looks they give each other. I swear one minute they're best friends and the next Shane has this look in his eye" I shiver at the thought. Shane had started to get real strange since winter started.

"Just stay outta his path" Daryl mumbled and I nodded.

"Yeh think we all would've met if the world hadn't gone to shit?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Nah you'd be in New York probably doin your artsy thing. I'd be well still here in Georgia huntin and drinkin. Paths like that don't cross easy. Yeh may have met Carol though cus I know she likes those things well before she and her husband got together" He replied.

"I think we could've met once. You know you're only two or three people away from knowing almost everyone" I said and he chuckled.

"It's whatever you wanna believe Chelle. I doubt I would've found yeh in any of the bars I went te. In fact I would've shoved yeh out and told yeh to go home. Don't belong in a place like that." He said and I sat up and looked at him.

"Firstly I don't go to bars I'm only 19 and you really think I would've let you throw me out?" I asked sort of challenging him.

"Nah and do yeh even know how old I am?" He asked and I shook my head no. I didn't really care though.

"Old enough to be yer dad" He said.

"Your point?" I said slowly.

"This is kinda wrong. I mean I could be yer dad" He groaned and dropped his arms from around me.

"Obviously you aren't my dad. I mean I know there are slim pickings around here but I didn't think I was that bad" I turned from him and lay on the cot and curled up. I heard a huff and his hand on m thigh rubbing it.

"Yer the best" He whispered. I grabbed his hand in mine and massaged the back of it with my thumb. I didn't do relationships and either did he, so whatever we were to each other we were just that.

**/Thanks for the reviews sweeties. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter 10 **

I woke up to a cold empty cot. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my hoodie down from my head. Daryl wasn't in my cell and I heard Carol and Lori up probably making food. I stumbled out of my cell and went towards the small table that was on the other side of the room. I sat down and looked up at them as the busied themselves around the kitchen. No one else seemed to be around though which was odd. Carl wasn't around and I didn't see Rick or Shane anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Carol who turned around with a cup of coffee and I smiled taking the mug between both my hands.

"Well Daryl went off hunting and he took Carl with him. Decided he needed to be able to take care of himself in case something ever happened. Shane, Rick, T-Dog and Glenn are moving the cars in and I was just about to join them. We were going to wake you but Daryl told us you didn't sleep too good last night, said he heard you making noises" Carol said and pulled on her mittens. I wasn't Lori's biggest fan at the moment and didn't really want to be left alone with her. It was really nice of Daryl to tell them to let me sleep in though even if I wasn't too happy about it.

"Give me a minute and I'll come with you?" I asked Carol and she nodded and headed to her cell probably to get a hat or something. She had short grey hair and unlike mine which would keep me warm I doubt hers would do the same.

I took sips of my coffee, it was warm and fresh. I quickly went into my cell after putting down my coffee cup and grabbed my gun and my knife. I wasn't going to be caught without something ever again no matter what.

Carol waited for me by the door and she told Beth to watch out for Lori and her father. I had almost forgotten about Hershal. He had been bitten by a walker and maybe saved? We didn't know what he would become but his heart had slowed slightly and just for save measures I saw he was cuffed to the bed in case he did turn. Beth was sat against the wall and gave a small smile to carol acknowledging what she told her.

Poor Beth had last most of her family and now she may lose her father. I walked out with Carol into the cool winter air. They were fixing up the place outside and moving everything inside. The RV was closest to the entrance and then Shane's Jeep. Daryl's motorcycle was nearer towards the prison though towards the entrance.

We watched everyone work and Rick sent me and Carol up to the different guard towers to take watch. I really liked the tower that I was in. Was pretty comfortable and had shade from the hot sun. I watched everyone from up high.

Rick and Lori barely were near each other when she came out to give everyone water. He took it and went away but I also noticed how she looked around before sneaking off to go behind the guard tower. I watched to see if maybe Rick was going to sneak off with her but instead I saw Shane wave at Rick saying something and he jogged over near my tower.

I groaned at the thought of what I might see. I waved over at carol and pointed towards my side and she nodded and started watching both my side and hers. I slipped through the door and over the steps and looked down and sure enough Shane had Lori against the side of the guard tower and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His hands were roaming over her shoulders and into her hair while hers just gripped his shoulders.

I was completely disgusted. I kicked the grate and they both looked up and saw me. I waved down at them and went back to my post locking the door. I didn't want them coming up here but I wasn't about to talk to them either. I came back to the post outside and put my arms over the railing. Daryl and Carl were walking back out of the woods and Glenn opened up the fence to let them in from the main road. Closed it behind them and I saw carol waving me over. It looked like it was time for our post to be finished.

I unlocked the door and hopped downstairs and Lori and Shane were nowhere in sight. I wasn't about to be caught by them either. I quickly jogged over to the group and met up with carol. Maggie and Glenn took our position but decided to only take one guard tower.

"Well I think we can all head in maybe relax a bit. I bet Lori is dying to see more people than just Beth and Hershal" Rick said and started walking towards the prison but instead of going with him I grabbed Carol and Daryl bringing them to the side.

"Hey we need to talk" I said lowly and both of them looked at me waiting "I saw Shane and Lori…together" I trailed off.

"They were together while Rick was away but I thought she stopped…" Carol asked.

"Well apparently not and they both know that I know about it. I made my presence known." I told them and Daryl grunted and kicked at the ground.

"Just Wha we need more drama" He mumbled and took out another cigarette taking a drag from it and I could go for one too. I nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do tell rick?" Carol asked quickly.

"Oh hell Nah. Man will go crazy. He may not act like it but yeh can tell he loves his woman" Daryl said and we started walking back towards the prison now that they weren't within ear shot and inside the prison.

"Maybe we just need to let him catch them and if it goes on again if Carl sees….I hate to bring him into it but it may be the only way. Shane and Rick have been having a match over her always acting like one is more right than the other" Carol whispered slowly.

"Might have te" Daryl said and flicked his burnt out cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing. This apocalyptic romance she has going it bullshit" I shuttered. I could barely get one guy and I to at least say there was something more let alone juggle two of them when one was my husband.

"It's not bullshit she just needs to keep it in her pants. She's pregnant for Christ sake" Carol said bitterly and shook her head.

We finally got back to the prison and went inside to see a stand down between Shane and Rick. Daryl rushed to get behind Rick to back him up. Daryl would always have his back but T-Dog was in the middle trying to keep the two men from going at it.

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!" Shane was yelling and trying to get to rick but was held back by T-Dog. Rick was ready to kill him it looked like and Daryl wasn't about to hold him back, if anything he would encourage it. I knew he hated Shane.

"GET THE FUCK OUT THEN. GO ON GET OUT! THIS ISNT A DEMOCRAZY ANYMORE!" Rick was screaming up a storm and finally moved around T-Dog and tackled Shane to the ground and was beating him down. It wasn't any regular fight. I thought he might kill him actually.

"NO!" Lori ran from her spot and finally grabbed onto rick and he stopped and shrugged her off and got up. Shane had a bloody nose.

"The fuck was that for? Lori. Answer me" He growled and pulled her to him.

"He's your best friend" She mumbled and I felt sorry for her. Maybe she was in love with Shane? Rick was a great guy but you can't help who you fall in love with. She was pregnant with his child though and had fucked Shane only after a week after he was dead apparently.

"I love your family rick! Maybe if you loved them the way I would you wouldn't make these stupid decisions. We should be going to somewhere safer and without the damn redneck whore!" I shouldn't have been shocked at what I heard since I had caught them but I kept my cool but Daryl didn't. He walked forward and punched him hard in the jaw sending Shane flying back down onto the ground.

"Chelle ain't got nothing te do with yer hate for meh or yer pregnant whore here" he spat out.

"He's not worth it Daryl." I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me from the whole commotion to the upstairs part of the block where my cell was. Shane and Rick decided to continue to fight and Carl looked torn between his mom defending and Shane and siding with his father.

Daryl sat up on the concrete with his feet hanging over and I sat between his legs with his arms on either side of me. His chest to my back and we watched the fight like children over something like this. They both were leading the group but rick was right. This wasn't a democracy anymore. Poor Beth and Maggie probably didn't want hear this especially with their father being here.

I lay back against Daryl and his arms were around me a moment after I did so. He seemed to get more comfortable with the idea of touching me which was quite alright with me.

"He ain't right you know" He said. I looked over my shoulder at him but he was just looking away from me over at the wall next to us.

"Bout what?"

"The whole redneck whore thing, cus yer not one." He said and looked at me. I gave him a tiny smile. He was nice under the mean exterior.

"I'd rather be your whore then be what Lori is to him" I said and looked away from him and back down at all of them down there. T-Dog seemed to have gotten them settled them down and where Lori should have been at Rick's side instead it was Beth calming Rick down while Carol was tending to Hershal apparently. Lori was with Shane and poor Carl was with his dad and Beth talking to him. T-Dog had finally walked off.

I hummed to myself and put my chin against the railing and Daryl leaned forward with me keeping me tight against him.

"Whatcha humming?" He asked, his voice was soft and soothing.

"It's called Cold and it's by Aqualung and this girl named Lucy Schwartz. I used to be obsessed with it when I would draw or paint. I would just go into my own little world and let the music take me away" I replied happily. The song was beautiful and I could remember every note and cord that was struck when I heard it played.

I smiled and watched Carol walk over to Rick and give him a light hug and she watched over to where our kitchen was and started up on it.

"I should go help her. We should go help her because I don't think Rick's going to let go of Beth anytime soon. She's a great girl, always made me feel better. Has a way with words" I told him and he chuckled and scooted back to let me out. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him downstairs towards our mini kitchen as of now. We would unpack more things tomorrow probably and do some laundry.

"We're here to help Carol. Put us to good use" I told her and she looked surprised to see Daryl there but didn't question it.

"Chelle cut some of the vegetables up and Daryl if you could cut the squirrel meat while I start the fire and get the pot going. I'm making some squirrel stew. Hadn't had that in a while and I think we all could use a little TLC" She smiled and gave us our jobs. We stood side by side and chopped up our things. I tried to make everything as normal as possible and I ever danced around a little and I got Carl to laugh when I fell on my ass. I would have a bruise later but it would be okay.

"Did you ever take acting classes when you were in college?" Carol asked.

"Oh we had to take theater for a semester and I was terrible at it. Can't act, momma always said I wore my heart on my sleeves and that's not exactly a good thing for an actor" I said and finished my vegetables and put them in the pot she had stewing. Daryl had finished his as well and I took both boards we used and cleaned them while Carol was stirring it.

"Oh you must know something a monologue maybe?" She asked and sat down on a chair near the stew.

"Hmm let me think I did have to do a monologue but it was really stupid. It came from the godfather but it's a bit brutal maybe some other time" I offered and she nodded.

"Was there anything you really loved doing there?" She asked something else.

"Oh the whole experience was great. I loved going around to the art galleries. That used to be my dream that when I was experienced enough I would open up an art gallery and have famous artists, modern that is, and have their works in my gallery. I was just from a small town so that was like big city dreams." I replied and I looked over at everyone who was just listening even Shane.

Maybe they would get their heads out of their asses and start working together.

"Anyone back there you think might still be there looking for you?" Rick spoke up this time.

"Oh me? Nah. I was a quiet one for sure which is pretty hard to believe but I was mainly a home body when I was in school. Didn't date and I didn't go out just did my thing and read. It's funny because right before I met up with ya'll I was wishing to be back on my stupid green couch with some tea and a book" I giggled and sat on the ground and looked up at them.

I wasn't the youngest of the group but I was pretty close to being that.

Carl was probably 12 and I know Beth was 17 but I think she said her birthday was pretty soon and Carol had told me she was 47 years old. Rick and Lori were in their thirties and Shane was probably around that age but T-Dog never told me his age and I was pretty sure Daryl was older than me and Rick.

"That does sound peaceful" Beth said smiling.

Beth ran after that to go get Glenn and Maggie to come eat Dinner since it would be done soon. It was one thing I had noticed about the group is they had always eaten dinner together since I had met them. It was like something they just did. Even after the world ended they still were like that commercial that told families to eat dinner together every night.

Soon they came in and Carol and I passed bowls out to everyone and they happily took them eating in silence. All you could hear was spoons hitting the bowls. Maybe things would settle now at least.

Rick took Carl to his bed finally to sleep and Lori goes to her own cell for the night and I'm sure Shane would sneak in there at some point.

"Sweetie you should get some sleep. We need to wash clothes tomorrow" Carol said and took my finished bowl from me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and nodded and got up stretching and headed upstairs towards my bed. Hopefully we could find some showers in here that worked even if it was cold water. I climbed into bed and curled up facing the wall since it was still pretty cold despite my warm attire.

Maggie and Glenn Retired and I only heard Daryl and Carol talking downstairs for a little bit before I heard boots against the ground in my room. I turned over and saw Daryl kicking his stuff off. I looked back at the wall and felt him sit on the bed behind me and soon he was lying with me. His face against my neck and his arm over mine while my feet curled up against his, both of us were wearing socks but no shoes. He brought the blanket up over me and I closed my eyes.

I liked his warmth that he brought and how I felt save with him. I'm glad I traveled all the way from Ohio down to Georgia. It had been the best decision I had made in a long time especially saving him from those walkers.

I turned over slightly and curled into him which he didn't seem to mind. I was trying not to make him too uncomfortable but I liked feeling his chest. It was hard and defined. My forearms and hands were against his chest and coat clutching it while his hands rubbed my shoulder and upper back. I yawned and I felt him shaking, probably laughing slightly.

"Shut it" I mumbled.

**/Mkay well first off.**

**Check out one of my favorite reviewer's story. ****Histoirejolie****!**

** s/9206283/1/Temptation-Frustration**

**It's seriously amazing and you know I love to give me reviewers and fellow authors some love. Get to reviewing and give her some love! Also because I didn't finish my picture in time I can't upload the picture of my OC, I don't have a scanner but I can try to take a hires picture of it just to put it up maybe. It depends because I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to my art. **

**Also one of my other reviewers who have been reviewing since I started this I believe is Mar76. I can always look forward to seeing them pop up on my reviews. :)**

**Also thank you for my 35 Followers and 12 Favorites**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up before anyone else stretching and even before Daryl. He was fast asleep when I slipped out of bed and went downstairs grabbing my gear. I grabbed a water bottle from our collection and started to walk outside. The sun was starting to rise and if you blocked out everything I was just like any other morning before the apocolopyse.

I jogged around the perimeter of the prison, as far as the fence would allow, and smiled when I saw Maggie and Glenn up in the guard tower. They didn't notice me but they were in a pretty heavy make out session. I giggled and ran through the courtyard silently. There weren't any more corpses around and the field was clear. Maybe we could actually live here.

I went to go into the prison again near the cage when I felt arms on my shoulders and I was pushed into a brick wall. I stared at Shane in shock at him actually putting his hands on me.

"The hell you stupid cunt" He growled "You're little stunt could've ruined everything for us. You keep your damn mouth shut, got it whore?" His face was close to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He had a blade pressed against my throat. I nodded slightly and he pressed it harder against my throat. I felt something wet on my neck and he probably pressed hard enough to draw blood.

He stepped back slightly and looked me over. He was such a pig when he chuckled and ran his hand over my hip and thigh and gave me a small smack.

"No wonder he likes you…a little spit fire in the sack I bet. Maybe I'll try you on for size while Lori is taking care of the kid" He mumbled to himself and I shut my eyes. I had only been touched against my will once and that was when I was younger. I had promised myself after that to never let another man make me a victim.

"Fuck you" I spat.

"Oh definitely a spit fire in bed and I'll break you. I've broken bigger spirits than yours in less time than I anticipated so you'll be begging for it by the time I give it to you" He grinned and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine. I bit him hard and the metallic taste of blood flooded my mouth.

He stepped back and removed the knife from my throat and touched his lip.

"You bit me bitch!" He growled. I stepped forward and kneed him where the sun didn't shine and took off into the cage and shut the door before he could come here and locked it. It was a lock so no one could get in without us knowing. I took off through the hallways because he probably had a key and ran through some hallways I didn't recognize.

Finally I made it to our block after a few detours and Shane was in the room talking to Daryl and Rick.

"Bitch bit my lip. She's crazy, she came onto me when I told her no then just to get back at me bit me and nicked my face with a knife after she threatened to slit her throat" he exclaimed and Carol came out of her cell to see what the commotion was.

"That sounds nothing like her" Rick said confused.

"It's not like me and it's because your little buddy here wanted to feel me up. Shane, bite me" I flipped him off and walked in through the door and stood near them. I would not be blamed for his pig headed ideas.

"You fucking bit me" He demanded and came closer to me trying to intimidate me.

"First off back the hell off of me because I have never been intimidated by a man and you are not about to be the first. Put your hands on me again the way you did or even look at me like that and I won't hesitate to castrate you. You are the dirt beneath my shoes and a pathetic sad little man. I've dealt with men like you all the time on those little power trips. My own father was like you and I will not ever let you touch me. Have at it trying to get a piece of this but then again maybe you should stick with Lori even after her baby" I told him and pushed him away from me and Daryl quickly stepped between us blocking Shane from retaliating at me.

"Did she just say you touched her?" Lori yelled and came out from her cell clutching her belly.

"I didn't touch the bitch she came onto me" Shane said pointing at me and I side stepped Daryl.

"Oh I don't want your dirty dick. Please why the fuck would I want that" I motioned to him and he glared at me "You aren't exactly my type" I told him honestly.

"Shane, did you touch her" Rick asked sort of appalled by his friend. He ran his hands over his face and hair.

"No"

"Oh for the love of god, we all know that she's not interested in you" Beth said standing up from her bed and coming over here.

"I know for a fact she wouldn't ever want Shane" I heard Maggie say as she strolled in with Glenn holding hands. The couple stopped a few feet from behind us and Rick walked over towards them. I stayed close to Daryl and I didn't even realize he was gripping my sleeve.

"How do you know?" Rick seemed very irritated.

"Are you serious? Hello, she's a girl and I'm a girl and we talk quite frequently. I'm pretty sure I know who she's interested in. Even carol knows and Beth knows. Hell even the knocked up princess knows who she's interested in and it's not Shane. Shane made a pass at me too back at the farm but I told Glenn about it and we were just always together." Maggie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it kind of was.

"She's right Rick" Lori said and rubbed her stomach.

"Shane. I never want to hear about you putting your hands on any woman here again" Rick ordered. His voice was firm and he actually sounded like a leader.

"Do it again and I'll feed yeh te a walker" Daryl said looking at Shane. I wanted to stick my tongue at him and do a touch down dance. I had won this round and everyone knew he was a perverted fuck. Instead I played it up a little and moved closer to Daryl. His fingers released my jacket and he threw his arm over my shoulder.

I looked over to Maggie and I knew her and I were going to have to have a talk soon about all of this. Nothing was official and we didn't want it to be but she was old fashioned with that. Glenn actually asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Sweetie maybe we should do laundry some other time" Carol said with a small smile.

"No don't even worry about me. Let's go get our laundry down and then maybe we could start making this place like home" I smiled at her and she nodded happily.

"Oh I definitely have some laundry to do. Now boys if you'll excuse us, us women folk, have a job to do to keep ya'll from stinking worse. Maybe find some showers, yeah?" Maggie asked and let go of Glenn's hands to walk over towards Carol and I.

"Let's get everything together and we'll start a clothes line outside and maybe you guys could search" I suggested and everyone seemed to be okay with that.

"Maybe we'll find an armory or an Infirmary" Daryl said, his voice was gruff as normal. I didn't notice before but his hair was getting longer and darker than normal when I first met him. I guess we didn't really have time to get haircuts but I liked it at the longer length. He even had a cute small grey patch of hairs on his goatee.

"So we'll look for showers, armory, and infirmary" Rick said and the men nodded.

"Beth and Carl you stay back here and keep an eye on Hershel and if you need anything go get Maggie or Chelle. We're going to start on the east wing. Lock the block part of the cell and only open it for any of us but no one else" Rick said.

"Of course" Beth smiled happily and she and Carl walked off towards the cell where Hershel was.

"Come on girls lets go round up the laundry" Carol said and motioned towards the bags where we kept our old laundry. We were probably going to have to go out towards the river. I checked my shoe for my knife and on my side was my gun.

Daryl leaned down closer to me so only I could hear him.

"Keep safe yeh?" He said softly.

"You too" I nodded and gave his arm a little squeeze. He took his arm from over my shoulder and pulled his crossbow into place and followed Rick and the other guys towards the other end of the prison. Hopefully it would have something for us.

We all silently grabbed a bag of clothes and started our walk outside towards the forest. None of the walkers were around so that was a good sign. We all walked outside including Lori because we weren't about to do all three of their clothes and she even had Shane's. We didn't have much but no one wanted to touch hers or Shane's.

We got to the river that was just outside of the fence and pulled out the clothes and started to wash them in silence.

I really don't think anyone was up for too much conversation and I know for sure after everything I didn't want to talk much about it.

We scrubbed in silence and I let my thoughts take me away.

"_Mom! Where's my purse? We have to get going so I can unpack" I yelled down the steps from my room. I laughed when I saw my mom holding my small purse with her pink at the bottom of the steps. I jogged down and grabbed it from her. _

"_Thanks" _

"_I swear Chelle. You'll be begging to come home to me in a week" She joked and we walked out towards the car. I said my silent goodbyes to the house and my old room and my pets. It was my first day to go to college. _

_My dad wasn't going per my request even though he tried to weasel his way back into my life but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. _

_I smiled at my mom when we got in and she lit up one of her L&M's 100's. We turned on the radio and she started to drive us towards Columbus, Ohio. I was going to college and I wouldn't see her until the weekend. I would spend a week on my own before classes just hanging out with everyone. _

"_I love you" I told her and I let my hand travel out of the window letting the breeze hit me._

"_Love you too Penelope butt" She smiled and looked over at me while we were on the highway. That was her silly nickname for me ever since I was a kid. I never understood why but she said I looked like a Penelope despite my name being Chelle. _

"_No I really do. You've just…I wouldn't be going to this school without you" I told her and she nodded getting slightly teary eyed. I was never one for emotions like her but even today I knew I would cry too see my mom drive away. It's difficult to think she won't be in my life constantly especially seeing her every day for so long. _

"_Now you know that you'll probably find a boy here…Just make sure he treats you good" She said._

"_Of course mom but you know I don't want to date" I pointed out and she laughed. _

"_One day someone will catch your eye and you'll have to bite your tongue Chelle" she quoted and I groaned. _

"_Yeah Miss Bennet" I mocked and we both ended up laughing half way too Columbus. _

"Chelle" I was called out from my day dream.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You looked a little far away from us. Are you okay?" Lori asked sweetly.

"Yeah just thinking about my mom is all…" and I sighed and went back to cleaning the clothes. I put the clean ones in a pile on the bag and the other girls were doing the same.

"What about your mom?" Maggie asked.

"Oh just how when I first went to college she drove me here just us and we had a really good time. She was the only person in my life or a long time who really mattered and supported me through art school" I said and I was proud to have a mother like her. She was a tough cookie.

"I'm sure she's a wonderful woman. Raised a good daughter" Carol said and I wiped my eyes quickly.

"What sex do you think the baby is?" I asked trying to take the spot light off of me. I always was uncomfortable with being in the lime light. It was my least favorite place to be.

"I don't know. I'm hoping for another boy…at least now but any other time I would have loved a girl" Lori smiled and rubbed her stomach. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh I loved having a girl as a baby. You get to play dress up and have tea parties with them. Sophia used to love to play dress up. Ed never liked to play with her but I loved having her. She was such a gorgeous baby" Carol said and folded the clothes in front of her.

"Yeah when my sister was born I was so happy" Maggie said.

"I really hope those showers get put in though. I'm starting to not want to have sex with Glenn and I really like sex with him" Maggie groaned and finished up her clothes.

"Ah yeah I saw you two enjoying each other this morning. Nice show" I winked at her and she blushed and just gave a smile.

"Hey where's sugar tits!" I turned around to see a man walking towards us. He had grey hair, was in a wife beater and jacket. His looked older like carol and had scruff growing. My eyes wandered down his arm and one of his hands was missing and it its place was a metal contraption with a stake on the end of it. I tilted my head in confusion. Who was sugar tits?

"Merle" Carol said surprised and stood up from where she was. Lori quickly packed her stuff up and I decided to do the same and grabbed Daryl's vest and shoved it into my bag and stood up getting in front of Lori. Maggie stood by my side as soon as she got up and Carol was still moving towards him.

"Merle how did you…escape?" her voice filled with surprise.

"Your asshole cops left meh for dead up on dat roof. Hadda chop my own hand off just te escape. Met up with a bunch of people in dis town Woodbury. Where's mah brother?" He questioned and I put two and two together. This was merle. He was here for Daryl and then Daryl would leave with him.

Andrea told me that the Dixon brothers would stick together no matter what and Merle wasn't exactly welcomed in the group.

"He's back at camp. You have anyone with you?" Carol asked.

"Nah left them. Bunch of pussies but the leader is a fuckin psycho. Best stay clear of them" Merle said and shook his head.

"I need to go see Daryl" He insisted.

"Don't worry we'll bring you too him but on a condition" Carol said. Her voice had gotten stronger and I was proud of her for that. She seemed serious.

"What's te condition?" He asked.

"You carry two of the bags" She replied and he chuckled.

"Whatever you say as long as I can see meh Little Brother" He replied and picked up two of the bags that Lori would have had to carry.

"As a precaution though I'm not gonna fire on you but I'm taking my gun out. I don't know you" I told him and pulled out my gun showing him it before picking up Daryl and I's bag and putting it on my shoulder. I didn't point it at him either just kept it clutched tightly in my hand.

"Now who is this? I know Officer Friendly's wife, Bo-peep, and you but I don't know her." He said and smirked walking towards me. I didn't raise my gun but when he got to close on instinct I raised it high pointing it at his face.

"I'm Chelle. Now back up" I demanded.

"A real fighter we got here. Now put yer gun down. I'm not about to fuck up my chance at seeing Darlina" He laughed and walked away from me.

"That's your Little Brother's unofficial woman" Carol smiled and we all started walking towards the prison and I ducked my head letting my hair fall around my face. I wasn't his unofficial woman.

"Darlinas getting a piece of ass and a nice one at that?" Merle asked and I blushed and kept walking till we got to the gate and I opened it.

"Merle" Carol said in a tone that said don't talk anymore. Almost like a mother to a child but Merle looked about Carols age.

"Yeah yeah" he shrugged it off and we all walked into the prison. The men were there talking when we got back. I was happy to see them all alive and well. I dropped my bag on the side of the room and we walked over to everyone.

"Well Damn little brother you look good" Merle said and Daryl's head snapped up looking to his brother. A genuine smile crossed his face while he walked quickly over to him and Merle and he grabbed each other's forearms. A small quiet conversation fell between them.

It looked like we were going to have a new resident in the prison.

"Officer Friendly!" Merle shouted and Rick walked over and shook his hand.

"Merle you're escaped. That's a huge relief I know for me and probably T-Dog" Rick said calmly and he looked over at Lori. I had my gun out still and was standing in front of her.

"Ya'll made yourselves very cozy here and you picked up a straggler" He motioned towards me then saw the gun and huffed "girl won't put the gun away either. Yeh picked a good one Darlina" and Daryl blushed finally.

"Merle where the fuck did yeh go?" He quickly said changing the subject.

"Oh that story is for another time. I need to get reacquainted with everybody and the new piece of ass" He chuckled and I just glared.

"I have a name and I fucking gave it to you. Use it" I told him.

"Oh you're family. Got to have a nickname" Merle said. He made me nervous that's for sure, I didn't know if I should trust him but I put my gun away anyway.

"Well I'll take anything other than piece of ass please" I said sarcastically.

"I like you. Yeh can call me big merle" he winked flirtatiously at me.

"You can bite me sweetie" I said completely serious and he laughed throwing his head back and let out a belly shaking laugh.

"The fuck why is he here! Don't we have enough redneck hicks here?" Shane yelled and I rolled my eyes. I was really getting sick of his shit with everyone lately.

"Maybe were one officer to many" I said loud enough for everyone to hear and his head snapped to mine.

"Maybe were a whore too many" He replied.

"If you mean me then I'm the virgin whore you fucker. Don't worry Shane next time I catch you with your pants down. We'll see what's left after. I have a good aim for small game" I said and walked over to where Merle was and took he bags from him. I tossed one to Rick and the other I threw at Shane's stomach.

"Don't ever make her do your laundry again mother fucker" I spat out at Shane.

"Daddy's awake!" Beth called out and we all looked at Hershel's cell to see a very tired looking, human, old man. One more thing to worry about was lifted from all of our shoulders at this.

"Wait before we do anything else. We found something in those tunnels" Rick said stopping everyone from going over to see Hershel.

**/Hey my darlings!**

**Please leave me reviews on what you think. Merles back eh? Also we have Shane maybe showing more of his true colors? Also now that Merle is back how is Daryl going to act around Chelle. Also I promise next chapter will be more alone time with just Chelle and Daryl and maybe a mature scene ;)**

**Also within the next five chapters there will be a death of one of our characters but whose will it be? Take a guess. **

**What did they find in the tunnels?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Twelve**

"What was found" Maggie broke the silence.

"We found others…along with a set of showers and a kitchen. We're going to work with them in exchange for half of their stock of food" Rick said slowly probably trying to gauge our reactions. I wasn't too pleased for sure. They're in this prison for a reason then we probably shouldn't trust them.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, we've made it clear that if they set foot here we will open fire on them and kill them with no hesitation. We're going to help clear out things for them right now. We left them in the kitchen so we should probably get back to them. Merle are you gonna come?" Rick asked.

"Well of course. Someone's gotta watch out for Darlina" Merle grinned and looked down at his hand and brought a cloth out to wipe off his stake. I didn't like the fact that they were going anywhere near those douchebags.

"Alright well Carol if you could tend to Hershel that would be good but we'll get started there" Rick nodded and started walking over towards the entrance when Maggie quickly moved forward as if on instinct.

"Chelle and I should go. You should leave T-Dog and Shane to stay back and go on guard duty. No one was on it today and you know Chelle and I are good" She rambled on quickly. Rick looked back at both of us and I grabbed my quiver from the table.

"Yeh know I'm a good shot Rick" I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah. Well no guns just knives and arrows. Don't kill them Chelle until after we get the supplies" He looked at me and I nodded.

"One of em gets out of line and his ass is grass though" I told him.

"Whoa were letting Bo-peep and spunky here with us? What happened to women being women and letting us do the real work" Merle asked.

"It ended the day the world did. Now ladies instead of chitter chattering lets go" I motioned towards the door and started walking with Maggie into the hallway after Rick. Daryl and Merle were behind us, I'm pretty sure the prisoners aren't going to be expecting two women.

"Wait Maggie" I told her and grabbed her jacket and pulled it off and threw it on the ground along with mine. I pulled my quiver over my bare shoulder and drew an arrow and held it in place.

"Mm maybe there's a new sugar tits in town" I heard merle and I looked back to see Daryl hit his brothers arm.

"Oh relax" He said throwing both of his hands up in surrender.

We walked for a few minutes and took down two walkers and finally got to double doors and I drew my weapon and kept it close to me when Rick opened the doors and we all walked in to see four men in blue jumpsuits sitting around a metal kitchen counter.

"Ah brought us some women for the exchange" the Latino said. He looked slimy and the way he looked us both up and down gave me the chills. Before I could make a remark Daryl and Merle moved in front of us.

"Nah these bitches are here to keep yeh in line" Merle spoke.

"Now we promised to help you clear out he D block in exchange for food. We'll clear it out after we get the food" Rick said but the Latino slammed his gun on the table.

"How do we know you'll help us? Fuck this is our house anyway I want my cell and that's the one you cleared out. We'll be moving in" he picked up his gun and I point my arrow at his head and waited for anyone to give me a signal to shoot him.

"We'll help but first we want half of what you owe us as a deposit of sorts" Rick said and I saw Daryl had his crossbow aimed at the Latino's head. There was a huge black guy and one smaller black guy; he was smaller than the Latino. Then some white guy who looked scared shitless.

"Fine. Have your men" he sneered out the last word "carry the stuff back." He spat and put the gun on the table. Rick nodded towards the food and the four of us walked over and loaded things on the rolling car. Maggie and Merle started to push it towards the exit with Daryl, Rick, and I in front of them with our weapons drawn watching them. We shut the doors and quickly went back down towards his hallway where Glenn and T-Dog were waiting. We handed off our share to them and quickly turned around to go back towards the kitchen.

We walked with purpose and we burst into the room again and rick threw a bag of knives and a baseball bat on the table for them.

"We don't use guns. We kill silently and that's it. Noise attracts them" Rick told them.

"Psh… I'm packing heat. If I gotta use it I gotta use it" The Latino said.

"Yeah he'll pack whatever he wants too" the small black man said and I wanted to laugh. They were definitely 'buddies' in prison. Man was a little bitch at best.

"Come on yeh pansies" Merle said and Rick led the inmates in front of us. I kept my bow trained on the Latino; there was something off about him.

"Formation!" Rick called out and we could hear the walkers growling and moaning. My shoulders were against merles and Daryl's as we started to move in our other formation that we used in the court yard.

"None of his jail fighten neither. Stay in formation" Daryl growled out at the prisoners. If they broke rank then there was a possibility that we could all fall. We waited for Rick to move forward and finally we were facing multiple walkers. They were coming out of doors and from different hallways. I took out my knife and started to kill whatever I could get my hands on.

Blood spattered on my face and clothes. The prisoners then made some sort of war cry and broke our formation and went out on their own and started to kill them slowly since they didn't think to take off the heads.

"ASSHOLES HIT ABOVE THE SHOULDERS!" merle called out and they started to get the hang of it but we all kept in formation and took out as many as we could. I stomped one's head in and kicked its body over.

Merle was pretty good and just stuck his stake through one walkers head while slicing the other with his knife from his other hand. He was like a killing machine like Daryl. It was oddly comforting being between both of them.

There seemed to be more walkers every time we got done with another group until finally the small black man let out a wail of discomfort and I knew he had gotten bitten. Our group rushed to there's when finally the walkers let up.

"What do we do?" the little white man asked frantically.

"We have to kill him. He won't be alive for much longer" Rick said but there was protest from their little group until the Latino stepped up and took off his head with his bat and continued to beat his head and body. It was vicious overkill and now it confirmed my theory on not to trust him.

"What?" He asked innocently and chuckled and put his bat over his shoulders and laughed harder. "Someone had to do it you pussies" He said darkly and walked forward into one of the cells. We had to clear out the other side of the cell and then we would be fine to go back to our part.

"You open the door. Just one we want to contain them. Traffic control" Rick said and we all had our weapons aimed for the door but instead the Latino opened up both of them and they rushed forward. I got into a scuffle with one of the walkers when it got me on the ground. I had to flip us over so that I was on top of it. I grabbed one of the rocks from the ground and pounded its head into ash. I quickly stood up to kill another one with my hunter's knife.

Merle had a walker by the throat and Daryl stabbed it in the back of the head while Maggie was killing them easily as if it was second nature to her.

The Latino threw a walker at Rick and I quickly ran over to help him and grabbed the walker dragging him off of Rick.

"Sorry brother. It was coming at me" the Latino said cheekily.

I took my knife and stabbed the back of the walkers head and I dropped. I went back over to my position and Maggie threw a walker to me that she couldn't kill while she was dealing with another and I tripped backwards hitting the wall with a thumb. I had tripped over a dead body. I twisted away from the walkers head and kicked him in the stomach when I saw the Latino look over here and throw another walker my way.

I cursed him silently and kicked the other walker back but now both were walking towards me and there was no way I was going to be able to kill them both at the same time, at least not with my back to the wall.

I pulled out my knife and stood up leaning against the wall when Merle came out of nowhere and ran into them knocking them over and shoved his stake through their heads. He walked over calmly and helped me up.

"Yeh okay?" and with that I just nodded and finally the hoard of walkers ended and all of us were alive. The Latino though would not be alive for long if I had my way.

"What was that?" Merle growled and walked over towards the prisoners.

"They were getting tough. I figured the little miss could handle it" and Merle grabbed his shirt and picked him up by it and shook him violently. I drew my bow when I saw him hold the gun up too merles head. Before he could even put his finger on the trigger I let go of my arrow and it pierced his head.

"You killed him!" both of the prisoners yelled.

"We promise we had nothing to do with this. Isn't that right?" The little white guy said quickly when rick yelled at them to get to the ground. Merle dropped the Latino's body and kicked him in the head.

"I never begged for my life and I ain't about to start now" the large black man said.

"Rick they'll be fine just make em keep to their end" Daryl said stepping forward putting his hand on Ricks shoulder trying to tell him to lower his gun. I walked over and Maggie came over quickly and rubbed my back. It seemed I was always getting put in tough situations and needed people to come to my rescue.

"Stay here and dispose of your bodies. We cleared it out for you now we'll be heading back to our end of the prison. If I see you I won't hesitate to shoot yeh" Rick told them and we started our walk back to our cell block.

We walked back in silence and Maggie let go of me when she saw Glenn in the tunnel and ran to hug him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. I smiled and looked over when I felt a hand tug on my shirt. Daryl was tugging and nodded towards one of the hallways and I followed silently after Daryl told Rick we were going to check the infirmary that they had found.

I bite my lip when we got into the small room and he stood their awkwardly in front of me. He laid his crossbow down on one of the medical examination tables and moved forward so he was in front of me and pushed me up against the wall.

His lips found mine and this time he kissed me and I kissed him back. My hands ran over his shoulders and then up his neck and into his hair. His lips were chapped but felt soft against my own. He took my bottom lip between his own and I felt his tongue swipe across it and I opened my mouth to him.

His hand traveled down from my side to my thigh and hitched it over his hip and I let out a happy sigh when I felt _him _against me. He ground against me and I bucked back against him. He kissed my lips and moved his way down my cheek to my jaw and neck. His goatee leaving a slightly whisker burn trail down and I loved the feeling of his lips and stubble against me. His lips started sucking on my neck making me moan like a bitch in heat.

I gripped his hair tugging slightly on it and he let go and looked up at me. I was a bit breathless since it was unexpected.

"Well then…" I laughed slightly and he stayed pressed up against me still. He seemed unsure of what to do next after that. I'm sure he was confused because I sure as hell didn't know what I was supposed to do now.

"Rheims you're…" He trailed off and slowly stepped away from me and grabbed his crossbow and got a bag from the medical counter and started to load some of the medicine inside of it.

"Daryl stop" I told him and walked over to where he was and grabbed his shirt pulling him to look at me. I didn't want to have a relationship well messy one especially now but I did want him and I wanted him to know ha he was it.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm yours and you're mine go it?" I asked.

"I don't do relationships" He mumbled.

"I'm not asking for what Glenn and Maggie have but I'm asking that you won't be doing this with anyone else and I won't be doing this with anyone else. Capiche?" I asked him. I was ready for him to tell me no he just wanted to see how that felt. I waited for him to tell me to fuck off or something but instead he shocked me when he kissed my forehead and mumbled a yeah.

I grabbed the bag from him and we walked back towards our cell block together. His arm was over my shoulder and the bag over his other shoulder while I had my arm wrapped around resting on his hip. We got back and gave Hershel what he wanted and headed up to our cell since it was getting later. Merle promised he was going to tell everyone about this Woodbury and everyone there. Apparently some guy calls himself the Governor there and he's gone completely psycho with power over these people.

I stayed in my cot when Daryl left to go take watch with his brother and I didn't fear him leaving. I did fear however the man who was standing in my cell door with a gun.

**/Chelle always seems to end up in these predicaments doesn't she? **

**How's Daryl going to react when he sees who is going to be in Chelle's and his cell while he's away and especially with his brother being here. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the doorway. I could have sworn Shane was there looming over the doorway waiting for me with his gun. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm. I slid out of bed and walked out of the cell and looked over the balcony. Carol and Merle were sitting at our makeshift kitchen counter.

She threw her head back laughing and looked like she was enjoying her time with him. I smiled and walked towards the steps to go downstairs. I let my hand drag against the railing and walked down the steps. Rick was talking with Daryl and Glenn and Maggie were with Hershel in his Cell. They had found crutches and they were helping him get up so he could walk again.

He probably hated to be in his cell all day. He was a farmer before and you could tell he missed the outside when he looked at the outside longingly. Winter hadn't died and the snow still stuck to the ground and it probably would for a bit longer.

The girls had him walking on crutches and I clapped when he did it and he did a slight bow.

"Looking good Hershel" I called out and he chuckled and started to walk around with the crutches a bit better and everyone was happy. He had survived a walker bite and now he was walking away even though he had a stump of a leg pretty much.

I moved around the prison stretching every so often trying to get the kinks out of my back and legs. I felt like I was smooshed all night long but I knew it was from tossing and turning. I didn't sleep as good when I didn't know Daryl was close by which wasn't good.

I grabbed onto the window of the prison, the window as busted out and it was the perfect height for some stretching. Thank god I had on pajama pants and nothing tight or I would have killed my ass. I put my leg on the windows edge and backed up and bent forward resting my head against my knee and stretched. I felt so cramped in the prison and we would probably have to go on a run soon. I would die to go on one just to feel the breeze through my hair and to be somewhere other than here. I was also one of the people who didn't have much to live for. Now that Merle was here, Daryl had his brother to live for while I still had no family.

T-Dog as well but I suspected that he wasn't a fan of me when he ended up talking to Shane and I now felt his eyes boring holes through me.

I took my leg down and did the other one and everyone left me alone to my thoughts which I was grateful for. Except I heard Carl walking towards me, his footsteps were distinct since he dragged his feet against the ground half the time because he was a kid.

"Hey sweetie" I looked over and smiled at him. He was getting taller for sure but still not as tall as me. I stretched and brought my leg down and he smiled up at me.

"Hey um…could we maybe do something? None of the others want to play with me but you were willing before" the boy blushed and looked down. I smiled and looked at the others. They were being stuffy pants at the moment and Carl was getting restless and so was I.

"Sure thing sugar, what did you have in mind?" I asked him and brought my hoodie down from my hair and threw it up in a quick messy bun on top of my head.

"Tag?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. How about we play cartoon tag though?" I asked and started to walk with him outside into the snow. It would be fun to play in the snow.

"Cartoon tag?"

"It's a game like tag however if you're about to get tagged you can turn on your 'television' and yell the name of a cartoon and then you're immune however it only lasts 5 seconds and the person has to back up from you about five feet. It may be a little difficult considering it's just us but we can manage" I told him and I raced him outside.

"Okay, how do we start Chelle?"

"Well I'm going to be it so you better run fast boy!" I yelled and ran after him. He yelled out playfully and I almost had him and ended up falling into the snow when he yelled SpongeBob Squarepants. I got up and brushed the snow off of me before doing it again but this time I had caught him and twirled him around and tossed him into a pile of snow. His laugh was one of the best things I could've heard all day. I missed seeing children around, and I had a few friends of my own who had kids who were just babies even before the outbreak.

"Catch me if you can" I called out to him and took off around the yard. I had scooped up some snow and threw it at him before he could catch me. I dived into the snow mound and yelled Kim possible before he could touch me and he backed up like I had explained. Instead of running through covered me in snow.

Soon his weigh was on top of me and I moved out from under the snow and rolled around with him a bit. We would be freezing by the time we went in but he needed a little fun and so did I.

"Chelle?" Carl asked.

"Yeah bud?" I asked and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him against my side. His head was down and he looked down for the fun we were having which worried me. We didn't need another suicidal depressed person with us. The whole world was depressing enough as it is.

"Sophia is okay right? In heaven?" He asked.

"Of course she is. Wanna know what my mom used to tell me?" he nodded and turned towards me and I pulled him in my lap.

"Well I have a sister. No one else but you knows because you're special but she was so scared of thunder and my mom told her. When it's thundering and lightning out its just god and his angels bowling. Every time they get a strike it makes a sound to let the world know they were having fun. There is no need to be afraid of god and his angels. We'll the next time it storms listen for the thunder and it's your loved one bowling with god because they're an angel. I bet if you listen hard enough you can hear Sophia laughing up there flying around and bowling with her angel wings" I told him softly and he seemed so enchanted by the story.

"How old is your sister?" He asked.

"She's thirteen years old. I miss her a lot even though we used to fight constantly. Best sister in the world and soon you're going to have a sibling and be the older one. It's difficult but you have a bit of pride once they're pretty grown up" I told him and he nodded.

"I just hope she or he is okay in there now. The baby that is" he said and I smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"Of course she or he is kiddo. Your mom is doing a good job" I told him and he smiled big and wide. He was pretty damn happy to hear that. I got up and quickly brushed the snow off of both of us and grabbed his hand and started to walk back towards the prison.

"We're going to get frost bite and then I'm in a world of trouble. We gotta head in but same time tomorrow" I told him and he was happy about that. I liked it when he smiled; he was such a sweet boy when he wanted to be. I always wanted kids but now that wasn't possible at all and I wouldn't want what Lori was going through.

"Oh there you two are!" Lori yelled and came over to collect her son. She was freaking out for no reason. Anyone within an earshot could have heard us and we weren't that far off.

"Don't you ever take him again? Stupid girl!" she hissed and pulled Carl away from me. I stood there soaking wet from the snow and I didn't understand why she was freaking out. He had asked me to go play with him because no one else would and everyone saw us leave.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. How dare you take my son! I didn't know where he was." She spat and walked away from me but I took a few steps and held my ground.

"I have been the only one to play with him and keep him entertained. I tackled Dixon after a day of knowing him to entertain your boy! Everyone here watches him and loves him like he was their own especially after Sophia. I told that skank of a friend that Rick has that he shouldn't ever make you do his laundry! How dare you after everything we all have done for you, you act so ungrateful." I said disgusted by her. I had risked my life so her husband could be safe and many have risked themselves for her multiple times.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here! Rick and Shane were going to throw your ass out but no I saw how you were nice and now you don't do anything but sleep with that stupid redneck and belittle me!" She said and stepped in front of her son. If she wasn't pregnant she would have been on the ground crying for mercy.

"Oh bite me bitch. You have two dicks right now so if I'm sleeping with him then it's none of your business now is it? Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about either. Oh I saw you bitch" I got in her face at the last bit and I felt arms around me and saw Rick pulling Lori from me. She managed to grab onto my hair though and started to pull with Rick. Daryl quickly went forward when I let out a cry and Rick had to pry her hands off of me.

"Come on bitch right after that baby is born I am kicking your ass and I won't be pulling hair!" I yelled and finally they got her hands off of me and Daryl had me up against the wall. He was in front of me and kept me trapped between him and the wall and Rick had gotten Lori back to her cell.

"Let me go" I told him.

"Not until yer calm Rheims. I can't have yeh shooting the cops wife even if she deserves it. I won't have them tell yeh to leave" He was calm and I was still struggling against him slightly. I wanted to be free and go rip her stupid brown hair out of her scalp.

"I'm so sick and tired of being called a whore by everyone…I can't take it. You aren't a stupid redneck and either is merle. I can't stand it. It's not fair…were trying to survive and she's playing men against each other but she judges us" I whispered the last part and fell against the wall. I hadn't broken down yet and finally I had.

I turned away from him and cried against the wall. They had finally broken me after all this time. When I was alone no one had broken my spirit but now I was with them and I was either a no good whore or a bitch to a redneck because I liked him. I could care less what they thought but after a while it stared to sink in. I had a negative image of myself before when I was younger and it was slowly coming back. It wasn't fair to them either to be called rednecks or stupid when Daryl was the one who hunted for us and kept us safe.

I didn't let out heavy sobs but soft ones and I didn't move from my spot but neither did he. I waited for him to leave me alone so I could run outside to cry in peace but he never did. Instead he scooped me up as if I was light as a feather and walked me up the steps to our cell and laid me down on the bed.

"You ain't a whore. She was wrong about that and after te baby she can't get away with it Chelle. Just give it time…I'll talk to rick but I can't do much" He said and stroked my hair while I cried and finally it was reduced to a sniffle.

I took a nap on his chest just relaxing when I heard Merle come into our cell and start talking to Daryl. He was sat up against the wall while I was between his legs against his chest facing the wall. I kept my breathing steady but I'm sure he noticed. He was a hunter after all and it was kind of his thing to know this.

"So when did you find this bird" Merle's gruff voice said.

"Saved meh ass from a walker when I went te cleans up. Blushed so damn hard thought she might faint" He laughed and his chest vibrated.

"Now don't be turnin pussy on meh for some girl, Darlina."

"Am not, just wanna protect er is all."

"Sounds like a tough job with em always after 'er. She gets yeh into a lot of trouble?" He asked and I felt the bed sink against my feet and merle was probably sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Yeh but worth it, don't deserve their bitchin. She hunts and kills for em, even keeps that damn kid entertained. Risked er life for this place" and he seemed to get more irritated by the second as he went on.

I didn't want him upset with them because some of them treated me bad even though it was just mainly two people. T-Dog had started to act a bit cold though and when I smiled at him on my way out of the prison he turned his head from me.

I was starting to create a small rift in the group it seemed ever since I had gotten here. Maybe I shouldn't be here but I was being a selfish creature and staying for my own benefit. They had been getting along just fine without me and now here I was screwing it up for them.

I bit my lip and kept my head steady against his chest as they began chatting about the governor and how about rick was going to be calling a meeting tomorrow to see what this guy was really about. We also would have to do a run into town to get supplies.

I stretched and pretended to wake up yawning and rolled over slightly and saw Merle smirking at me. He was definitely someone too look out for. Not because he would do anything but I wouldn't want to mess with him.

"Morning" I said and stretched again and let my head fall and looked up and saw Daryl. He looked tired and really exhausted. He had bags under his eyes that I never noticed before. Surviving was taking a small toll on him.

"How was the nap sleepin beauty?" Merle asked as I moved from Daryl's chest and pushed him forward to sit behind him. I peeked over Daryl's shoulder to answer merle.

"Not too bad but I kept hearing this loud ass voice. Thinking it could've been yeh?" I joked with him and grabbed onto Daryl's shoulders and dug my thumbs into his knots that were in his shoulders and neck. I massaged his shoulders and necks while he leaned against me and every once in a while I would hear a grunt from him especially when I was working out a bit knot.

"Could've been meh. So spit fire, how you holdin up?" Merle asked. It seemed whenever merle was around that Daryl wasn't very talkative or whenever anyone else wasn't around.

"Good. I'm starving though, that kid can tire me out. I'm gonna need something in a bit" I laughed and he cracked a smile.

"I'm sure there's gonna be a better way to tire you out soon" he winked and stood up and headed out of the cell. I blushed just thinking about it. Daryl had kissed me and I had felt that once but even though I wanted _that, _I would probably wait considering he was skittish around me.

I moved my hands to go under the back of his shirt and just as my fingers brushed the skin of his bare shoulder under his top he grabbed my hands and turned around putting space between us.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Never touch there again" He hissed and threw my hands down on the bed and stalked off from the room. I sighed and quickly got up to walk after him. Instead of going downstairs though he went into the warden's office and sat down on the desk that was in there.

"Daryl…do you think a few scars are going to scare me?" I asked him slightly offended now that I thought about it. Did he think I wouldn't want him? Did he think I would find them disgusting or revolting.

"Cus I said so woman! Don't ever touch there under meh shirt. I can't…I can't have yeh touch there" He yelled and smashed his hand against the desk. I sighed and decided that if he really felt that way he needed to see for himself I didn't mind.

I quickly pulled off my hoodie and he stared at me for a moment before I lifted my shirt up over my head, and I was without a bra. My hair was long enough to cover my breasts but that wasn't the main point of this at the moment.

I turned around a bit and showed him my shoulder and pointed to a scar I had running from my shoulder to my shoulder blade.

"I called the neighbor a whore and he threw his glass of water and it shattered here. He was fucking the neighbor and I called him out on it" I told him then pointed to my lower back at the burn there. "I told him to leave me the hell alone and he put his cigarette there and burned me. I was sixteen at the time and the other one was when I was fifteen" I pointed to another scar that was on my hip. "I told you my dad was a bastard and he was, I was at a Christmas party and being groped by his friend while they were drunk and he left me this to remember him by while my dad watched and didn't help. I ran out and cried and walked all the way home bare foot in the snow. I was seventeen." I pointed to a few more and showed him them then turned around and faced him and showed him the ones on my stomach and the one on my collar bone. I had my fair share, probably nothing like him but they were enough to hopefully let him understand I wasn't repulsed.

"Chelle…" he said softly.

"Scars are their own survival stories. Scars are beautiful in a way no one could understand unless you had them yourself. They are what mark you as a survivor and not the self-inflicted ones but the ones we receive by others." I told him and he nodded and just cast his eyes down away from me.

I wasn't ashamed by what I had covering me.

"These are also wounds but wounds that help me feel better about me. I had shitty self-esteem as a child and I guess that's why I broke down again today but I put tattoos on my body to cover it up. The ugly until I realized I thought I was attractive and that's what counted" I told him and showed him my wrists. One had the words "the most happy" while the other had the word "Namaste" on it. It mean that I recognize your soul and the light in you.

"You're beautiful Chelle" He walked over to me and pulled me against him. His strong hands gripped my waist while he leaned down smirking lightly. The cocky daryl was what I liked and it looked like he was back. I liked all of him but the broken Daryl was something I wanted fixed so bad. I wanted him to see himself the way I did.

"Well I'm glad you think so" I laughed and he kissed me softly. It wasn't like the other quick hurried kisses either. It was soft and light. His hand moved from my hip to my chin holding it between his curled forefinger and thumb.

His scruff rubbed against the skin surrounding my lips and when I pressed further against him he nuzzled his scruff against my face. Most girls hated that but I loved it. Something about a guy with hair on his face and chest just was manly and something I wanted desperately. All the guys who had chased me were very feminine and most of the time very bitchy. Daryl was a bastard at times to me but he was a good one.

I kissed him back and moved my hands from my sides to wrap around his strong broad shoulders. My fingers gripping he back of his jacket trying to draw him closer to me. His forehead rested against mine for a few moments after he broke the kiss.

"Yer mine girly" he growled and I laughed when he pulled me against him tight. I felt safe wrapped up in his arms.

"Yours" I told him and he leaned down after few moments to retrieve my hoodie and tank top for me. It wasn't warm in the prison and it was still winter after all. I left my tank top in his hands and just pulled on my hoodie. I needed to wash the tank top anyway. Before I could pull it down all the way he pushed his head under my hoodie and kissed my upper stomach where one of my scars was. His lips felt like they were erasing them, how euphoric it was to feel like the scar was gone.

"Oh well what do we have here?" I looked over at a slightly intoxicated Rick. He laughed and came into the warden's office with us. Daryl's head quickly pulled out of my shirt and he fixed his hair. You could tell he was embarrassed by the way his ears turned a bit pink.

"What did you need fearless leader?" I teased.

"Carol wanted me to tell you dinner's done and I guess I owe her a candy bar if I find one. We all had bets on yeh and now I guess they're true" I saw Daryl's head snap up at this and he didn't look happy at all.

"A bet?"

"Yep, we were betting if either you were having sex or not or you were doing whatever. Tonight though we are celebrating because it is almost a year of us being together" Rick said and raised a bottle of southern comfort. Daryl's hand snapped out and grabbed it from him and took a sip then handed it back. He was right though they had almost been together a year and I was here for around six months or so.

"Well I guess it's time to drink up" I laughed and watched a very snookered leader walk out of the office and down the steps towards everyone who was getting a bit liquored up. I had a feeling that Merle and Daryl could hold their liquor though and possibly Shane.

I grabbed Daryl's hand and dragged him down stairs to everyone. Tonight I would try to get him a little drunk. I was starting to want a bit more than some kissing, perhaps some heavy petting…

**/So Shane wasn't there this night. **

**Okay so I'm basing Chelle off of myself a lot of the time and my own reaction. I'm pretty new to the whole having an OC thing so a lot of stuff about her is tied into things about me. Some things more exaggerated then others but for the most part. All very true.**

**Plus who could resist putting their personality up against Dixon? **

**Next Chapter will be some heavy petting ;) and we'll see how he reacts to be interrupted...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I pulled Daryl with me going down the steps quickly to the small party with everyone. Carol and Merle were drinking and so was Rick and Shane who were acting all friendly with each other but it was probably so Rick would pass out and then he could have his fun with Lori again even though she's pregnant with possibly another man's child.

Glenn and Maggie were drinking slightly and Beth was helping Hershal to his seat and I saw her walk over to Rick and give him a hug. He wrapped one arm around her and I saw Maggie looking their way. Beth let go of him and rubbed his shoulder before coming back over to the little area we had made as our living room. I sat down on the ground and pulled Daryl with me.

We had situated ourselves so that I was sitting down Indian style on the ground and Daryl was laid out with his upper back against my legs and his head resting on my stomach. His feet were stretched out in front of him and the crossbow was next to us.

Maggie had her head in Glenn's lap while he played with her hair and Carol seemed to be getting slightly cozy with merle. Their shoulders touching now.

"How did ya'll manage to meet anyway?" I asked.

"Well isn't that a story" Merle laughed and he told me about how he had to go get Daryl from the site where they were working. They had driven home and gotten all their shit and started towards the forest where they knew the land and could hunt. Daryl had seen their camp and told Merle about it apparently and they planned to rob them and head out towards the middle of the country where it was more rural.

"Wow" I remarked. I didn't think that they could ever have robbed the group and head out on their own. I think hearing that confirmation made Shane uncomfortable because his knuckles were white on the bottle he was holding.

"Thank god I got here on time or ya'll would've been in a pickle if yeh tried that. Some jack ass tried to do that while I was crossing into Georgia and his ass ended up in a river" I laughed and I felt Daryl's chuckles. He had a bottle of southern comfort in his hands and took a swig from it occasionally.

"Oh I'd be afraid of her. She goes nuts on walkers" Glenn laughed and I nodded.

"Maggie and I are an unbeatable team of walker destroyers. I think we could take on you Dixon boys and give you a run for yer money" I noted and Merle snorted.

"Ain't nothing that can kill a Dixon" Daryl huffed and Merle lifted his glass as if to say I agree with you.

"Now she didn't say anything about killing one of you. I think she'd be quite upset but we could probably give you a run for your money" Maggie said putting her fist up and I did the same. We were apocalyptic soul mates for sure.

"Ight girlies. After we sleep this off maybe we'll see. Now how's about we talk about the china man getting a girlfriend. How'd you manage that?" Merle asked teasing Glenn.

"He's Korean" Daryl muttered.

"I actually pursued him. Poor thing was shaking in his boots" Maggie laughed and nuzzled Glenn while he laughed awkwardly. He was drinking slightly but probably not enough to get drunk. Hershal was laughing away at his expense and had his own bottle of beer. Beth looked so content you couldn't even tell something bad had happened to her.

Lori was nowhere to be seen which worried me though.

I stole the bottle of southern comfort from Daryl and took a swig. It burned in my throat but I needed just a little something and I doubt there would be any wine around here anywhere. The conversation was light and airy for once which was nice. We were actually enjoying ourselves.

"Oh Sweetie will you please teach me how to do that hip movement" Carol was asking me and of course I agreed. I had told her before I would teach her how to belly dance. I moved from Daryl and he sat up on his elbows instead of being supported by me.

I grabbed Carol from her seat and brought her over to the side but we were quickly pushed in the center of everyone except for T-Dog and Shane who were off to the side talking.

I rolled up my hoodie slightly so she could see my hips better and she did the same. I went on the tips of my toes practically and lifted one hip then lifted my arms up and she repeated everything I did. I was slightly tipsy after drinking the southern comfort. I lifted my other hip up and dropped the other down and she repeated.

"Now we're going to contract our lower stomach and push out the upper and then do it in reverse for a tummy roll "I slapped my stomach slightly for emphasis and did a basic roll and started to do the hip movements with it. She was a little wobbly with it but was getting the hang of it.

"Oh Chelle! How did you do that thing" she was pointing to her rear end and I nearly doubled over laughing. I slowly started to contract all of my stomach and stick my ass out slightly and started moving faster with my hips rocking slightly which gave it the affect I was moving my ass quickly. If I had beads it would have sounded like I was just jiggling my ass.

"Once you master the roll you can do that. Also just moving around a lot helps. I started to roll my hips and step one way the other and twirled around before doing I again. Lifting my arms up gracefully and setting them back down.

"Oh you'll have to teach me when I'm a little less snookered" She laughed and brought her arm around me.

I couldn't help but cover my mouth to giggle. She went back over to merle to show him and he seemed to really like what I had taught her. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. It was funny seeing such a gruff looking man to be dancing with a fragile woman. He was laughing slightly though.

I walked back over to Daryl and ignored everyone else. He patted his lap and sat up. I put one leg on either side of him and slowly sunk down and sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands found their way to his shoulders.

"Your brother sure is something else" I told him and he laughed and brought his hands down to my hips.

"Well can't blame 'im if yer dancin like tat" He said and I smirked and did a small hip roll against him and he growled and stopped my moving when he held my hips down. I pouted playfully and he just rolled his eyes.

"Stop it" He hissed and I just groaned and got off his lap and sat down next to him. I lie on the ground and put my head back with my hands under my head. I was just being silly. Maybe he wasn't a drunk who was horny or was touchy feely. Maybe he was a mean drunk. I didn't know anything about him when he was so for all I know I could be poking the bear.

"Chelle" He said and lay down next to me and rolled near me.

"What?" I tried to act like I wasn't mad but I knew he probably already knew that. Hell Merle and Carol had already snuck away somewhere probably getting something and here I couldn't even tease him a bit but he did before to me back at the camp.

"I don't…like that public shit…makes meh uncomfortable. It's uncomfortable to see it te, okay?" He said and he sounded irritated. I turned towards him and nodded with a fake smile on my face. Was he embarrassed of me?

Instead of staying there though he grabbed my hand and hoisted me up with him and pulled me over towards the hallway, his crossbow slung on his other shoulder away from me. The group was enjoying themselves too much for them to notice him and I slip away.

We were back in the medical room and he pushed his crossbow onto one of the tables. I stood at the entrance and looked around before he pulled me in and shut the door quietly. He grabbed my waist and put me on the table next to his crossbow.

"I don't understand Rheims. Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why you wanna hook up with someone like me? I don't get it yer like the artist type right? All liberal and shit and yeh should probably be with someone more like yeh. I can't be that artsy guy. Imma outdoor, crossbow wielding, redneck that dun do relationships." He finished.

I felt bad for laughing at him but he just didn't get it and it was okay that he didn't understand. He looked pissed off by the fact I was up here laughing but I grabbed onto his shirt before he could go anywhere.

"Daryl, if you hadn't noticed, the world has gone to shit. I was never looking for an artsy boy. I was looking for a man and never found one until now. I don't do relationships either. In fact I was pretty much married to my school work" I said and kept my hands latched onto his shirt. I didn't want him leaving me.

"I can't do that though the whole marriage thing. No marriage, no kids, no white picket fence. Yer momma would probably want that but I can't." He explained.

"Never wanted that. My dad kind of ruined the whole wanting marriage and kid's thing for me and I hate the color white. I'd rather be in a prison with some guy im extremely attracted too and have a good time with." I smiled and pulled him closer to me and he just stared at me for a moment. When he stared it was never in a bad way but he analyzed everything including me.

"I'm serious" I said and his head hung slightly before he brought it back up and cupped my face bringing it close to his. I pushed myself forward to meet his lips. I needed something a bit more than the kissing as much as I enjoyed it.

His hands worked their way into my hair and he pressed my up against him holding my lips against his. I smiled against his lips and locked my legs around his waist. I wasn't letting him go this time as easily. His lips were against mine moving roughly and his tongue had snuck its way past my lips and against my tongue. My arms moved over his shoulders. I felt his hands move under my top against my back igniting my skin; he left the feeling of being on fire while he moved from my lower back to my upper one.

His breath was cold against my skin when his lips trailed down from my lips to my neck and to the spot he had chosen to be his mark. I felt him start to suck on my skin and I moaned and rolled my hips against his. His hands gripped my thighs and he grunted against my neck.

His bucked up against me and I could feel his erection against my core. I hissed slightly when his sucking got harder and I knew he was leaving me a hickey. I ran my hands over his hard chest and moved under his shirt. He leaned back slightly to help me pull it off of him.

I hadn't ever seen a man like him but jus he boys. He had hair on his chest and his abs weren't as define as some of the guys that I had seen before but he wasn't flimsy. They were defined and he was hard for the most part. I ran my hands over his chest and traced the tattoo he had over his heart. It must have been his mother's name or something but I didn't question it. I looked up and his eyes were slightly hooded. He moved my hair from my neck and admired his handy work on my neck.

I leaned forward hesitantly and kissed some of the scars that were on his chest and then the tattoo over his heart. Lightly I grazed his nipple with my tongue and he smirked and bucked up against me and started to rub rhythmically against my pants. His jeans were tight on him, and his bulge was visible and I was able to feel a lot.

I gasped when he pressed harder against me and it hit a spot that made me want to purr. I held on tighter and rolled my hips in rhythm with him and he pushed me down to lay against the table. I lay against the table while his hands worked my shirt over my head but kept it so that it was still on my arms keeping them above my head so he didn't have to hold my arms.

"Dar-"he covered my mouth with his and his hands moved up my sides and finally I felt his hands kneading my breasts. I felt his thumbs run over my hardened nipples. I moaned against his lips, every time he rubbed my nipples with his thumb was like an electric current straight to my clit.

I arched up and tried to move my arms but they were bound under my sweater. I groaned and he moved down to my breasts taking one of my hardened nipples in his mouth, his tongue twirling around it. His teeth scraped against my areola. I hissed when his hips made contact with mine.

"Daryl" I moaned when the door was thrown open and Shane came in, his eyes wide and wild like he had seen a ghost.

"Walkers have gotten in and Loris in labor!" he yelled. Daryl growled and his head snapped up and grabbed his crossbow before slamming the door shut on Shane.

"Tell the bitch to birth er own kid" He yelled and waited at the door for me to pull my shirt back on. I was so damn worked up from all this teasing and now I wasn't even getting the payout. I moved over to Daryl and he pulled his arm around me and we went outside. Walkers were getting in from somewhere and it wasn't the front of the prison.

"Everyone! Get to higher ground and block the stairs" Rick ordered pointing towards everyone to move separate ways. The guys were sent to go find the leak where all of the walkers were coming while Maggie and I were in charge of finding a safe place for her to give birth. I quickly kissed him before he was shoved off with the rest of them and I grabbed my gun and Maggie grabbed Lori.

We pulled her through a few hallways while Carol and Beth were taking Carl somewhere safe.

We end up running into them and they join our small group. I took down a few walkers and wipe the blood from my face. I shot Maggie a look; Lori's contractions are coming closer and closer. Finally I kick down a door and make them all shuffle in and shut it pressing my body against it.

"Carol you need to help her!" I urged and Carol looked panicked.

"I've never done a C-section and that's what Hershal said she needed. I haven't done one on a living person" She said and I looked at Maggie and tossed her my knife.

"Do it then. Hershel's your dad you must have picked up something from him." I told her and Lori was screaming and yelling as the contractions hit closer. She wasn't ever going to be able to do it vaginally. She wouldn't make it either.

I held the door shut when I felt walkers moving against it.

"Now!" I yelled and Maggie started to drag the blade across her lower abdomen while Beth held Carl close to her. Lori let out a blood curdling scream and held still while Maggie cut her open and started to get the baby out of her.

"Oh give her to me" Carol said and moved forward to grab the baby. I opened the door and slipped through it to get rid of some of the walkers. I kicked one in the stomach and shot the other one in the head before moving back inside.

Lori was lying on the ground with Carl over her crying. The baby wasn't attached to its umbilical cord anymore and was being swaddled in Maggie's hoodie. Lori was crying and dying all at the same time, there was no way for us to stitch up her stomach. She laughed slightly and I kept the door shut. Carl wept and Carol was sobbing while trying to rock the baby in her arms to the best of her ability.

"Mom…"

"Oh baby boy. Take care of her…and your father. You need to protect them" Lori said softly and caressed Carl's cheek. She looked like she was on deaths door.

"Chelle" she said and Maggie took my spot while I walked over towards her.

"I'm sorry…I was jealous. You're good for this group….will you please make sure he's okay" she had tears streaming down her face by the time I knelt next to her. I nodded and took her hand in mine. I stroked her hand with my thumb.

"I will always be here for him. I promise you that. He'll be saved and love and so will your baby girl" I told her and stroked her hair. She nodded and quickly blinked and looked over at me again.

"Tell Rick I love him…always have and I always will…I didn't mean…it happened and then I just couldn't stop. Shane he…" she trailed off and choked slightly. Her eyes stopped searching the room and she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Carol was sobbing at this point and Carl had gone quiet. Soon the light went out of her eyes and she was expressionless. I paid my respect and prayed for her. My hand ghosted over her eyes and shut them.

"Carl we…maybe you should wait by Maggie…" I told him. We would have to shoot her in the head; we didn't know how much time we had with her body being dead. I sighed and stood up and pulled out my gun and waited for him to move but instead he took the gun from my hand.

"She was my mom…" he trailed off. I nodded and pulled him against me while he aimed the gun at his head. I wrapped my fingers around his to make sure it was aimed right. I waited for him to pull the trigger. It would take a while but maybe it would give him his peace to let him know he sent his mom to heaven.

"Remember what I told you. The next storm…well listen for them and laugh with them" I was tearing up now and held him tight against me. No one should ever have to bury a parent this young. Lori wasn't always the best woman but she wasn't a mother and didn't deserve to die. She made some bad decisions. I didn't now Ricks and Hers relationship so I had no right to judge her, none of us did but we did and she judged right back.

"Carl…I can-"I was cut off by the kick back of the gun. The shot rang through the enclosed space and it caused a collective silence. I bowed my head and pulled Carl against me as he cried against my stomach. I rubbed his back.

"We need to get her to Rick…she needs her daddy and big brother" Maggie said sniffling. I nodded and Carl walked with me. I held my gun out for Maggie who took it and went in the front. I took the back with Carl while Carol walked in between us with the baby along with Beth. I made sure to lock the door and mark it as where Lori was.

We couldn't find them for about ten minutes before we walked out into the courtyard to see the men upset and talking with one another. I wiped my tears but it only made me sob harder. How could we tell rick he lost his wife?

Maggie was the first out of the cage and ran to Glenn while Beth went to her father and held onto him tightly. She was sobbing. I Held Carl to me while we walked out. Shane and Rick looked over at us expecting to see her come out but she wasn't there.

I lead Carl over to Rick and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry…we have your daughter" I was barely able to get a word out. Carol came over and showed Rick his daughter but he seemed confused.

"Lori…where. Where is Lori?" He asked.

"She…couldn't make it…" I trailed off and started to sob. Everyone was quiet. I let go of Carl and let him walk to his dad but instead he stayed with me.

"Dad…" He trailed off. Rick grabbed his son and pulled him to him. His eyes were starting to get red and he began to cry.

"No…no...NO" he was angry now and walked over to a corpse and kicked it. I stepped away and walked over to Daryl who took me in his arms and let me sob against his chest. We couldn't lose anyone else. I held onto him tight and I heard Rick crying out. I couldn't imagine what he felt or what Carl felt. They would need to have a long talk after all this about what happened.

I turned slightly to see Rick on the ground crying. Shane stood their emotionless and had a blank stare at the ground. Carol was keeping the baby quiet while Merle was just staring at them. He probably wasn't someone who dealt with emotions like Daryl.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes again and just held onto him. I definitely couldn't lose him, I would be devastated. The baby started crying and I just reminded me of Lori. I needed to always keep her kids safe no matter what. I would risk my lives for both of them, I made a promise and I would never let anything happen to them no matter what.

"Shh…Chelle. It'll be okay" Daryl mumbled against my hair. His cheek was pressed against the top of my head. I nodded and closed my eyes. It had to be okay, we needed to do a run now we weren't prepared to feed a baby or do anything else. We could feed it what we had right now since we had a little milk that we kept in the snow.

"Carol we need to get her inside…she needs to be warm" I said. My voice sounded raspy from what I heard and Merle quickly escorted Carol inside. I noticed Beth walk over to rick while Hershel went inside of the cage. She walked over to Carl first and kissed his head before making her way over to Rick. She whispered something to him that got him to get up. She walked him towards the entrance and Maggie and Glenn followed.

I looked up at Daryl and nodded. He kept his arms around me as we walked towards the inside. Rick wouldn't be the same after this. We needed to go on a run for more baby formula. We only had the little bit that we had picked up from one of the houses that had kids. I needed the kids to be fine and I needed Daryl to tell me he would always be here for me.

**/ Lori has died. I felt so bad writing it like that and I wanted it to be more heartfelt but she hadn't been the nicest of people at the end but at the very end. She was just a mother wanting what was best for her babies. **

**Chelle will protect them I can guarantee that.**

**Review my Darlings!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had been a week since Lori had died and everything was slowly turning around for the group and sinking. We were cold towards one another and I didn't understand why, we were fighting over the baby and who was taking care of her. We were fighting over food rationing and who would go out on runs for supplies and most of all we were fighting about spying on Woodbury where that man the Governor lived.

We needed to go on another run today and we would have to talk about it in a bit to elect someone to go and do it.

Beth took care of the baby along with Carl for the most part, I told him he needed to be a big brother and take care of his sister. He was willing to do it but he grew cold and distant from Shane and Rick. He barely talked to them and when we went to search for more things he would shoot anything in his path. He had become a shell of the sweet boy I had known. He retained some things when he was with me and he would always be polite but if I didn't talk to him first then he wouldn't talk. He had taken a liking to being around Beth and the baby though.

He was respectful towards Merle and Daryl though but I had a feeling it was because he respected them, they weren't sweet and they knew how to take care of themselves and others. They were anything but considerate and they were in his words from a while ago 'bad asses.

Carol had gotten closer to Merle and Daryl which was nice to see them all spending time together but it made me feel jealous since Daryl hadn't said more than two words to me this week. He would excuse himself whenever he was around me and spent his time going on runs or hunting. He would spend his time with them though. He didn't even stay in the cell anymore. He ended up going to one of the guard towers and said he couldn't feel claustrophobic anymore; he wasn't an animal and shouldn't be in a cage.

Maggie and Glenn were still good and Hershel was a saint as always making sure that Judith, the baby, was taken care of. Shane and T-Dog on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the baby and suggested we leave it out in the cold for a walker to get. They said we didn't need another mouth to feed and it was a liability and not an asset. I had gotten upset and almost shot them both in the head. I raised my gun up and said if they ever touched the baby I wouldn't hesitate and I would string them up and let the walkers eat and pick at their flesh while they were dying a slow death. Both had stayed away from her for now.

I lay in my cot and waited for someone to call me down. I had never felt lonelier in my entire life even when I didn't live with anyone and I was by myself. I at least didn't feel like I was cut off from everyone. I really did have nothing else to live for since I was avoided like the plague by someone I wanted to just be with me.

"Who wants to volunteer?" I heard Rick's strong voice carry through the cells. I quickly got up and walked over to the edge.

"I'll go" I told him. I needed to get out of the damn prison. Glenn quickly volunteered and Maggie was going to but we only needed two. We couldn't risk anyone else lives.

I got myself ready silently and got out as soon as I could, take the steps two at a time. I needed this, the unknown if I would come back or not. I needed to come back though for the sake of my two favorite kiddies.

"Ready Chelle?" Rick asked me and I nodded but before I went I ran over to Judith to give her a quick kiss and I grabbed Carl despite his protest and kissed his forehead.

"Better come back" He mumbled and I ruffled his hair.

"Of course I will kid" I told him simply and walked over towards the exit of the prison where some of the others gathered. Merle was with Daryl talking to Maggie about something. Glenn quickly gave her a kiss in the middle of her talking and she kissed him back. It was nice to see them still like that. I sighed and walked over.

"Ready, Glenn?" I asked him.

"Wait yer goin Chelle?" Daryl asked. It had been a lot more than I ever got out of him before and it was before I was going out on a run, typical. I smiled and turned towards him.

"Yep, Judith needs more formula and I'm not about to stand around and watch everyone else do the dirty work. She asked me to keep em safe" I said and started to walk away. I didn't know if it would be the last time that I saw him and I didn't know if it would be the last time I saw anyone except Glenn considering this Woodbury was close by and they weren't friendly people. I didn't know if it would be the last time and then I would get bit by a walker.

I didn't stop until I got to the red Jeep we were taking into town. I waited against the side of the car for Glenn and finally his head popped from around the corner and he jogged over towards the jeep and opened the door. I slid in and he got in on the driver's side.

"So…what was that back there?" He asked casually as he was pulling out from the prison and down the dirt road that would lead us to town.

"Nothing at all, he hasn't spoken to me in the past week but now that I'm going he's going to? Its complete bullshit" I mumbled and unhooked my knife from my boot and brought it to my lap. I couldn't shoot anyone, that would bring to much attention but I could do other things.

"He's just…complicated I guess. He's different from when I first met him. Called me china man and was pretty rude. You changed him a bit." He offered and we pulled over to the side of the road. If there was anyone in there we didn't want them to see the car. He locked it when we got out and we walked towards the city.

"I don't care. I was right in the first place not to have feelings for him but I had a lapse in judgment. If he wants something he'll have to figure it out" I told Glenn. I did have a lapse in judgment and it was a great lapse. I wouldn't and I couldn't regret it but the pain I felt after was terrible. I didn't like to be ignored and especially by him. Maybe if I was him I would ignore me too. I was just some kid who he could potentially knock up and then he would be shit out of luck.

He didn't deserve that and I didn't so maybe this was all for the best that we didn't end up like Rick and Lori.

"Let's head to the Rite Aid. There's bound to be baby food in there" Glenn said pointing to the corner store. I nodded and we headed over there. Once inside we made sure the building was clear of any walkers and to our convenience it was. I grabbed a bag and quickly walked over to the baby aisle and grabbed as much baby formula and outfits as I could along with some toys for when she would teeth. We could freeze them easily probably.

I picked up a cute white bib and walked over to the arts and crafts center and found a sharpie and wrote 'lil asskicker' on it. Daryl had named her previously before Carl suggested Judith. He was the only one who could calm her down after she was getting restless. You could tell he didn't mind being the only one that could calm Judith. He would never admit it though; he was too much of a man's man to admit he liked children.

Glenn was somewhere else in the store getting food while I was just paying attention to the baby things. I found some cute onesis that would keep her warm. It couldn't hurt despite the fact winter was almost over but even the night time was pretty cold in Georgia.

Finally I found some bottles and a pacifier. I remember my sister used to love hers and would leave it anywhere so Judith may be the same especially since she would need something to suck on when she was sleeping. It was just something a lot of babies did.

I found more diapers and my stuff was packed up. I walked over to the register and got a pack of smokes for myself and two for Daryl and Merle. Hopefully they wouldn't mind that I was thinking of them.

"Glenn is there anything else we need?" I asked him.

He came from one of the aisles "Yeah we need some medicine. Could you get it at the pharmacy? I need to grab some batteries for the flash lights and then we're done" He said and went back into the aisle. I ran into the back of the store towards the pharmacy and walked behind the counter and raided their stock. There was still some good shit back here. I grabbed some pain killers and some things for allergies and colds. I even picked up some liquid shit for the kid that was supposed to help with fevers in case he couldn't swallow a pill. I still hated swallowing pills.

A blow to my head was delivered and I fell to the ground, catching myself on my palms. I looked up and saw two guys, their faces contorted into nasty smirks. I went to yell out but the one hit me with the butt of his gun on my mouth. My lip was cut and I would have a nasty bruise against my mouth. They grabbed me and started to escort me out of the store. Glenn must have been outside because with all the racket there was no chance he couldn't have heard.

They took me outside and threw me to the ground and I saw Glenn being held at gun point. I stood up and was knocked back down on the ground by one of the men.

"Well what do we have here…an Asian and a woman…where's your group" the man spat and kicked me in the back. I hissed.

"We don't have a group" I said and tried to sit up but was shoved back to the ground.

"So it's just you two?" He asked with a smirk and looked over towards Glenn. I nodded towards Glenn. I wouldn't want them to find the others, especially the children. I rubbed my jaw.

"Yes. Just us, please we don't want to cause trouble. We'll just take our things and leave. No trouble" Glenn said and tried to walk towards me but the guy wrapped his arms around the back of Glenn's and held him tight.

I knew what was going to happen.

"No…that's not going to happen. My men…haven't seen a woman in a very long time" he smiled down at me, it was twisted. I shrugged off my pack. If they were just going to take me then I wanted Glenn to be able to take this back to Judith. One of them grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my feet.

"What do you say to a little play time?" He asked me and his knife dragged across my collarbone. It didn't break skin but the threat was there. I wanted to spit in his face and tell him to go to hell. The way he looked at me made me feel disgusting.

"Let him go" I demanded.

"Oh? Making orders?" He chuckled.

"I'll go quietly. I won't fight if you let him go with what we collected. I'll stay and not give you a hard time" I gritted out and Glenn's eyes widened and he went to move forward.

"Chelle…NO!" he yelled and was thrashing now from the guy.

"Please just let him go back to our car. He'll move on I promise you and I will do whatever you want" I was trying to bargain with the man while Glenn was screaming bloody murder. I shot him a look trying to convey to him to shut up.

"Hmm…what's so special about you that we should let him go so easily? Maybe we want to rough him up a bit" He said and drew his gun and pointed it at Glenn's chest. I held my breath and waited for the trigger to go off but the man just looked at me. He was quite disgusting too.

"I'm a virgin" I whispered out. That was one thing that they would find interesting. Men were pigs and if they had their hands on a virgin then I was worth something. Through time being a virgin was actually worth something.

"A virgin eh?" He was intrigued now and walked over to me and lifted up my face towards his. His hands weren't soft and even when Daryl's hands were calloused they felt right. This guy didn't feel right at all.

"Boys let the little Asian boy go. Escort him to his car. We'll let the couple say their goodbyes" he said without taking his eyes off of me. I quickly backed away from him and grabbed the bag and walked over to Glenn and handed it to him. He pulled me tightly against him.

"Chelle…you give them hell. We need to escape. Let them kill you before…" he trailed off and I knew what he meant. I wouldn't let them touch me.

"Make sure they get this Glenn. Tell Rick I'm sorry that I can't be around and tell Carol she needs to take care of those kids. Could you…tell Daryl" I choked on the last part. I didn't know what to even tell him to tell Daryl. There was so much.

"I will protect them" I nodded "Wherever I go…I will take them all down and they will pay" I smiled slightly and laughed and hugged him tight and he dropped the bag to hug me back.

"Chelle. We'll find you and bring you back." I shook my head.

"No…Don't. Keep Maggie safe. I have nothing left and I'm okay with that. You need to keep them away from Woodbury" I felt myself tearing up when I said this. I needed them all safe. I had grown quite attached to everyone even Shane. I thought he was a bastard like my dad but to be tortured by these people was nothing I wished upon anyone. I turned from Glenn and shot him a smile before walking over towards the men. I would give them hell where it counted and then I would kill myself before anything happened.

I smiled at Glenn and waved before letting one of them grab my arms and tie a rope around them. I struggled a little but not much. I let them escort me to their cars and start the drive to their camp. It was in the opposite direction of ours.

They kept driving and the men left me in the back of the car lying on the ground. I sniffled and quickly wiped my face against the ground. I wouldn't ever cry in their presence or show them fear. I won't back down.

-**Switching to 3****rd**** person**-

Glenn was stunned that they had driven off. He ran all the way to the car and left the bag, he wasn't concerned about it. He had forgotten it all together. He got to the Jeep and ripped out of the town and back towards the prison. He was upset, tears rolling down his eyes. How would he explain to this to everyone?

He sped up when he got on the dirt road that led to the prison. Carol saw Glenn coming and quickly opened up the gate and he zoomed it and parked, he dirt being kicked up all over. She had never seen him drive like such a mad man before.

She noticed Chelle wasn't with him though. Glenn quickly got out of his car and fell to the ground in a heap. He didn't know what to do now; she had sold herself to make sure they were all safe. Carol bent down to help him up.

"Where is she?" She questioned. Her voice frantic with concern.

"She…oh god. What do I tell them?" He asked.

"Where Glenn?!"

"These men took her. She let them to save us. They're going to torture and rape her Carol" Glenn cried and Carol brought him close. They got up and quickly went up to the prison.

"Where is she?" Rick asked and stepped forward. Glenn couldn't say anything though. Maggie walked over and took her boyfriend from Carol and he collapsed to the ground against the side of the prison. She was trying to get him to talk when Carol just came out and said everything.

"He said that Chelle bargained for our lives with her…body. They may be from Woodbury. He said that they were going to torture and possibly Rape her." Carol told the group who had gathered around. Merle was the first to curse and look over at Daryl. His once emotionless face was filled with rage. He was going to make them all pay for whatever they did to her.

He cursed and took the chair that was next to him and picked it up and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He was going on a rampage, his fist connecting to the concrete of the prison wall. Rick and Merle had to restrain him from doing any real damage to him. Even Shane had his head bowed. He had called her so many names because he was afraid she would reveal his relationship with Lori to Rick but she had just sacrificed herself for everyone.

He had pegged her wrong. Rick was distressed and Beth was the first one to speak up.

"We need to get her back. She can't do that!" her voice was strained as she held baby Judith in her arms. Glenn groaned when he heard the cry, he had forgotten her baby formula and that was the one thing Chelle wanted him to remember. He felt like an idiot.

"You will take me to Woodbury" Daryl demanded from his brother.

"Of course little brother but we don't have much time before they reach the governor. We'll go tomorrow morning. We need a plan, we can't just go in there guns blazing" Merle tried to reason with him but Daryl wasn't having any of it. He had been terrible to Chelle before she left and now he needed to make amends. He may never see her again and when he did see her he would make sure she knew that she was his.

"You fucking let er go out there! With the kid of all people! I should've been the one, could've protected her!" he yelled at Rick, he was lashing out at anyone he could see or get his hands on. He was ready to murder someone and he didn't care who it was. He couldn't thin straight and all he saw was red, he was blood thirsty and wanted to get her back.

He needed to make it right and protect her because that was what men did. He remembered merle telling him that behind every good man there was a woman and he wanted to be a good man, he wanted to be a great man unlike his father and he needed Chelle there. He needed her more than he wanted to admit but she needed him too.

-**Back to Chelle**-

They kept me in a room with no windows except for a single light bulb that were on so the town must have had energy, probably only a small amount. The men had already had their fun trying to get me to talk. I had been hit with hands, guns, and any various items they could fine. My lip was busted up and I had a black eye probably by now. My ribs were aching and I spit out blood every now and then that had built up from my gums bleeding.

Thank god for no internal bleeding. I wasn't given water or food yet and the night was carrying on. They had left only an hour ago and sure enough they would be back soon to probably do worse then beat me slightly. I could handle getting hit but there was something I wouldn't be prepared for. No one should ever be prepared to be violated though.

I whimpered when I heard footsteps outside of the metal door. It creaked open and a man with an eye patch walked in, he was clean cut and well groomed. He had this air about him that said he was in charge. He was probably the one merle had talked about.

"Hello sweetheart, you can call me the Governor" his southern drawl was enough to send me over the edge. I was going to die soon and he would be the one who will kill me. My eyes widened at his name and I quickly turned my head away from him. I wouldn't let him see the fear, never.

I couldn't look back and want things to be different. They were safe and I had traded my life for something good for them and that was okay.

I would never look back.

**/ I feel like I should slip away before I get angry people who read this and tell me don't let them rape Chelle or let them rescue her before she gets beaten or tortured. Any time I've ever written something on this website and people get attached to the character and an incident happens. I get tons of people reviewing asking me not to let something happen to the character. **

**Okay well to actually address this. Remember I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible…to some extent and shit happens that we can't stop sometimes and every time something bad happens to a main character we can't always have them be saved. **

**I am in no way condoning rape or abuse. I'm just saying for the purpose of this story I can't have Daryl saving her every time she's in a jam. **

**This is an ADULT story. It is rated MATURE for a reason. **

**Review lovelies and give me your thoughts and opinions. I write faster when I know what you're thinking even if it's to beg me not to let something happen to her. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**/WARNING: Implied Rape and Abuse. Skip if you don't want to read this./**

My head hung, my hair covering my face from the outside world. I was strapped to the chair, my body bruised and aching all over. My clothes were removed hours ago and the aches I felt were enough to make me cry out every time I moved slightly. I looked down and let my eyes open slightly, blood was along my thighs and down to my feet pooling slightly. It wasn't as bad, I tried to tell myself, as it looked. I lifted my head and let it hang back against the chair and closed my eyes. I needed to imagine myself somewhere else.

_I was back at the prison. I was seeing them, all of them including Lori and Dale and Andrea. They were smiling at me and clapping as I walked back in the prison. I wasn't in my normal dirty clothes either but a light summer dress. My black hair was combed through and down to the middle of my back once again. I was clean and so was everyone else. I waved at everyone and hugged them. _

_I smiled…._

"Song Bird, How about we hear you cry out again?" I heard their voices. The tears started to pour from my eyes and I started to hypervenalate. I failed Glenn when I told them they wouldn't touch me. I sniffled and looked up to see the men standing across the room from me, their sick twisted smiles. I yelled and spit in their direction. I would never stop fighting ever.

They strode over and started to untie me and dropped my exhausted body to the floor. I kicked and screamed and tried to bite them, anything to make them stop. I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs and kicked one of them in the dick. I got slapped across the face after that and suddenly I was flipped over onto my hands and knees and held down. I sobbed when my head hit the floor. It was hard to fight but I did all that I could.

I closed my eyes and flew away from here… I was free as a bird and I flew all the way back to the prison. I let my heart leave and I grew cold. I felt myself dying from everything especially this sick torture. I cried from the pain and the loss of my virtue. I cried because I always said I would give it to my first love. I cried because I was going to stay like this for good until they killed me.

One of them kicked my head to stop me from crying and finally my eyes dried and I didn't have any more tears to shed. I lay limp against the cold concrete and stared off at the wall and blinked only occasionally. I was done. I couldn't fight now or I wouldn't be able to fight ever again.

They were sweaty gross men and the Governor had ordered them to take care of me until I talked about my little buddies. He said once they had their fill he would take care of it his way. Apparently we had someone in his camp that recognized me and said I was with a group. They found out I had laid and this was my punishment.

I lay limp for a while longer until they switched. I eyed a nail on the ground and stretched my arm out since they were switching positions. I gripped it in my hand and quickly turned around and I drove the nail into the man's dick. He wailed and pushed me back against the ground. He tended to his junk with the others and I smiled slightly and chuckled to myself.

Bastard

I pushed myself up and spit at them again.

"There's more of that where it came from" I sneered and brushed off my knees and pulled them up against my chest only to be knocked down to the ground again. The other man gripped my hair and started to force me. This nightmare was never ending.

"Not so hand now" he chuckled.

They finished with me and left me in the cell before coming back with a mattress so they could be more comfy. They visited me only once more before the Governor told them I was being saved for someone else. He said I was a cheap whore and deserved whatever I had coming to me, one of his finest and one of his right hand men were going to have fun with me next.

After that I was supposed to be the prize for the winner of their walker tournament. Apparently these idiots fought each other and walkers almost like gladiators and it was an honor to fight. It was death or you won and got the honor to fight again sometime that month. Only men could play though. The crowd was filled with men women and children though all cheering on their favorite people. It was more barbaric then I had realized when he said boys grew up and trained to be just like these 'heroes' as they called them.

I spit at the ground and licked my hand just to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. My gums were still slightly bleeding and I rubbed my sore Jaw.

The mattress had never looked more inviting even though it was filthy and I could barely stand to look at it. I used my arm as a pillow and laid there, I could hear the sounds of others being tortured though, this must have been a building used specifically for torturing people.

Women were screaming and you could hear men cursing and yelling for their wives and children. The pleading and begging was enough to break my heart. Woodbury wasn't a sanctuary like they were trying to make it out to be, from merles stories at least of what the governor had told others, but a prison that once you were in you weren't allowed to leave. Death was the only way out of this place.

**/End Scene/**

**-Switching to 3****rd**** Person -**

Daryl didn't get an ounce of sleep and didn't let anyone else either especially Merle. He made him map out every entrance and exit to Woodbury. It was good to have his brother there; he didn't trust anyone but him and Rick to get it done right. He memorized every part of it and knew he would find her. He would keep her safe after that and anytime she went out he would be right there with her.

He had greased his crossbow and packed all his bolts and a few guns. He made sure he had his hunting knife on him too. He knew he would be too late for them not to do anything but he would accept that he would make sure to kill every last one of them no matter who they were including this governor. He growled in frustration and finally Merle had told him they could go. It would take an hour to get to Woodbury but he would go in to find out Chelle's location and then at night when they were having their normal walker fights they would infiltrate and get her away.

Daryl told him then that's what they would do. Rick was letting him take the initiative on this one since Daryl wouldn't let anyone else take over. He was ready to kill anyone who got in his way. They all started to pack up the Jeep. They would be taking Rick, Merle, Maggie, Shane and Glenn. The rest would stay behind to take care of the Prison in case of anything.

Merle gave Carol a nod before he headed to the Jeep. They all packed in and made sure that they had everything that they would need.

"Good Luck" Carol whispered to Maggie as she saw her pass. Maggie looked back at her with a broken ended smile. She couldn't bring herself to care about herself when her best friend and family member were out there. They had all become that these past months, family.

Beth ran up and hugged Maggie quickly.

"I'll bring her back" Maggie promised.

Beth looked up to Chelle besides looking up to Maggie. Chelle was a great person and she was softer than Maggie when it came to things and more lenient. She wanted to be like her when she was a bit older. She wished she now could be more like her but she was shy and timid unlike Chelle's outgoing personality, at least in her opinion.

Beth said her quick goodbyes to Rick and kissed his cheek, whispering good luck o him. Rick had become extremely important to her as well. That didn't go unnoticed by Hershel or Maggie.

Maggie was coming along to comfort Chelle since Daryl probably couldn't do that his emotions were getting the best of him. Maggie laid her head against Glenn's in the Jeep and took his hand in hers. They all needed to be strong.

"Ready Bitches?" Merle asked and looked in the review mirror. He was in the driver's seat. He put the car in reverse and turned it around from where it had previously been. Carol was at the gate and opened it up. Daryl gave him the nod and he took off like a bat outta hell towards the dirt road and the town Woodbury. Carl ran up just as the Jeep took up and stood next to Carol Silently. He wanted to go so bad but he knew asking would just spur on another argument and instead he decided to stay there without arguing for once about being a man and being able to do stuff.

He would take care of them on the home front since it was just Hershel and T-dog with him. He didn't trust T-dog as much as he used to after he began to act cold when Chelle came around and Shane started talking to him. Something was up and Carl wanted to know what it was, they had all been hiding the affair from him and that angered him. He didn't want to be left out of the loop anymore.

The Governor was going to get one hell of a surprise. They were all packing heat and ready to take down anyone in their path. Daryl had a plan in his head to take down the Governor and make him pay at any expense, even his own life. He would gut him like a fish and let the walkers feast on him and then when he turned he would hang him from his feet and watch the other walkers scrape at his rotting flesh and eat it. He wasn't sparing anybody.

The ride was mostly quiet with the exception of Shane who was trying to figure out where he fit in, in all of this. He asked questions mainly about which he was paired up with and what his objective was. He knew he had crossed the line when he called her a whore and when he touched her. He knew it was wrong and it was a bad lapse in judgment but it didn't make up for it. He only hoped this could make up for his stupidity.

Daryl had told everyone their positions. Merle would go in first and then later that night give a signal to Daryl and Rick to head into the camp along with Maggie. Shane and Glenn would distract some of the people and make a commotion on the other side of town and kill anyone they though fit to die.

They pulled over on the side of the dirt road. Daryl was the first one off with his crossbow over his shoulder and Merle was quick behind him throwing the keys to Rick who caught them smoothly and deposited them in his pants pocket.

"Gonna light em bitches up" Daryl mumbled and started walking after his brother into the forest. Glenn and Maggie for once found it hard to keep up with the Dixon Brothers. Their stride was so determined that for everyone one step the brothers took they would have to take two or three.

Glenn had never seen Merle so kind before and it frightened him for sure, he wasn't sure if it was something merle had come up with or if he really was helping his brother for the best interest of the group and Chelle. He figured maybe he was doing this for his brother because he was ready to head into the camp and risk his own life.

"Alright now you gotta stay here. Tonight I'll come out on guard duty and bring yeh in. I need to find her and make sure she's okay got it Dixon?" Merle told his younger brother. He had every intention to find this girl who had captured the attention of his little brother. He had never seen his brother so worked up over another person like this girl. She must've been something to him.

He sighed and left his brother with a pat on the back but before he was even partially there he turned around.

"Don't yeh do anything stupid? No one is bein a hero today" Merle called to them and walked back towards the camp.

**-Back to Chelle-**

I lay against the mattress they had brought into the room. I was left to sleep finally. I hummed the beat of one of evanescence's songs. Those had always been my run to songs when things were getting tight. I hummed softly and laughed at myself. Here I was humming snow white queen on a dirty old mattress in the apocalypse. If you had told me these five years ago then I would have told you that you were crazy and you could go to hell. I turned over on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

I wonder what the group was doing. Probably mourning a little over my loss but then they would go about their business, or at least I hoped. I fell asleep on the mattress undisturbed. I smiled thinking about my dream; it was a lucid dream almost. I was completely in control of it.

I wasn't in the prison this time but at a Bar and it was before everything had happened. I was meeting Daryl and he offered to buy me a drink even though I was under the age. He laughed and smiled at me. I giggled back and took his hand before he escorted me to the dance floor and we swayed to country music.

I clutched the mattress when I heard heavy boots coming into the room. I looked up and saw Merle standing there, a cig hanging out of his mouth. He was dirty and grimy but I had never been so happy to see someone.

He didn't speak but shut the door and kicked off his books and climbed onto the mattress with me.

"Merle" I whispered.

"Shut up Chelle. Yeh gotta pretend like am hurtin yeh okay?" He said and unbuckled his pants a bit but kept his underwear on and his pants for the most part. I nodded and trusted him. He wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't do that to Carol anyway.

"Aye you can call me Big Merle" he said loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear.

"Fuck you, pig!" I yelped and he climbed on top of me and settled between my legs but didn't move. I cried and wailed like he was hurting me and occasionally he would grunt. While I was screaming bloody murder he was whispering in my ear.

"We gonna bust you out of here. Daryl and the others are outside. When they start their festivities Imma bring them in and they'll take you back home. Bo Peep is here too with china man and officer friendly and his buddy. "He said and I nodded. He pretended to finish.

"Fuck, bitchs pussy is tight. Gov.! We need more of this tight ass around 'ere. Pick up a few more of em" He called out to the door. I curled up in a ball as someone else entered the room, it was the Governor again and he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Knew you'd like this one Dixon, she had redneck cunt written all over her. Smelled like one of your people too" He grinned. I wanted to choke and throw up at his mention of me. He would regret it. I whimpered when he came over and pulled me up by my hair and my knees felt like they would buckle out from under me. I stood up and he threw a blanket at me.

"Keep this on. Tonight we'll definitely have some fun" He looked over a Merle and then back to me and disappeared through the door shutting it again. I fell back down on the mattress with relief. He hadn't touched me yet at least. I was damaged goods but it was better than having that man touch me.

"Girl, my brotha gonna come get you and you'll be okay" Merle said and nodded towards me. I gave him a weak smile and curled up with the blanket. I just had to wait.

"No one else will come in 'ere. No one touches big Merle's lady" he winked and tried to joke with me. I smiled at him, despite his tough exterior. He had a heart of gold. I nodded and curled up and finally I slept peacefully with Merle standing guard outside of the door. There were no windows though so I couldn't tell what the time was or what time of day.

I just needed sleep and soon it consumed me.

**/ I was going to write a long extensive rape and abuse scene but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Chelle is like my baby and it really broke my heart even writing this. **

**I know this isn't long but I'm breaking the Woodbury chapters up because some I'm not so sure if I should revise and take some stuff out or not. Also I think sometimes it's easier to take everything in little by little.**

**Review dears!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Seventeen**

I heard screaming outside and the door was opened and Merle strode in and picked me up and held me in front of him, the blanket still wrapped tightly around me. The governor walked in with a smirk on his face. His demeanor that he carried himself made him seem like a pompous asshole and he was.

"Little lady, rest assured. You will have some fun tonight and so will Merle. You both are in for a surprise." He grinned and nodded his head towards the door. Merle pushed me forward and I started walking. He let go of my arms and decided to just grip my forearm trying to make it look rough. I kept the blanket closed around me.

I tripped occasionally as we walked through long hallways towards the middle of the town. I heard someone make a hooting noise like an owl. Merle looked towards the woods. I looked at him and he gave me a small wink before slamming his hand against one of the metal poles.

"God dam nit! Gov. we can't let er go out like this. The women will freak" He said it loud enough, probably louder than necessary.

"It will instill fear. We aren't a democracy anymore and these people need to know who's in charge." The Governor said and Merle had to bring me through a crowd of men and women. Some gasped while others were asking who I was. I was brought into a middle of a ring in front of the entire crowd. I clutched at my blanket to keep it securely with me. Merle held me to keep me put.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" he screamed and the crowd roared with applause.

_**Earlier**_

_Daryl and the others had to wait outside of the camp until Dark and Merle had come back into the woods. He brought them around to another entrance. He left Daryl and Rick near the buildings where the festivities were going to be taken place. He was going to take the others too different locations so they could leave quickly. Merle was going to be in charge at the end of driving the 'getaway car' or at least that's what he called it. _

"_Stay outta sight! And if yeh get caught don't fight em. Tell em yer here for me and they'll let yeh go" Merle told his baby brother. Daryl nodded and understood what he meant, if Merle had been the head man's best man here than if they said they were related that could spare their lives long enough to get Chelle out. _

_They waited in silence in one of the buildings; everyone was gathering around this large ring, torches were getting lit up. People started to file into the sides of the rings and even children were coming in and pretending to fight each other. _

_He saw a few men walking around and then he saw Merle talking to a taller man with brown hair. He growled, that must have been the governor. Rick was the first to notice that a blonde came up and hugged him tightly. She looked so familiar and his eyes went wide with recognition. It was Andrea; she had survived and now was with this guy._

"_Daryl" Rick quickly whispered and pointed towards the blonde. _

"_Oh fuck it's her she knows merle…" Daryl whispered out, it was growing even more frustrating with not knowing what was being said. The governor seemed to dismiss Merle to somewhere and continued to talk to her. She was animated about what she was going on about and threw her hands up in the air. Rick and Daryl turned around and slid down the wall inside the house they were staying in until they could go get Chelle. _

"_Whatcha tink she was sayin?" Daryl asked. _

"_I don't know. She could have said about the group and that would link…Merle and Chelle. If that's the case then they could go looking for us or worse…kill her" Rick said and that made Daryl stiffen. He tensed up and shut his eyes taking a few calming breaths. _

"_Imma go out there and scout. I'll be back" Daryl said before rick could get up he disappeared out the back door, his crossbow in hand. He snuck around the shadows for a bit and located the building where Merle should be bringing her out soon. He stayed against the side of the dark building blending in, or so he thought. _

_Someone took the butt of their gun and kicked him in the back of the head making him fall to the ground, the blonde smiled; she had caught someone and made herself useful. She panicked though when she turned him over and realized it was Daryl. How was she supposed to explain to merle she may have just knocked out his brother. _

"_Shit" She muttered to herself and walked out into the light and waved over some of the men. She quickly explained to them what had happened and instead of listening to her they hauled him over to the boss. The Governor was pleased with the results. It seemed they had a snake in their presence, why wouldn't he tell them that his brother was coming unless it was part of the group. He questioned Andrea about it and she explained how they were part of a group and the others had to be around. _

"_They're brothers…he's got himself a girl too. Chelle, she'll want him back. We can take him back right? Maybe we can let them stay here" Andrea said excitedly, she was clueless about what type of man her lover was. She had no clue about him. _

_All she knew was that she was happy with him and she felt safe in Woodbury. The women and children looked up to her since she could handle her own but the men respected her despite their disinterest in her. They thought she was just some little girl playing with a gun and had no value. She wanted to prove herself especially to the Governor. They had slept together on multiple occasions and he had not taken another woman since her. _

"_Perfect" He smiled. Andrea was wary about how her lover was acting. He acted like he was a cat who caught the canary. She wondered later after he walked away if there was something she needed to know. _

_She sighed and wished for her friend Michonne to be there. The woman had left after being cast away by him. Michonne could hold her own and hopefully knew how to take care of herself. Andrea pushed the thoughts from her head and moved on towards the arena to get ready for tonight. She was going to be in the crowd this time, she could barely watch but she heard it was going to be big tonight. _

_Rick hadn't heard back from Daryl for a while and decided to venture off on his own. He had a silencer on his gun and for that he was lucky. A few men had spotted him before he could go back into the darkness of the alley and shot them in the head in cold blood, he didn't feel guilty either. _

_He was a cop and normally if someone was doing something wrong he was okay to shoot them but these guys, he didn't know if they were going to kill him or not but he shot regardless. He felt better about shooting them because they could have been one of the men who hurt Chelle. He respected Chelle too and didn't want anything to happen to her. _

_No woman should ever have to deal with that. _

_He took out a couple of stray walkers he saw coming out of a crate of some sorts. Men were taking these long sticks and hooking them around their necks like dogs and walking them out towards the inner part of the city. When the men finally disappeared Rick walked over and looked inside, there were tons of walkers. Some without heads, others without limbs and the rotting smell of corpse had consumed the crate. _

_He backed away quickly and didn't shut the door again. _

**Back to Present**

Suddenly I was removed from Merle and brought up to the Governor but he stayed in the Arena. The governor grabbed me by the neck and held me out in front of him to stand. My knees were shaking badly from everything.

"Tonight I have a special appearance for you all. First from our own! Merle Dixon, never lost one round yet and he better not lose tonight! But before I get to our guest challenger….we have our prize! A Miss Chelle! The winner gets to keep their life and the girl" I was tossed to the ground and I held out my hands for the impact. I looked up at the Governor with distain.

"Now! The Challenger! None other than flesh and blood of our own! Daryl Dixon!" He shouted and my head snapped up. There Daryl was getting walked over towards the Arena, a brown sack over his head. He was cussing up a storm and making the men holding him go at a slower pace.

Finally they got to the center of the ring and the sack was taken from his head. He was bruised up badly but not enough he wouldn't be able to fight if needed. I yelled his name and he looked over in my direction and then up at the Governor.

"You sum a bitch!" He yelled and started walking towards the Governor and me. The men quickly grabbed him and held him back in the other end of the Arena. Merle looked conflicted as he looked at his baby brother and then the Governor. Daryl was kicking up a storm, I could see he veins in his neck becoming enlarged and he was red.

"Now things have gotten interesting, in this fight to the death, haven't they gentleman? Either one of you dies or you both die and so does the bitch" He spat onto my arm and I wiped it off. I got up and threw myself at him and tried to catch him off balance but instead he just held onto me and turned me around to make me watch.

He held my head and forced me to look at them. I had never seen the brothers so scared since I've known them and it worried me. They would never kill each other and even though a Dixon was the only one to kill a Dixon there was no way there could be any killing between them

"Fuck you" I yelled at the Governor. He had a sick chuckle and fondled me openly in front of everyone. The crowd didn't seem appalled either which scared me. The women were silent unlike the men who were hooting and chanting for the match to begin. Children didn't seem to know what was going on.

I mouthed go at both of them and pleaded with them silently to just leave. Instead both of them looked at each other and took to different sides of the ring. They were going to fight it out and only one would come out. I felt myself start to sob and tears were streaming down my face, staining my skin once more. I hated feeling like this, this helpless little girl again. I couldn't do this.

"Ready! Release the Biters!" The governor yelled and two walkers were released into the small ring on these contraptions that let you lead them. Men on one side and the walker on the other side snapping at the Dixons, how were they going to survive this?

Merle and Daryl got close to each other both looked like they were both about to kill each other, no weapons allowed either. Merle had his stake removed and it was lying on the ground. I sniffled and struggled against the governor but it made him hold me closer. I cursed when I saw the Walkers surrounding them.

Suddenly they nodded towards each other and turned around facing the walkers. They were going to take on the walkers and all these men. I prayed to whatever god was listening that they would make it out alive.

"Now!" Daryl screamed. Merle and he began to take down walkers and then the ground began to shake and a car on fire was coming through the town zig zagging left and right. My eyes widened when I saw Glenn driving it through the town.

Daryl and Merle were kicking he shit and hitting the walkers and men holding them. I saw Daryl put one in a choke hold then snap his neck and he fell to a heap. Merle had gotten a hold of the stick and knocked the guy out and let the walker have its way with him. Daryl suddenly pulled out a hunting knife and went to town massacring the masses of men and walkers around him. I saw him searching for me but I heard sirens going off around the place and I looked to see where exactly they were coming from. I looked back but I didn't see either Merle or Daryl despite the blood bath they had created. I was worried when the Governor started to pull me with him and held a gun out shooting walkers that had escaped from their confines. What if they didn't find me this time and the Governor took care of everything himself. I wouldn't be a victim any longer.

I cried when he hit my rib and instead of going with him I stepped on his foot and turned around and kneed him. He looked surprised and dropped to his knees. I picked up a rock from the ground and quickly bashed his head with it and he fell to the ground. Blood spattered out but it wasn't hard enough to kill him. I went to go step forward and hit him once more with the rick when I was stopped.

I felt someone's arms around me and my first instinct was to cry out and hit them with the rock but his hand stopped me and when I was turned around I was staring into bright blue eyes. I had never been happier to see those eyes. Daryl was battered and bloodied up, but he had never looked better. I didn't hesitate to let myself lean against him. My head against his chest. How he could look at me and not feel disgust I didn't know but I had never been happier to see a redneck in my life.

"Chelle, I gotta get you outta here. Go with Maggie, Imma take care of the summabitch" He said and tried to push me towards Maggie and Shane. I shook my head and wept, I just needed him right now. The Governor could go to hell and he would go to hell. I just wasn't ready to leave Daryl's side at that moment. I felt the need to keep him with me.

"Daryl we gotta go! There's a herd, they'll take care of him" Shane yelled at him and I looked up. Daryl looked torn between leaving and killing him. I made the choice for him and pulled him with me towards our group. Rick I saw was shooting every guy with a gun left and right. They really came back for me and it made me tear up from that .Maybe I was more of an asset then I thought but it saved them and bought them time, I was grateful for that.

I was held close between Daryl and Maggie as we stayed in formation and started towards the Exit. Merle joined us at the exit with a Jeep and we all hurried in. Merle was a sight for sore eyes when he rode up honking loudly.

"Assholes get yer ass inside, Darlina get her in!" he yelled. Walkers started to overrun the town and you could hear yelling and screaming of everyone. Their sort of military though had taken over the town as people were rushed inside houses.

The men had come out with tanks and machine guns and were killing the walkers before they could get halfway into the town. Looked like they could take care of themselves and the dust from the entire ruckus was falling. I closed my eyes and laid my head against Daryl's shoulder.

The car started to lull me to sleep and I would switch on and off between Maggie's shoulders and Daryl's but no matter what, Daryl kept my hand on his lap, his rough calloused hands interlaced with mine and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Maggie…?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Chelle?" She whispered back.

"I need a shower, I smell really bad like dirty mattress" I mumbled against her shoulder and she nodded against my head and she played with my hair. I felt like a relief had been lifted off my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Merle, Shane, and Rick in the front of the Jeep. I leaned forward and touched all three of their backs in order to get their attention.

"Thank you" I mumbled before laying back.

"Don't even thank us Chelle. You're not a man nor woman if we didn't do anything about it. We need some Humanity left" Rick said firmly and I nodded. I knew what he meant and I was extremely happy he meant that.

It must have been a real rough time on him, he just lost Lori and then he has to go risk his life for some woman when his daughter is at home. Judith…oh I hope she got everything.

"Maggie?" I asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Judith, we need formula. Can we stop in town? We need that formula" I panicked. She really needed that especially to survive. Growing as a baby was really important and milk was needed. I remembered from my anatomy class that she really needed it in order to develop properly.

"Oh shit the formula" Glenn hit his face with his hand.

"No stops" Shane said.

"Bull shit. I'm not going to back down from this, fucking pull over the car. She asked me to watch over her baby now you better stop into town or I will take a rusty nail and stab you in the dick as well!" I shouted at him at the end and everyone went silent.

"She's right, she'll do it. Little bitch took down quite a few guys" Merle said and looked in the mirror back at me with a wink.

"I know she's tough, just wanted to make sure she had that fire left. Be a shame if she didn't" Shane said. He was testing me, that little shit. I reached forward and flicked his head which made him laugh. We pulled over but I wasn't allowed out of the car. Glenn got out of the car only and ran to grab he bag that had the powder for the formula.

He ran back to the car and we drove in silence back to the prison. I saw Carol opening up the gate and I caught her eyes. I was relieved to see her and when I saw Beth rushing out with Judith and Carl I wanted to cry and run to them.

As soon as the car shut off Daryl had me out of the car and I ran through the slush, bare foot, towards them and grabbed Judith from Beth's arms and Carl attached himself to my thigh. I sniffled and brought her close kissing her on the forehead. I was glad to see them again. No one tried to part me with them but instead they pushed us all inside.

"Sweetie" Carol said and hugged me tight and I held her close to me after giving Judith to Beth. I wanted to shower, I felt disgusting and dirty. I told her I could use one and she quickly brought me into the showers and left me to my own thoughts. It had been a while since I used a hot shower.

It felt good against my skin. The water washed against my skin and I took enough body wash that it would more than clean off my skin but I felt like it wasn't clean enough, I wasn't clean enough to be here. I was dirty and used. I felt a whole new round of tears begin to build up. I was used goods and even though the pickings were slim around here, there was no reason for Daryl to want me anymore.

I scrubbed at myself until my skin was raw and ready to bleed. I didn't care though; I felt their hands still on me. I sniffled and finally turned the shower off and stepped away. I watched as the blood and dirty swirled around the drain and washed away. I still felt dirty and their mouths and hands. I walked back to my room in a towel and changed into sweats and a tank top that was left on my bed. I looked through my bag and grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth and mouth thoroughly. I felt a bit better and quickly used mouth wash and spit it outside towards the drain.

I brushed my hair and braided it and looked in the mirror that was hanging in my room, it was bent and slightly cracked but I started to feel like myself again. My hair was fine and not ratty anymore but I still had a busted lip and a black eye. It would fade in time though.

No one bothered me through the night though until I couldn't take the silence, it was killing me. The loneliness had begun to suffocate me more than it had when I was alone in the room on the mattress. I snuck out of my bed and went down the steps. People were still up but no one questioned me when I didn't see Daryl there and I silently made my way outside towards the guard tower.

I looked up and saw Merle and Daryl talking, I didn't want to interrupt but I just needed him right now. I walked up the steps quietly and by the time I got up there Merle was walking out and patted my shoulder. I rushed it and closed the door quietly behind me. Daryl had his backed turned to me and when I made a noise he huffed.

"Merle, I told yeh. I gotta leave er alone! She dun want me near her now." He said angrily and I frowned. I wanted to be near him. Instead of answering, I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my back and front against his back. He stiffened and relaxed when he put his hands over mine. I didn't' want to move

"Dar-"he cut me off and pulled me round front to him and held me against his chest, my face smashed against his chest slightly.

"Don't… you ever do et again, got et? Yeh aren't allowed to go anywhere without meh for a while…just dun do it please." He pleaded and I felt guilty for going on the run, I shouldn't have but I did. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and I was the cause of this strong man about to cry.

"For now I won't…for now. I'm not going to be a scared little girl Daryl…I just…I can still feel them…" I whispered the last part and tried not to hypervenalate. I felt myself getting upset all over again at this and he leaned down and kissed me softly and started to pepper my cheeks and neck with kisses. His face finally landed against the crook of my neck and he buried himself there and kissed me. With every kiss it was like a little bit of disgust fell away from me.

"How can you look at me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly from the crying.

"Chelle…yer no different. Those men are pigs but yeh are still you, yer Chelle and yeh will always be tat." He said and held me close to him.

"Please don't make me go back to the cell alone…" I whispered against his chest and I felt him nod against my head. I needed him right now and he was going to be there.

**/ So the reason I haven't updated in a while is because my internet was shut off. For those who don't know my parents are separated so right now it's just my mom and I along with my sister in the house and trying to pay bills. Normally we aren't behind but with everything I need to pay for, for graduation it has made it a bit impossible to pay for the cable and internet at the moment. **

**I don't know for future reference here what a survivor feels like after something like this and I'm not going to pretend that I do. So Chelle is going to be going through a lot of ups and downs from now on but Daryl still sees her as the same. **

**Also I was wondering if anyone else was shipping Carol and Merle here or are there any other Ships you'd like to see out of these characters. I'm all about the shipping ; ) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Eighteen**

I woke up wrapped up in Daryl's arms. He was still awake when I stretched and turned over. We ended up back in my cot in the prison in my cell. I turned over and smiled up at him. He just grunted and stretched, I heard his back crack and I winced slightly. I never thought that sounded good and I couldn't stand it when my friends cracked their backs.

"Morning" I mumbled and threw my arm over my head. I wanted to go back to sleep, I was sore and still aching. I needed hard liquor at the moment if anything was going to go away. I was surprised I felt like I had slept well.

"Morning, how yeh feelin today?" He asked and I shrugged. I didn't know how I was feeling. Everything was so fresh, how I felt yesterday. The fear and disgust all at the same time along with the feeling of freedom once I was out but I figured I just needed some time to adjust to everything again. Everything I had done with Daryl felt like it was ripped from me. I was someone different now, a stupid girl who got herself kidnapped.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. He sat up after me and swung his legs off the bed and started to get ready. I blushed when I realized he was just now pulling his pants on. I didn't worry about him taking advantage of me though, why would he rescue me only to do that?

I needed to thank all of them though really, even Shane, who risked himself to come back for me when he probably had the choice not to. Daryl silently walked out of the cell leaving me to my own thoughts. I just wanted him but…I couldn't want him like _that _and it wasn't because I didn't want it. I just wasn't ready but…I still wanted everything we had previously.

I didn't want him to think I wasn't interested and we were back to square one. We were friends now, I just wanted more.

I slipped my hoodie over my head and walked out of my cell towards the stairs and I saw Carol talking to Merle and Daryl. I wanted to go downstairs and just walk over but I was afraid it would be like last time, I would soon be phased out yet again.

I walked down stairs quietly and found a cup of hot coffee waiting for me with a note from Beth telling me to take care and rest today. I smiled and looked over at her cell to see her in it with Rick and talking to the baby. Judith was becoming a favorite of everyone and no one could say no to holding her or feeding her. Even the men were happy to be with her.

I smiled and saw Carl walking over towards them and he helped them feed her while Beth showed him how to burp her. It was a small ready-made family almost. I stretched and got up to go look for Maggie, she was probably outside with Glenn doing god knows what. As much as I hated to interrupt her I still needed to talk to her about everything, I needed someone. She was the only other girl here who I could even think about discussing everything with.

I started walking past everyone to go out towards the cage when my arm was grabbed and I turned around to see Daryl.

"Where are yeh goin?" He asked.

"To look for Maggie…why?" I asked.

"Told yeh, not gonna let yeh outta my sight. I'll come with yeh." He mumbled and dropped my arm only to grab my hand and pull it close to his side. I was confused for a moment but didn't question his motives. He led me outside and called up to the guard tower. Sure enough Glenn's head popped up and they both were getting on their clothes while they walked outside. Carol and Merle decided to join us.

"Hey yeh comin?" Daryl yelled up at Glenn who didn't seem to get the joke because he had a confused look on his face.

"What?" he called back.

Maggie was giggling behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. He turned as red as a watermelon and quickly buttoned up his pants before flipping Daryl off. He just chuckled along with Merle and Carol.

Maggie quickly came down the steps of the guard tower and headed over to our direction. Before I could even say anything she embraced me and pulled me away from the rest of them towards the other end of the guard tower.

I looked back at all of them but they had engaged in a conversation with Glenn except Daryl who glanced my way quite a few times. She stopped us when we were on the other side of the tower, away from everyone's view and hearing. I really needed to talk about it all but I didn't know how too. We leaned against the guard tower and pulled a cigarette from my hoodie and lit it up quickly taking a drag.

"Sweetie…you know you can talk about anything right?" she said slowly.

"I know it's just…how do I start? When I saw Glenn…being held all I could think was you all needed him especially you. I was going to do whatever I could…I felt like it was my responsibility to give them whatever they wanted in order to get him to return to you" I said and let out a breath. I needed to make someone understand why I made these decisions. It seemed so stupid now to me, why I did that when I didn't have to do that but it was better one prisoner than two.

"I never told them about you all. Someone tipped them off, one of ours is in the group or someone saw us all together. I didn't even know what o have Glenn tell you all but I just needed you all to understand that I would do anything; I made a promise to keep her kids safe. I didn't want Carl to become like them or Judith to grow up in fear. They seemed like all the right reasons to go with them and then I went and I just…I wanted to be back so bad. I tried to fight so hard but I just gave up" I said and took another drag and the silence was deafening. She didn't say anything or try to move, I guess she wanted me to continue.

"It was never ending…at least it felt like that. They would visit whenever they felt they needed too. I was just fighting for as much as I could and I even stabbed a guy in his dick. They didn't use protection but…that governor guy, he had his friend give me that morning after pill. Apparently they were stocked up so they must do that a lot. There were other girls there and you could hear them…and the men begging for their women. Then Merle showed up…" I laughed bitterly.

"I had never been so happy to see anyone ever and he had to pretend to rape me and when he told the governor I was his woman then they left me alone." I told her.

"Merle is a good man; he didn't sleep at all when they took you. Him and Daryl made sure that they had a whole plan on how to get you back" Maggie said and I nodded and took another drag. I needed to just get this all out.

"I felt stupid for doing what I did but every time I thought about it being one of you I was glad it was me. I still feel it all, their hands and mouths. I guess that feeling won't go away for a while but I don't want to be treated like glass. I'm not fragile. I won't break especially for them; I wouldn't do them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of me. Yeh know?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you don't seem broken" She concluded.

"I'm not; I'm just cracked a little but not broken. I'm not falling apart but I just need a little glue to make sure I don't break. I'm pretty sure Daryl will stop talking to me soon as soon as this is all over, he avoided me before and was just with Carol and Merle." That was the main thing I wanted to talk about, I was worried about that. I could deal with that but I couldn't deal with his pity or his avoidance. It didn't seem like he was going to avoid me but I couldn't risk it.

"The wall…it needs to come back up" I finished.

"No…no wall, Chelle you need to understand. He threw a chair against the wall; he was ready to go after you the moment Glenn got back but Merle told him that he needed a plan. He may not know it himself but that boy has very strong feelings for you, whether you like it or not" Maggie said firmly and stood in front of me.

"You've made a point but we'll just see" I said and she nodded. I flicked my cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"You think things could go back to normal?" I asked softly.

"They will, we just have to wait… I have this feeling this Governor won't go away too soon. I have a feeling that he'll be back especially if we have one of our own on the inside for him." Maggie said and pulled me away from the tower. We finally walked back over towards the rest of the group who was deep in conversation back inside the prison.

I stayed in the back with Maggie and just listened for a little bit. Rick was goin on about increasing rounds and being prepared, that the Governor was going to be still alive but as soon as he came anywhere near here than we would retaliate within seconds. Everyone needed to know how to take care of themselves including Hershal. I had to agree with them there and we needed to go hunting again so Merle and Daryl would probably go.

"I don't want anyone alone anywhere in this prison or around the grounds; the least amount of people is two at a time, alright?" Rick asked.

Everyone was okay with complying to that, I'm sure merle and Carol were more than okay with it. He had his good hand on her lower back and she was leaning into him slightly. It was rather cute to be perfectly honest, hey had come from complete opposite backgrounds but both were so strong and had the same story to share.

Carol had come from an abusive marriage while Merle was abused along with Daryl in his home; he got into drugs while Carol had a child to keep her nerves calm. They had different ways of dealing with it, and grew up on different side of the tracks.

I sighed and laid my head on Maggie's shoulder, she really was like the older sister I never had. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Chelle, you think you could teach some of the girls how to use a bow and arrow, silent weapons?" Rick asked and I smiled.

"Of course, I'll teach some self-defense too. Everyone needs to know how to defend themselves" I heard a few murmurs of agreement.

"That's fine, as long as they know how to kill silently." Rick said and he ordered T-Dog, Merle, and Shane to go through and find an armory, they were bound to have one here. No one complained about who they were placed with and said their goodbyes and walked through one of the entrances to go find one. It was amazing that no one had fought once today but I knew it was going to be too good to last; eventually someone was going to snap.

Daryl was supposed to go hunting while I stayed here and taught some of the girls. I sighed when I saw him leave, no goodbye, maybe we were back to square one. I walked outside to go see if he had really left but smiled when I saw that he hadn't left yet. He was standing with his back facing me.

"Daryl…" I called out softly. He turned around and rushed towards me, I felt his lips against mine and his hands in my hair. I froze for a moment but when I realized it was just him and him alone, I kissed him back, letting my hand travel over his chest and to the back of his neck cupping it. I felt him pull me impossibly close against him. It felt like a goodbye kiss but it wasn't, it was more of a hello type of kiss, the one that said I'm here and I'm not leaving. I smiled into the kiss and he chuckled against my lips.

"Yer mine Chelle" His forehead rested against mine.

"Yours" I whispered back.

"Nothing is gonna change that, remember, yer mine and am yers "He said and I nodded. I had said that to him and he was sticking to it.

"You're right, that's how it is" I smiled.

**/ This will be my last update till possibly next weekend or until I get my internet back. I just wanted to say thank you so much for the people who review, I have never heard such kinder words from anyone.**

**I'd like to share just a few users that have completely made my week, despite it being slightly shitty. **

**Lady La-Sera**

**Histoirejolie**

**I read your reviews and I couldn't stop smiling :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Nineteen**

I held a crash course on how to take care of you, I held out my bow and let it fly through the air and it hit my target. I watched as the others passed my bow from one another and tried to do the same, all of them were really close though. Carol was probably one of the more advanced ones though then Beth but I knew Maggie was really good with a gun and a hunting knife. I would probably need to teach them what berries they could gather and maybe hunt or have Daryl teach them something. They had to be prepared though.

The word isn't the same as it was before and it was people against other people and the dead now, what happened had proved that not everyone was good and some were plain ignorant and let anything happen under their noses.

They continued to practice and sometimes they would hit the target and other times they would get close enough. It was enough they would hit a walker in the head, close enough that it would hit right and true, they needed practice more though. I sat and watched them and got up a few times to make sure they were positioning their arms right. They also needed some breathing lessons; my archery instructor had taught me that when I breathed out I should be taking the shot instead of when I kept it in. That's why it was crucial to have breathing practices or you could miss because you held your breath in for as long as you could.

"Okay, now when you let go, stare at your target. You need to see the whites of their eyes, or rather bloodshot red eyes. If they're living then you need to see the whites of them and then let go, it's like when you handle a gun unless you're really good of course" I said and took the bow from Carol and held it up and aimed for a bottle that was across the yard and when I let out my breath I let it go. The arrow pierced the bottle and shattered it into the yard. I smiled triumphantly, still had it?

"That is how it is done" I winked and they all clapped, I bowed like the dork I was and handed the bow back to Carol to practice while I showed Beth and Maggie how to defend themselves. They were learning fast though which thrilled me.

I had Beth flipping Maggie over as if it was nothing to her; I also taught them how to use self-defense against a man. It was a bit different than a woman but I helped them where if the guy had his arms around you and your back was to his chest what to do, I also showed what to do if you were on your knees. I was really proud of the small progress they had made today. I even showed Beth how to grab Maggie's ankle and flip her, I told her to use it on Shane later with a wink and she smiled. Shane was okay in my book but it didn't mean I couldn't tease him.

It was time to feed Judith though, I went inside while they decided to stay outside and enjoy the day. I got Judith out of her makeshift crib and held her to me and swayed gently. I was more than happy to take care of her right now. I got the formula that we kept in our cooler area and warmed it up over the jelly that we could light up and it would heat anything up. It was in the camping section at Wal-Mart, carol told us.

I heated up the bottle for her and held it out to her lips, she latched on right away and she began suckling away. I smiled down at her and stroked her sweet little head. She wasn't mine but with every passing moment she felt more like my responsibility and I fell in love with her. How someone couldn't be in love with Judith was a mystery to me.

I kissed her head and walked her outside of the prison and walked over to the other women in the field who were standing around and talking. We probably should have been training more but it was too lovely of a day to waste it doing something like that now.

She had her mom's dark hair and her dad's pretty eyes. Her nose was a mixture of both of them like how Carl's was. They were seriously adorable, Lori and Rick hands down had he cutest kids even though Carl had been slowly pulling away from everyone. I think he was upset he had to kill his mother which is fine but he was okay with it, at least that's what he said. He was okay to kill anything now and that scared me slightly. If he was already hardening then how would he be when he was

"I cannot wait until its warmer and we can sunbathe and the crops will grow. Maybe we can even get pets one day" Maggie said excitedly and Beth agreed with her. They grew up on a farm so of course they were animal lovers, they probably had any farm animal in the book that you could name.

"I miss having my horse around, nervous nelly was so sweet. I definitely think we need horses" she said quickly and I nodded. I loved having animals around; I missed my cat every day. He was really my constant companion for a long while. I had him since he was a kitten and his birthday was on my birthday as well, we got him when we were picking up a cat for my sister and he came up to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't say no and I ended up taking him home with me that same day. Draco, after my obsession with harry potter, was my fat lazy house cat.

"Judith could use a pet I think, something to teach her responsibility and compassion for when she's older" I said and Carol nodded. It was important, at least it was to my mother and grandmother that we grew up in a house filled with animals. It taught us how to be responsible for another life and we got the reward of having our companion love us without restraint.

"Poor Carl is taking on so much responsibility. He is a great brother to her though" Carol said and lifted Judith from my arms and I happily passed her over. Carol was a good mother and took to Judith right away, rocking her to keep her soothed. We couldn't risk her crying but she only cried at night and then Daryl would be back and he would sit there with her and feed her. For a bit strong redneck he was really good with kids.

I couldn't lie and say it wasn't one of the most attractive things about him. It was a major turn on to say the least. It was one of his many fine qualities that not many people got to see but when you did then you just fell for him, it was hard not too despite everything.

I smiled and played with her hair while Carol baby talked her. I looked over at our fence and I noticed a woman standing there with two walkers chained up on either side of her. She was holding up a basket filled with baby things. It was one of the baskets I had dropped.

"Stay here" I told carol seriously and walked over, I held up my gun and approached the fence slowly and opened it up and went to the walk way between both fences, and she was on the other side with the rest of the walkers. She had dark black hair with an African pattern head wrap on. Her clothes were dirty and smelled like walkers, a tank top and some cameo pants along with boots. She looked like someone who was not to be trifled with. Dirt and blood covered her clothes and I could see some old scars that were healed up on her arms.

"Who are you…?" I asked softly. The woman stared at my blankly. She had a sword in her hand and she looked tired and weary but Rick wasn't here and I couldn't just let anyone in. I turned slightly to call out to Maggie who was halfway to where I was.

"Go get Rick and Shane!" I yelled and I saw her zip off towards the prison to go get them. It was like someone lit a match under her ass. I turned back to face the woman and she held out the baby formula and clothes for me. I put down my gun, she was offering us the food for the baby but she needed something in return probably.

"Who are you and I'll let you in" I asked her, I wasn't going to let anyone in here that could potentially hurt them. The baby formula and all that wasn't worth it. She didn't talk for a few minutes but smiled and laughed to herself then looked over at me with a smirk.

"I'm Michonne. We have a common target, the Governor or as people call him that" She smiled at me and turned briskly and chopped the two walkers heads off that had been guarding her, keeping the smell of walker all over her so others wouldn't notice her. It was enough to say that was genius. She wasn't with the governor it sounded like but maybe she was an enemy of his.

"What do you mean…we have a common target?" I asked her.

"I was in the room next to you…I stabbed him in the eye and if you don't believe me, I have it in my pack. He tried to take me in his office and after I killed his walker daughter he went mad, I heard them talking about you. You're the fierce raven girl, the one who brought death upon some of the men. Some of them fear you, you put up so much of a fight. I came to give you what you left, I heard you had baby things and I couldn't let it on my good conscience go that a baby didn't get its things" Michonne said and held out the thing for me to take again.

"How about we talk inside and you can come in" I unhooked all of the chains and let her in. She dropped the chains of her walkers and came inside with me. By the time I had gotten her to the other side, it took the basket from her and Rick and Shane were on their way outside, guns raised.

**/Finally! I got Michonne in there. I've been craving some Daryl and Chelle smut time but I know I cant have it right this second but soon! I pinky promise. **

**Maybe really soon if I really can't restrain myself to right it and it'll be all the way twice over ;) However for now I want it to build, I'm starting to think my portrayal of Daryl is a bit OOC but the thing is when I saw Norman's interview about if he was in a relationship it would be awkward and slow moving for sure and he wouldn't know what to do. We'll I'm basically basing everything on that. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and please keep reviewing. When you give me constructive criticism and ideas it makes me really sit down and think everything over before writing the chapter and it encourages me to integrate your ideas if they fit well!**

**Review Darlings!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Never Look Back **

**Chapter Twenty**

Michonne had become a great asset to our group and gave us inside information that even Merle didn't know himself. She was quick to gain the respect of everyone which was great; she also became quick acquaintances with Maggie and me. She didn't talk much but when she did it was normally important. She was also a good judge of character. She didn't talk much and she didn't require much other then we made sure we kept ourselves safe.

She couldn't hunt but she knew how to scavenge which was a blessing, eating meat was great but we needed other things then just meat. She even let Beth come out with her to learn about what berries were needed, in case she ever decided she wanted to leave. We left her that option to leave whenever she needed.

She knew Merle, she seemed hesitant at first when we brought her into the prison and he came into the building. She stumbled back slightly and I wondered if he was one of her attackers. She looked away from him and I saw him shy away from her. Maybe she had attacked him, I needed to find out eventually but mainly they avoided each other but unlike Carol, Maggie, Beth, and I, he was extremely respectful towards her.

It was strange to see Merle actually watch himself around another person especially a woman. She was someone who commanded respect and rose in the ranks of the group. Rick was still our leader and Shane had slowly backed down while Daryl became more of his right hand man. Michonne was up there as well seeing as she had the most experience with Woodbury, being a prisoner, other than myself and merle. She had gotten out of there all on her own while I hadn't.

I was currently on guard duty with Daryl and while Maggie and Michonne were in the other tower watching. We had started having heavier security especially since Michonne told us there were hundreds of mercenaries working for the governor along with countless women and children that were pretty much held captive.

Also Andrea was alive and well and was hooked up with the governor. Michonne asked her to leave with her but instead Andrea stayed behind to be with the Governor and his people. She told Michonne that she was needed there unlike with her. She said she wanted to feel needed and by the Governors side she felt that need and wanted to fulfill it. I didn't blame her for wanting to fill a need but I didn't like the idea of her being with him obviously. He was a thorn in our sides and he needed to be pulled out and squashed.

I put down my bow and leaned against the window opening, poking my head out slightly, the cool breeze felt wonderful against my skin. I had on Daryl's old leather jacket and one of his cigarettes hung from my lips. I had tried to quit again but the bad habit kept working its way into my life over and over again. I felt extremely calm though now, I had fewer nightmares but when I did, He was there to reassure me that he was there and I wasn't back on that mattress.

He must've seen something in me to stay here with me after all I did to him, waking up in the middle of the night kicking and screaming and when I punched him in the nose I thought that would be the last straw. He didn't give up though and held me through it all despite the looks Merle would give him and the rest of the guys. I didn't blame them all for thinking of me differently now, Daryl and the girls were the only ones who treated me like the old Chelle, hard ass and ready to go whenever I was needed while Rick tried to coddle me and keep me on guard duty or watching Judith. I loved watching Judith and Carl but I felt like I could do more for the group.

_Their hands were wrapped around my thighs prying them open; I could smell the alcohol on their hot disgusting breaths. Their filthy hands were leaving trails over my thighs an under my knee trying to pull me towards them as they pawed at my now marred flesh. I cried out a screamed at the top of my lungs to get them to go away, I prayed it would end. Another set of hands appeared out of the darkness and pulled me away from them. _

"_Chelle!" They screamed. I panicked and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide but there was nowhere, only the blackness. _

"_Chelle, wake up!" they yelled and I felt my shoulders being shaken. My eyes flashed opened to bright blue eyes. I gripped onto Daryl's shirt and panted, my chest rising and falling. It had felt so real to me. Tears were leaking from my eyes. I must have woken everyone up because I saw lights of the lanterns a flashlights shining near our cell. _

_I wanted to curl up and die, I couldn't handle this. I was becoming a scared little girl. I gripped Daryl tighter when Rick came in to see what was wrong. However to me it wasn't Rick, I was back there being held down and the Governor had come in. I kicked and pushed and pushed Daryl off the bed without meaning too and curled up in the corner. _

"_Everyone out, I think we need some time" I heard Carol say as I clung to myself against the corner of the bed. I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my sweater. I was back there in the prison finally surrounded by my family, the people I considered my family. I looked over a saw Daryl on the ground, his lips in a hard line. Had I pushed him? I did push him. I sighed and slid from the bed down towards the floor where he was sat. Everyone was slowly leaving the room when I moved towards Daryl to bring him up to the bed. _

_Carol stayed in the corner of the room on the chair while Daryl held me closer and I tried to sleep again. That was the beginning of the never ending nightmares. _

"Rheims" I turned at the sound of my name a Daryl walked over from the other side of the tower and put his hands on either side of my body against the window, I smiled up at him.

"What do you want now Robin Hood?" I teased him.

"Just yeh" He smirked an leaned down and kissed me, my arms automatically wrapped around his neck to keep him close to me. We weren't together but we weren't single either and we had no title other than he would kiss only me and he was the only man's laundry that I cleaned. Before we left each other to go on runs or clear out more of the prison I was a quick secret kiss and soft goodbyes whispered to each other. We didn't do public display of affection other then he would throw his arm around my shoulder or I would wrap my arms around his waist from behind or he would do the same. Our unspoken rule was nothing more until I was ready but even then we would only be having sex and nothing more. No big strings attached.

We didn't have to worry about anyone else moving in on territory that belonged to us. No one even said a word to us about how we were now and we kept to ourselves. Our 'relationship' was private and that's the way we liked it. We didn't tell anyone anything anymore about it and in result things seemed much clearer between us.

I sat up on the window ledge and he moves himself between my legs, I slowly wrapped them around his hips, testing myself more than him. I didn't want to freak out. When I knew it was him I was content to let him touch me anywhere but after the dreams I was still sleepy and it would freak me out to the point I didn't want anyone touching me even him.

I smacked him one time when he surprised me with a kiss on the cheek and I didn't mean too. I knew he was hurt by it but I was taken by surprise. He hasn't tried that since and I think now if he surprised me it would be a better reaction then slapping him but I wasn't about to ask him to test it.

He pulled my bottom lip between his and I eagerly kissed him back and moaned against his lips. I pressed my heels into his thighs and he moved against me. We should have been watching but this was far more important on our list of things to do.

I grinned against his lips and pulled back, his lips didn't leave me though and just moved down to my jaw and neck. I entwined my fingers into his hair and ran my finger nails over his scalp, I felt him shiver against me and it pleased me to no end.

"Chelle" he mumbled against my skin. His breath was cold against my skin. I pulled out my clip from my hair and let it fall own my back. He latched onto my collarbone and started to move my shirt up and over my breasts. I knew that kissing wasn't going to get him off alone because it certainly wasn't going to do the job for me and we both had very strong needs.

He pulled my bra down and latched on to my nipple, nipping it with his teeth slightly and letting his tongue curl around it; I felt my breasts harden under his tongue and rough palm. I gasped feeling his breath against my skin after.

"Daryl" I hissed and giggled at the same time. I didn't know if it was right to be turned on by his ministrations or if I should scold him so we could go back on watch. We were supposed to get off watch soon so we could talk to Michonne and Rick about a new plan besides staying here like sitting ducks. The prison had turned into somewhat of a home though and Carl really liked it here.

"Shh, they'll hear us and look up." He whispered against my skin. He was definitely a breast man and even though he would grab and kneed my ass he was a breast man through and through, his lips were always on them whenever we had moments like this. Even when it was just us in the middle of the night his hands would somehow find them and he would always be fast asleep.

I caught him once awake and he just smiled at me sheepishly and said he couldn't help it. They were begging to be held at night. I didn't mind, in fact it was as much action as I was getting so I would take what I could get.

I pulled his lips off of my breasts and pushed him slightly away so I could pull my shirt down and my bra up over them, I didn't want to be the reason that we were invaded by something just because I was horny.

"No one is going to be coming, they'll need more time to get their shit together" He said and came closer to me and turned me around to look out the window. Merle and Carol were out there walking and talking. I gasped when I felt him rub against my ass and his hand slowly was creeping down my side towers the button of my pants. It felt so good but if we went further then I knew it wouldn't stop and I would want him more.

"Daryl...I-" my thoughts went all over the place as he pushed his hand inside of my pants and ran his forefinger over my panties. I was speechless while he started to rub my lips, I could feel my arousal beginning to become more prominent and it was going to soak my panties.

"Yes?" He asked and kissed my neck.

"We can't…what if?" I asked and the door to the tower was thrown open by Shane. He always seemed to have a knack for interrupting us. Daryl's hand was out of my panties faster than a snake could snap its jaw on your finger. He stood in front of me while I buttoned up my pants and turned around.

"What yeh need now Shane?" Daryl asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm here to relieve you of guard duty but it seems you were just doing that. I'll try not to interrupt again, last thing I want is to see your pasty white ass pounding her" Shane said with a look of disgust on his face and I flushed. I grabbed my bow and quiver and Daryl grabbed his crossbow putting it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Let's call it a truce a no one has to see the others ass" I said quickly and pulled Daryl out of the guard tower and down the steps. He stopped walking on one of the platforms and brought me back to him.

"Yeh embarrassed or sumfin?" He asked.

"No…I just. I don't want Shane seeing me…like that. If it was anyone else I wouldn't care but. I still can't forget how he tried before. I don't want him to get like that again" I told him and moved closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Ight, I get it…but the look on his face was pretty priceless" He laughed and I nodded giggling slightly. I seemed to be laughing a lot with Daryl lately. I felt like a stupid school girl around him sometimes. I pulled him down the steps once more and he was hot on my tail after I let go of his hand and ran into the prison. I always felt like a little kid around him, playing games and it was the best thing I could have felt in a long time.

"There you guys are" Rick said and motioned for us to come join him and Michonne over at the table. We sat down and Daryl stood behind my chair and looked at the map that Rick and Michonne had looked over apparently.

"We need to start setting up an alarm system, if anyone starts to come through this place then we need a place to hide, its big enough where if we memorized it we could have turf advantage and I doubt he'll take this fight back to Woodbury. He wouldn't risk his own walls, he'd much rather destroy ours" Rick explained and showed us where we were going to be setting up traps for the men of Woodbury.

We were going to be setting up small booby traps that we could check every few days and while we were out there than Daryl and I could go hunting and hopefully set up our own traps for small game and maybe some larger game.

"Yeh, well if Chelle and I go then don't expect us back for a few days. I plan on getting more meat. Tis time were gonna preserve it. The snow is melting and springs around the corner. We need te start finding good methods for next winter" Daryl said and pointed to a few places on the map he thought would be a good place for hunting.

"Alright, we have those talkies from the cars. We can see if you guys can take one so we can make sure you are at least coming back" Rick thought to himself for a moment "Glenn will work on them to get them working and we'll do a tester, just around the building before we send you out there" Rick finished and he called Glenn over to tell him about everything.

I heard little Judith's cries from upstairs and quickly bolted out of my seat towards where Carol was rocking her back and forth; her cries were dying down slightly and then would pick up again.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked quickly and Carol handed her over for me to rock her.

"I don't know I think she may be teething" Carol said and I put my finger inside of her mouth and she clamped down on it. I searched her little mouth but found nothing and she didn't seem to have anything else wrong with her though she had a small fever running. I rocked her gently and I heard Rick come over along with Daryl.

"She's running a small fever; we may need to get her something. Children's strength something" I told him and held her close rocking her slightly. She was making noises and pulling at my hair and her little face was red with tears.

"Oh baby" I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"We need to get er something" Daryl said and walked over and felt her forehead. Rick looked nervous and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll go, just me." Rick said.

"No. I'll go with yeh, we can look for other supplies fer Judith while were there. Make a list Chelle?" Daryl told me and I nodded and continued to rock her. Both men walked away towards the others while Carol and I made a list of supplies for them.

"What else besides medicine?" I asked her.

"We should probably find a little bottle of whiskey and some teething rings. I used to do that for Sophia when she was a baby and it would lull her to sleep, maybe it wasn't that good of a thing but it worked for me." She laughed.

"My mom and grandma used to do the same thing for me, nothing wrong with it. Limited supplies and it gets them calm" I nuzzled her head. Her crying was fainter with each rock but only slightly. I kissed her head and rocked her till she finally calmed down. Poor baby girl wasn't having a good time right now. I blew raspberries on her tummy so I could hear her laugh. Her giggle was like small ringing bells.

She was calm when I grabbed the list a walked it over to Daryl and Rick.

"Try to get whatever you can that way in the future we won't have to go out on runs every time she catches a cold. Be safe" I smiled and Rick walked over and kissed Judith's head before going off to say goodbye to Carl. I walked Daryl outside towards the Jeep.

No one else was around so I leaned up on my toes and pecked his lips. Instead of letting me go through his arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back and leaned me up against the car. We broke apart when Judith made a noise and he chuckled and kissed Judith's head.

"We gonna get ye fixed up ass kicker" He mumbled and I smiled. The way he said it made my heart flutter and I backed away from the car when Rick came out with Carl, I was surprised when Carl hopped in the Jeep with him. Rick must have decided it was time for him to start training a bit harder. I smiled and Rick walked over and kissed Judith's head.

"Keep safe, both of you" He ordered and got into the driver side. I smiled and walked over towards the back of the car and motioned to Carl to roll down his window.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy mister. I gave everyone a goodbye kiss and that means you too" I told him playfully and he blushed and ducked his head. I reached in and pulled him towards the window and kissed his cheek.

"You keep safe, yeh hear? Listen to your Dad and Daryl and don't give them trouble or we won't be able to play tag tomorrow" I smiled at him.

"Yes Chelle" He said softly.

"Good, now go kill some walkers for me and bring your sister something nice" I told all of them. I kept her on my hip and watched them pull out. Merle and Carol were on the gate and pulling it opened while the men drove out. I held onto Judith's hand and did a waving motion with it.

I looked at her when they drove out of sight.

"Well girlie it's just us, what would you like to do?" I asked her and little noises came from her and a smile that could have rivaled my own when I saw her. I tickled her small belly and she let out a giggle like bells.

"Chelle!" I looked around and saw Michonne walking over towards me. I walked nearer to her and pulled down Judith's shirt and held her close. I knew Michonne wasn't a threat obviously but we hadn't been around her long enough where I was going to be looser with Judith.

"Hey, whatcha need?" I asked her.

"Just wanted to see how the little one was, my neighbor had a daughter around her age. She got sick once in a while, sent the mom into a crazy spiral. She was a new parent and all so I babysat her once in a while when her mom was out and about and this little one just seems to have a fever, nothing major." Michonne said and smiled at Judith. It was the first time I had seen Michonne smile. Judith seemed to capture everyone's heart.

"Oh okay, Yeah, I wasn't sure what she had but I remember my mom being pretty chill when my little sister got sick." I said and I caught myself. I never talked about my mother or sibling and I didn't want anyone else to know. I felt like if I kept them from the world I was in now, I didn't have to accept the fact that they were gone.

"Sister?" she questioned.

"Touchy subject" I quickly quipped and lifted Judith up a bit more. Her head was rested on my shoulder now and I heard a slight snoring comin from her.

"We all have our ghosts." She didn't say more after that while we walked back towards the prison. I hopped that Daryl, Rick, and Carl would be back before nightfall. I didn't want to have to send a search party out after them but if I needed to then I would go myself.

I put Judith down in her makeshift crib for a nap and laid my head down on the table next to the crib. I was tired from everything and taking care of Judith was one of the better things that I had to do. I heard Carol whistling below, downstairs, and I could hear her chopping up things for dinner. I smiled and pulled my hood over my head. The leather smelled like Daryl still, I was wearing it over my oversized hoodie. I rested my head against my leather clad arm and drifted to sleep for a while Dreaming about what life may have been like if this all didn't happen, if we met sometime before all of this.

_I sighed and kicked the side of my car; I was going to have to finally take it into the shop. My friend owned a shop but it was way too far away. I pulled out my cellphone and called him up. _

"_Sam?" I asked. _

"_Yeah whatcha need Chelle?" _

"_Do you know any nearby shops? I just broke own and the beast isn't moving" I sighed. _

"_Yeah, I'll call up some of the guys and they'll bring your car in for you and take care of everything. No need to worry Chelle" He said happily. Sam had been my best guy friend since high school junior year. He was great and he knew his way around cars. _

_A few minutes later I heard the buzzing of a truck coming near me. I turned my head and there was a tow truck pulling over to the side of the road. I got out of the car and leaned against it waiting for the guy to come out. He looked a little dirty, had a sleeveless plaid shirt on, the sleeves looked like they had been ripped off. He had work boots on and holes in his jeans, oil and grease on his clothes and hands but his hair was a light dirty blonde that looked rather fluffy. _

"_Yeh Chelle?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, um…what shop are you from?" I asked curiously as he filled out some paperwork and started to hook my car up to his tow truck. _

"_Round the corner, Sam called up. Yeh have a flat tire it seems but we'll check everything else out. Sam's a good friend of ours" He didn't look at me once while he looked over my car. I stayed out of his way until he pulled me from the car and motioned for me to get into his truck. I hesitated since it was rather large and I was sort of short. I grabbed onto both sides of the door frame and hoisted myself up. I felt his arm on my back and I peeked over to see the guy helping me in. I just smiled trying to be friendly; I wasn't a big fan of touchy people._

"_We'll be there soon. I don't think you've been round here before?" He asked when he got into the other side of the truck. I nodded and kept my hands to myself on my lap. _

"_No…I was just passing by. My friend's place is around here though; she was having me over for a sort of dinner party. She wanted to introduce me to some of her friends. I'll probably call her to tell her I can't come right away" I said. _

"_Yeh won't be long but it may not be five minutes if yeh get what I mean" He said and we pulled over into a garage. He stopped the tow truck and got out. I followed and got out and stumbled after him. _

"_Eh, I don't think you want grease in yer car so if you want to pull in…" he trailed off and I shook my head. _

"_It's the best, this thing has seen puke to beer to anything you can think of. It has grease in it already" I laughed and he nodded and got in the car, I threw him the keys and he started to pull it into the garage. I followed him until he got out and I leaned against the side of the garage. There were tons of men working on cars. _

_It was oddly familiar. _

"_Chelle"_

"_Chelle"_

"Chelle!"

I woke with a start and looked up to see Carol standing over me with an amused look on her face; she was giggling and cupping her mouth after a few moments.

"Jesus, girl what were you dreaming of. I thought you were going to wake Judith" She laughed and nudged me with her foot.

"I…I don't know. I was just dreaming, you know. Thinking about if the world didn't go to shit if we all would've met" I said slightly confused.

"Well then hell I think I know who you met first" she winked and laughed at me. I just blushed and put my head down again. I really needed to get a grip on myself before I turned as red as a tomato and did something stupid.

**/ Well this is my 20****th**** chapter! I'm so proud of myself because I've never made it too a chapter twenty with any of my stories. I've really loved writing this and I get so many inspiring reviews from people saying they've loved this story and it's one of their favorites or they say they love Chelle!**

Well I've started thinking about what Chelle and Daryl would have done if they met before everything went to hell and I decided that I will be writing another Chelle and Daryl story after Never Look Back is finished or when it is at least part way done. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make Never look Back….but it will be long, there's a lot of unexplored territory that I still need to cover so do not fret!

**Thank you so much too everyone who has been supporting this story from the beginning. I love hearing your feedback and I checked my story stats and I found that I'm featured in a community! It's so exciting because that's never happened to me.  
**

**I'm in the best of Daryl Dixon community! Can you say squeal much?**

**Much love darlings! I think that's my news for you. HersDixon Darlings ;)**

**Review! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Twenty One**

I rocked Judith back and forth, her fever increased over the next few hours. The men weren't back yet and it worried me to no end. I stayed by the window and rocked her while keeping an eye out on the road; they should have been back long before.

"Hey Chelle" I heard Beth say and walk over.

"Hey there, how's your dad doing?" I asked her.

"He's good, a bit worried about everything but his leg is doing so much better and he's getting a real grip on using his crutches." Beth said happily and I smiled, I was glad that he was doing good. Hershal wasn't always the friendliest but he had two girls. I was glad that he was okay though.

"That's real good Beth, how are you doing?" I asked and placed Judith down in her crib. I had brought it over with me, she was becoming much heavier after holding her for a good portion of the day, and sunset was starting to come.

"I'm good. I didn't think we'd have any sense of normality but now we have a make shift home. It's quaint" She giggled.

"It is, despite it being a prison and all" I laughed and played with Judith's hair before I snapped my head to look towards the window once again, the road still empty. I was getting eve more worried. They just went out for a run and nothing else.

"They'll be okay; I bet they'll be back before you know it. Try to take your mind off of it" Beth said softly and I nodded and sighed. Judith was sleeping soundly and I called Carol over to watch her while I did a round around the fence. I needed to make sure the perimeter was okay at least. I walked out and pulled the leather jacket on me again and pulled my hunting knife out of my boot a started to walk the perimeter.

Snow was starting to fall again and it made me slightly colder. I finally sat in the snow outside and watched the dirt road, waiting for anything.

"Hey sugar tits!" I didn't even turn to merles voice and just kept staring.

"Yeah big merle?" I teased.

"Whatcha doin out here all by your lonesome self, lover boy not back yet?" He asked and plopped down next to me in the snow. I sighed and shook my head.

"He's been gone for a while now; they should be back, right?" I asked merle a pulled my hair to the side of my head and started to braid it while I waited in silence now. He didn't speak for a while, it felt like an eternity but it was probably only about five minutes.

"Maybe they picked up some stragglers? Woodbury was goin under and der were a lot of women and children who 'ere innocent" He mentioned and I just nodded and lowered my head, that was what scared me.

I knew before that I was never anybody's first choice and in fact it was made very clear from the guys who even flirted with me, it was embarrassing. I was afraid that they would bring back stragglers and then where would I be? Would he still want to sleep with me at night and put up with all the bullshit that I was putting him through. Would he still want to kiss me and try to sneak off just so we could have fun like horny teenagers or would there be another girl, less damaged, that would catch his eye. I frowned and rested my head against my knees.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"Yeh sound disappointed, aren't yeh getting tired of all the familiar faces?" Merle asked and chuckled.

"No, I quiet like them. It's the unfamiliar ones that scare me. Maybe it's for the best though, more options" I gave a weak smile when I lifted my head and I saw merle glaring at me.

"The fuck you mean more options? Best not be planning to fuck mah little brotha ova" He growled and I snapped my head up to look at him closely. He really thought that I meant me. I wanted to laugh at the thought but that would be inappropriate.

"I don't mean for me, I meant for your brother" I corrected him and his brows were knit together in confusion.

"For 'im? Whatcha mean options for 'I'm. Aren't yeh a pair or some shit? I thought Darylina was into fellas for a while till he started screwing around with yeh" Merle really did have a way with words. I shook my head no.

"We're not anything but it's something. Makes sense to us but I just feel bad I guess, I'm not exactly okay at the moment you know? Not whole and he needs something like that. I'm just good for a fuck" I didn't want to tear up but that's what was probably right, I was only good for that. I remember my dad coming home drunk telling my mom and me that women were only good for one thing and we weren't of much value especially since I wasn't pretty. I wasn't his standard of trophy wife and I wouldn't ever find anybody who would see me as something other than a heffer with a vagina. I would have loved to listen to my mom when she said he was wrong but he was a guy, and she was a woman so what did she know about men's thoughts? I looked over at the dirt road once more before Merle said something.

"Nah, them women in bars that go home with yeh after one drink, those are only good for fucking. Hell, I've had my fair share of, late, one night stands. They weren't useful for anything but sex but Daryl, he don't do that. Never wanted too and said he saw no reason in it, those women will just give yeh trouble. He was right. He with yeh so must mean yeh ain't trouble." He said it like it was completely obvious to everyone; I wanted to feel as if he was condescending but he knew Daryl before me. Maybe it was true about him, we still didn't talk much about the past and I didn't push to talk about his childhood for sure .I had told him some of my experiences but we never went into his.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well I ain't gonna lie to yeh. Yeh fuckin hunt and shit, I know better than to fuck with a woman that can track and hunt. Last time almost got my ass lit on fire. I'd like to keep not burnt. Got an old lady of my own to take care of" I smiled at that, he really was with carol and they were doing well.

"Burnt your ass?" I asked curiously.

"A story for a notha time cus they seem to have come back and not empty handed" I looked over when he said it an sure enough, they were coming back in that stupid jeep of theirs and behind them a school bus was coming behind them. No doubt filled with new faces. I guess it was time to be a social butterfly. I heard Merle yell for Carol and they jogged down to open up the gates for them, they weren't driving too fast but If merle and carol didn't get there when they did they may have taken out the fence that was separating the outside and the inside of this prison. Both gates were opened and the bus and Jeep drove in. I quickly sat up and made my way across the field and stopped when I saw them get out of the Jeep. Daryl had a nasty cut on his head and Rick looked worn down while Carl was bleeding on his head too. I ran over and pulled both of my boys together to inspect their head, first being Carl.

"The hell happened to you" I asked, I was starting to panic before I realized it was a shallow cut but it still didn't sit right with me. I pulled a rag out of my pocket and wiped off as much blood as I could before turning my attention to Daryl. I didn't care if he was okay with me doing it but I yanked on his shoulder and went on my tippy toes to wipe the blood from the side of his face, his being deeper. I made sure it wasn't going to get infected and wiped the blood away. I put the rag back on and just held onto him.

"Chelle, were good. Nobody is too hurt. Jus a misunderstandin darlin" he whispered into my hair and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him.

"Where you and Carl were both hurt?" I asked angrily. How was hurting a little boy a damn misunderstanding even in the apocolopyse.

"We fell inta one of their traps. Buncha women and children and couldn't fend fer themselves. Rick didn't wanna leave em behind for the Governor" Daryl said and rubbed my back. Everything I was petrified of was happening.

"Promise you'll let me stitch that up soon though?" I asked him.

"Yeah if it'll make yeh feel better" He looked off in thought but he slung his arm over my shoulders and we walked over towards the group. There were about three women and a teenage boy with them. Two were about my age and the other two looked around Andrea's age. I kept my grip on Daryl tight while we walked over towards them.

"Everyone these are some Woodbury survivors. Penny, Rowan, Haley, and Noah here will be staying with us temporarily until they can regain their strength and head out on their way." I saw Rick's eyes flash to me and then to Daryl. I stayed close to his side while the group made their rounds and shook everyone's hands.

"I'm Hayley" The younger girl said and stuck her hand out for us to shake. I reluctantly put my hand out and shook it but I noticed Daryl did not. He wasn't comfortable with new comers like I wasn't.

"Who are ya'll?"

"Chelle and this is Daryl" I pointed to him. She was there that night, she saw everything happen to me and she saw the whole arena fight. I remember her because she carried a crossbow like Daryl but didn't know how to use it. She tried to shoot a walker and missed it by a good foot.

"Oh you're that gir-…" she trailed off and looked down. _That's right sweetie, feel stupid._

"Yeah I am." I told her quickly.

"You're like an archer right? Could you teach me how to use my crossbow better sometime?" She looked over at Daryl and bit her lip. I just rolled my eyes and looked up at him. The look on his face was priceless. He looked torn between calling her an idiot and telling her to fuck off.

"Maybe some other time" I told her quickly and pulled him away from her towards the others.

"Hello, I'm rowan" the older woman smiled and instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a quick hug which made me more than uncomfortable and it was probably awkward since I didn't let go of Daryl's hand.

"It was so nice of your group to take us in for now; we'll definitely pull our own weight. I also wanted to apologize on behalf of the people of Woodbury who are not like the brutal ones there to say it politely." She said with a smile on her face. The way she smiled made me uncomfortable, in fact all of them made me pretty damn uncomfortable. I also wanted to send them back. Noah just waved shyly and Penny was too busy staring at Noah to notice anyone else in the room. The girl looked smitten for sure.

It was late and dinner was ready to be served, we were going to have to ration it out a bit more than before. I stretched while I walked with Daryl back towards the prison. Our 'guests' in front of us and I didn't trust them, not just yet.

Everyone gathered around in our make shift living room and took up seats where they normally did. I sat between Daryl's legs while we both ate in silence, observing the new comers. Their mannerisms said genuine but they were so happy to be here and that we were letting them stay it was odd. They weren't even cautious of us who scared me; did they have an ace we weren't aware of? I stayed against Daryl; I especially didn't trust that Haley girl. As soon as she realized I was here she shut up faster than a clam and hasn't made eye contact since.

She did come to sit by us and was trying to make conversation with Daryl about his crossbow but he just would grunt and barely said anything which made her giggle like a school girl. I shot Carol a look and she just looked sympathetic. If this girl didn't move her ass I wasn't going to be responsible for my own actions and beat her.

I placed my bowl down on the ground and Beth and Maggie began to sing once more. I loved hearing them, they had such talent. Haley moved closer and her hand went to go on Daryl's knee. My own hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"I really wouldn't do that" I told her and dropped her hand. As much as I didn't want her touching him, Daryl would throw a fit. It took forever for even me to be able to touch him and it was barely anything at first.

"Well excuse me" she huffed and got up and went to go walk to her cell. I rubbed my temple and laid my head back against his shoulder. I was just grateful he was here and alive and safe, I didn't need any drama from some little stupid girl. I looked up and saw Daryl was already looking at me. He nodded his head towards upstairs and I grinned. I couldn't wait to be alone with him either.

While they were singing I got up and grabbed Daryl's hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and led me up the steps towards our cell. There wouldn't be much sleeping tonight and I would make sure of it, I had missed him so and I needed him.

**/ I know I'm a tease my darlings! Next Chapter all the yummy smut you could want. I'm thinking they're going to be cell block tangoing for a very long time! Thank you so much to all the wonderful review that I've gotten and all the people who have followed and favorite this! I swear every time I get a notification someone has it makes me so excited. **

**I didn't even know where I was going with this story or that people would even like Chelle but I'm honored that so many of you love her :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I silently followed behind Daryl, never taking my eyes off of the back of his head. I looked over the railing when we were walking down the hall towards our room. No one seemed to notice our missing presence except for a distraught looking Hayley. Her head whipped around a few times probably looking for us and I couldn't help but let a smile of triumph cross my lips. I wanted to stick my tongue out like a child but I couldn't bring myself to go to her standards.

My feet felt heavy as we got to our cell finally and he pulled me inside and let go of my hand and turned his back to me. He covered up our door with the makeshift curtain we had made to keep some of the cold out from an old worn out blanket. It served as a slight insulator and a wonderful tool for privacy for everyone in need of a _private _moment.

I backed up against the wall behind me and rested my hands behind me against the wall, my wrists against my lower back. I had never slept with someone, seduced them, at all and I had never done anything consensually but kiss Daryl and a boy previously to him. I knew the basic mechanics but I hadn't ever made love to someone, not that we were doing that but I had not slept for someone I cared for. I felt the blush creeping up over my face like vines encircling a plant, choking it. I was drowning in my blush by the time he had turned around after securing the blanket.

His crossbow was slung over his shoulder and I glanced up at his eyes, the predatory stare didn't make me feel nervous though, there were only joyful butterflies fluttering around in my stomach at this point. I didn't fear him, I smiled up at him and he smirked and shook the crossbow off his shrugged his crossbow down from his shoulder and placed it on the opposite side of the room from the bunks. I swallowed, it felt like a ball stuck in my throat and there were no words that I could even produce if I wanted to speak.

In a few strides he was right up against me, we were chest to chest and his head ducked down slightly so his nose could touch mine. I slowly took my hands from behind my back and raised them up to his shoulders, gripping his leather vest. His strong calloused hands were already at my waist, the pads of his thumbs massaging my hips. He was going to let me lead this but I couldn't find it in myself to start. I didn't know how to make him want me the way I wanted him. No doubt he wanted to have sex with me but in that very moment did he really want it.

I parted my lips slightly and let my tongue swipe across my bottom lip, his bright blue eyes piercing mine. I ran one of my fingers from his shoulder up to his neck and cheek, letting it dance across his scruff; I needed him to want me. I moved my other hand to the back of his neck and moved into his hair, his head already bent to meet mine. I got up on my tipped toes, I glanced at his lips once then back to his eyes and let my own eyes flutter shut as I leaned forward and kissed him, his scruff scraping against my tender skin around my mouth.

His tongue moved to part my lips and I happily obliged, his tongue danced around my mouth and over my teeth and around my tongue, coaxing it into his. He tasted like Daryl; there was no other way to describe it. I had grown accustomed to his taste and the way his skin smelled, like a forest after it rained and a slight manly musk.

My hands gripped at his hair, I felt his hands travel from my hips to my back and up to my shoulders, His arms were hooked undermine and he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back and put every ounce of frustration I had because of him into the kiss. I let my tongue dance with his and I pulled away to breathe while he kept himself occupied with kissing my chin, cheeks, and nose before diving back into the kiss. He backed me into the wall and his arms came from around me. One of his forearms pressed against the wall next to my head while the other hand moved to my neck and shoulder, holding my possessively.

I felt his chest rumble against mine when he let out a frustrated growl and picked me up with one of his arms and with the use of his hips he had my legs wrapped around him and his bulge pressed against the center of my pajamas. I felt like he was setting me ablaze. He started to rock against me and I gasped and pulled away from his lips to catch my breath when he started to rock and grind faster against me. I didn't know what to do from there; He kissed and sucked on my neck leaving love bites. I rocked back against him and ground my hips to his.

"Daryl" I whimpered slightly and he pulled his lips from my neck and stared up at me, his eyes filled with the same lust I felt. I pushed back from the wall and he wrapped both arms around my thighs and I motioned for him to go to the bunk. He walked over and gently laid me on the bunk. I felt myself breathing heavier with anticipation. I crawled back on the pillows, my legs still slightly open, while he was busy and hooked his fingers in my pants and started to tug them down. I bit my lip when I saw the determined look on his face. He pulled them off my feet and I wordlessly pulled my tank top over myself and let it drop on the bed, I had no bra on and I was exposed to him. My hair was up in a clip so he could see it all except down below so far. I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed slightly.

"This is a bit unfair…is it not?"

"Nah, I like yeh naked in bed fer me. Ain't nufin unfair bout that" Daryl mumbled and kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bunk with me and pulled me to him, his body hovering over mine. My arms were still covering my breasts and nipples though.

"I meant your clothing. I'm exposed but you are not. It's un-unfair" I stuttered out slightly. I blinked and looked up at him. He chuckled and sat back.

"Alright, well then you can be the one te undress me. Whatever it is yeh want to see" He laughed and kissed my lips when I saw up and knelt next to him. I ran my hands over his strong muscled arms and moved them from his arms to his shoulders; he had pretty strong shoulders too. I gripped both sides of his vest and pushed them off. He took the liberty of tossing it across the room with his crossbow. I let my hands wander across his chest and down to his shirt so I could pull it off of his body.

"Wait" his hands grabbed mine to keep me from doing anything more.

"Anything yeh gotta ask let it be for later. It's a conversation fer later" He said strictly and I nodded before he let my hands finish their task and pull it up and over his head. He helped me throw his shirt away and when I looked at his chest and stomach I realized why he said it was for another conversation. I knew he had scars but I never realized how many.

Instead of saying anything I just leaned forward and started kissing his chest and any scar I could reach with my lips from the angle I was at. I ran my hands over his chest and stomach, it tightened and flexed and I giggled letting my nails trail over it. He wasn't ripped by any means but he wasn't bone thin. He had muscle and he looked like a normal man, hair on his chest and arms, a harder stomach then most and a strong chest. I grinned slightly and let my fingers explore his upper torso before I even ventured before.

He probably didn't except my expedition to go on for so long but his skin was so enticing especially to run my hands over, if he was irritated with not moving faster he never showed anything and just stared at me with fascinated eyes. I let my hand trail down to the small 'happy trail' that led into his pants. I retracted my hand before placing it on his pants and retracted it again before finally gripping his belt and slowly started to undo it, struggling slightly with the heavy metal.

"'ere" He said and helped me pull it out from his jeans. I felt nervous when undoing his pants and that wouldn't be half of it when it came time to do anything else. I swallowed the ball once more that lay in my throat and unzipped his pants and unbuttoned the top button. He lifted his hips for me while I pulled them down to his ankles and he helped kick them off. He was sitting there in his boxers on our cot, his length straining against the fabric of his boxers. I tried not to stare but it was the same pair of boxers from when we first met and I wanted to laugh but I couldn't bring myself to do it when I looked up at him.

I moved forward almost in a trance by his beautiful clear eyes. I put one leg on either side of his lap, one of my hands settling into his hair. I felt him pull the clip from my hair and I shook my head, my curly hair falling against my back. He picked me up slightly and laid me back down on the bed, him between my legs but with our underwear still covering us. He caressed my skin and ran his hands all over me.

His lips latching onto one of my nipples, his sharp teeth running over it gently and his wet hot tongue twisting around it, I gasped in pleasure. It was like every time he kissed and sucked on my nipples it sent an electric shock down my body and I wanted him more with each lick. I arched my back and felt his hand wander from my stomach to the edge of my panties hesitating and I felt his gaze on me. I nodded to him and his fingers slipped it and ran over my clit and then to my lips.

My hips shifted and I bucked up against his hand. He was kissing from my breasts down my body and I felt his hand tug at my panties pulling them down my legs. I lifted my arms up and grabbed onto the pillow on our cot and gripped it tightly, waiting for him to stop teasing me. He left my panty hanging from one ankle when he threw my legs over his shoulders and lifted my ass up before he pressed his lips against mine and I felt his tongue, wet and hot against my core.

I gasped and started panting slightly, his tongue lingering and giving my aching pussy a few swipes before turning his attention to my clit. His lips wrapping around my small nub of nerves, his teeth lightly scraping and I wanted to close my legs on instinct, the pleasure was overwhelming and I had never had someone lick me there.

He pushed his face further and tighter against me and his lips and tongue were lapping and licking at me, he would push his tongue between my folds and touch the most intimate places. I hissed in pleasure and locked my legs around his head driving him what felt like further. One of his fingers entered me and I stiffened, I hadn't had anything inside of me since the rape. I was worried I would freeze and want away but his lips wrapped around my clit and he started sucking and lapping.

"FUCK!" I screamed and I bit my thumb to keep from crying out more. He pressed another finger inside me and started to finger fuck me. His constant ministrations were driving me over the edge and everyone was still alive, I was starting to get sweaty and slightly sticky and his grunts and moans drove me further with madness. One of my hands was in my hair tugging trying to pull myself from the edge but he was better.

His hot breath against my pussy made me quiver in delight and the way he rolled his tongue and twisted it when he was inside of me made me melt. His fingers spread and he started to curl them and my eyes flew open and I arched my back letting out a throaty moan, my body was getting hotter and I felt my toes trying to curl against his back. My stomach was in knots and I didn't understand what was happening.

"D…Dar….Daryl!" I cried out and I felt myself thrown from the edge, his tongue and hands all over me still while I rode out an unbelievable orgasm. I felt high like a kite and I didn't want to come down, it was euphoric and wonderful. I had never experienced such pleasure. I felt warm and giggly and all I wanted to do was have another one of those. I wanted him to feel like this.

His ministrations never let up and I was soaking wet now.

"Chelle are yeh. Okay?" Daryl asked hesitantly and I nodded with a stupid smile on my face. I pulled him down on top of me and tugged on his boxers.

"Get those off now" I ordered him and he smirked and pushed them down off of him and kicked them off finally and I was face to face with a very much naked and throbbing hard Daryl. The head was slightly purple and a few veins ran on the underside of his shaft. I hesitantly reached out and started to stroke him earning a moan from him. I smiled and started to stroke him faster and he grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from him.

"Rather have the first time inside yeh" He said quietly and I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. I grabbed his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were on mine and he settled between my legs. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster and I felt his head at my entrance and I kissed him and stroked his hair before pulling away.

"Please" I whispered. His forearm went behind my head and I grabbed his free hand in mine, he set it on the bed and pulled it away and adjusted himself before returning his hand back to mine. I watched his face the entire time and he slowly pushed into me, my breath caught in my throat as he started to fill me. It hurt still but his hand squeezed mine and he pushed it above my head and he pushed all the way inside me, our hips both meeting each other.

His lips moved to my jaw and neck and I stared up at the ceiling, bliss.

This was bliss.

I lifted one leg up and hitched it around Daryl's. He started moving inside of me and I couldn't help but let out a moan. It was slow and sweet at first. His hips giving long hard but slow thrusts. I played with his hair and ran my nails over his scalp. His small grunts and moans I could hear barely but they increased slowly.

The rhythm teasing and taunting me but I hadn't freaked out. I couldn't feel anything but him. I pulled his chin up to meet mine and his lips devoured mine and I started to thrust back against him. His thrusts became shorter but harder. I was never more thankful for the birth control I was on the now. I needed to feel all of him.

The singing ceased downstairs and the chatter was dull but I could hear in our room the sound of sweat skin slapping against one another.

"Jesus, Chelle" he moaned against my shoulder and he pulled his hand out from my head and grabbed my other hand and pulled it above my head with the other and he put both my wrists between his one hands. His other hand fluttering over my breasts and down my belly and he used his rough thumb to start massaging my clit.

His name was becoming the prayer to chant from my lips and I couldn't think straight, see straight. His hands pleasuring me, his mouth, his manhood and it was all just Daryl giving me this pleasure. I let out a strangled noise from my throat when I felt my stomach start to flutter again and his grunts were closer and closer. His hair was wet and stuck against his face.

I felt myself slipping once again and his mouth was on my neck leaving another love bite, pushing me over, taunting me.

"Fuck, Just fuck me please god please fuck me" I whispered out partially breathless. I needed this so bad. Everything that was pent up and as soon as I said it, it seemed to trigger Daryl to take pity on me and he gained speed, he slammed into me repeatedly and he broke me. I fell over the edge once more into the euphoric bliss. I was on cloud nine and I felt him start to follow. He moaned my name against my lips and he pressed my hands further against the bed, he thrust once more and I felt his warm seed shoot into me coating my walls.

I cried out, I felt so full and alive. I never wanted this to end. Why hadn't we been doing this earlier? Both of us were panting and I was exhausted from everything. I heard his back crack when he let go of my wrist and sat up and gently pulled out of me, leaving me empty. I grinned and lazily ran my hand over my own hot body, my nail scratching my collar bone and neck.

My chest was still heaving slightly while Daryl got up and moved to grab one of his rags and squirted some water from water bottle on it before coming back to me and took the damp rag and cleaned up between my legs. I smiled down at him and he looked up.

"Wha?"

"Nothing, just come here" I pulled him up to me and he laid down, I rolled onto my side up against his and stroked his chest and played with the slightly curly hairs that rested there. I loved the fact he was a man, a tough rugged man with scruff and chest hairs. It made him all the more desirable.

"Thank you" I mumbled and laid my chin against his chest and looked up at him.

"I Just got to have sex with yeh and yeh wanna thank me? Well damn you are definitely not like other chicks" He laughed and his hand moved over mine.

"Fuck no, I'm better" I teased.

"Yeh are" He replied and I smiled. I was glad I didn't freeze up or end up hurting him by accident, I was even more grateful that I wasn't so self-conscience like how I was back in high school. I had embraced my curves and he sure didn't seem to mind them one bit.

"Can we do that again?" I asked excitedly.

"Again? Right now? I need to recover, damn yeh youngin" He teased and leaned down kissing my nose. I wrinkled it slightly.

"Not Now, I don't even think I could go again right now, I'm a bit sore but a good sore!" I quickly amended and he eyed me suspiciously. It really was a great sore though and I wanted to feel that way every night.

"Later, but sleep now" He ordered and I pouted. I wanted to do that again sometime soon. I loved being that close to him. Instead I didn't argue with him but laid my head against his chest and let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

**/Woo. I promised you guys some smut and love and some adult entertainment and I hope I delivered. They will definitely be doing a lot more of this. Chelle is turning into a bit of a deviant isn't she? **

**I was going to actually end it at him eating her out and put the rest in a new chapter but ya'll have been such wonderful reviewers how could I not give yeh more? **

**So leave me a review and tell me about some of your favorite characters in this story and why you like them so much or what you would like to see with them.**

**Review! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I lifted my head and stretched, looking over towards the door. I heard a noise but nothing was there. I looked back over at Daryl, still sleeping soundly. I played with the hair on his chest and ran my fingers over his collarbone. I felt something, a pull towards him and it was hard to imagine my life not being with him. In a weird way I was grateful to the zombie apocolopyse. I wouldn't have met him

His hand moved over mine and pulled it from his chest, I saw a smirk on his lips and he rolled over so I was underneath him once more and he laid his head on my chest. He nuzzled me for a few moments a buried his face against my skin.

"What yeh doin?" He mumbled against my skin and I played with his hair.

"I heard something but there wasn't anything there. I think it's time to get up though, we have to go hunting today and set up some booby traps" I reminded him and he lifted his body from mine and stretched before settling back down on top of me.

"Yeh ain't goin anywhere today. I'll go huntin and Michonne and Merle will set up the traps. Stay ere please and just watch Judith. She could get sicker" He said and rested his chin against my collarbone. I frowned. I wanted to go do this, I hadn't been outside in a while and he didn't want me to go.

"I want to do something, Carol has her under control. Please….I need this Daryl" I begged and quickly stopped after I said his name. I had never begged a man to do anything and I wasn't about to now.

"I'm going" I concluded and moved out from under him, leaving the blankets on the bed. I bent over and grabbed a pair of my panties and pulled them up along with a pair of leggings and a sweater. I looked over and saw him sitting in bed with a frown on his face. He looked angry actually that I was telling him no. I lifted myself back up and grabbed my knife and strapped it to my leg and grabbed my bow and quiver.

"No?!" He asked angrily and got up and started pulling on his stuff.

"You heard me, no. I am going hunting with you and I don't care if you like it or not!" I stomped my foot and spun on my heel and left our room and started walking down the aisle of cells towards the steps. Daryl was hot on my tail after a few moments.

"Do not walk the fuck away from me Rheims!" He hollered and I kept walking away and took the steps two at a time down to the living room, everyone was starting to stir.

"I said don't fucking away from me!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I was pissed at him, how dare he, think he could tell me what to do out of all people.

"You're telling me what to do? Excuse me but my father is fucking dead and I didn't listen to him anyway" I hissed at him and snatched my wrist from him and started to walk away once again which wasn't a good idea. I was slammed into the wall by Daryl, we were face to face.

"Yeh ain't fuckin goin Rheims. If we run inta them I can't kill em and not worry about you so yer gonna stay here and watch Judith" He was talking softer now and trying to get me to calm but I wasn't having it. I wasn't some baby that they could all coddle.

"I was raped Daryl, I'm not dead. I'm still living and I can still kick ass. I won't have the governor and his stupid pricks think I'm scared. I am not scared! I will never be scared ever again!" the volume my voice was at was increasing with every word. I didn't ever want to be scared like how I was. That wasn't the Chelle I knew and the Chelle I didn't want to be.

"I don't want yeh afraid but I can't concentrate knowing yer out there and I could fucking lose yeh. It was hard before and now I just can't" He hissed and was quiet, he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"I'm not asking you Daryl. You just have to live with it. I'll give you one day with me staying here and taking care of Hershal and Judith but tomorrow I'm going hunting and then I'm going to patrol the area. I will never be a kept woman. Don't you ever put your hands on me again like that" I pushed him off of me and stalked away from him towards the cell where Judith slept. I was in no mood to talk to anyone so when I saw Carol already in here with her I turned on my heel and left for deeper inside the building towards the infirmary so I could just be alone.

I knew he was only saying things out of concern and he never had coddled me before but I needed to start doing things again. This whole staying indoor thing wasn't for me.

I sat in the corner of the room on the ground, my knees pulled up to my chest and I watched the door silently. No one had come so far so I figured I wouldn't be bothered and I couldn't hear or smell any walkers.

He needed to realize I was an equal and individual. I wasn't someone he could command and I sure as hell was no kept woman like how Merle was doing with Carol. Carol was more fitted for that lifestyle though especially since she had been with Ed before. I had grown up with my father abusing us and putting his hands on us. I knew it wasn't right and I would never be subservient to any man ever. I wouldn't take shit and I would never back down.

"Chelle" I heard Daryl calling my name and I didn't move. Fucking red neck knew me too well. I frowned when I saw him enter and drop his crossbow on the counter. He walked over and sat next to me. I just wanted five minutes to be pissed at him without him interrupting and making it better. I deserved five minutes of uninterrupted pissed off mood.

"What?" I asked and I knew he was childish about how I sounded.

"I'm an ass. I'm a huge fuckin ass and Rick put me in check and said that he can tell about…what happened to yeh. You show signs or some shit, smaller than Carol. I will never do what I did and yer right. Go if yeh want but I can't concentrate knowin yeh could get taken again. The first time was real hard" He mumbled and I sat up on my knees and leaned over and kissed his head. I wanted to hate him and be mad at him. I wanted to will myself to be pissed.

"Touch me like that again and it will be last time you touch me in any way Daryl. I'm not Carol" for once I spit her name out like it was dirt in my mouth "- I don't stand for that. My own mother was like that for too long and I never understood and I still don't. I have very strong feelings for you but I won't let my body be treated like that. I love me more" I told him and kissed his forehead.

"I know. I wouldn't want that…I promise…" He mumbled and he looked down, he looked ashamed.

"I know but actions speak stronger than words" I told him and he nodded and stood up and grabbed my hand and helped me up to my feet. I didn't know what to think anymore. I just knew I needed him right now. I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him. His lips were rough against mine and his hands traveled down to my hips and pulled me tight against him.

I loved this part of us.

"I won't go today but tomorrow I'm doing rounds and taking shifts. I want to keep our home safe too. I want to feel useful and not just taking care of a baby. I love Judith but it's not my thing, I was never meant to be barefoot and pregnant if you know what I mean" I Joked with him and he chuckled and pulled me out of the infirmary back towards the rest of the group.

"Really? Barefoot and pregnant. I don't know, yeh kinda look like the kinda girl id like barefoot and pregnant waiting for me when I got home from work" He laughed and I frowned at him.

"Never. I'd be working and come home at the same time you did or I'd be at home working if we had kids silly. I'm an artist I can work from anywhere but I'd have to work." I smiled up at him and laid my head against his chest while he walked back into the makeshift living room.

Penny and Noah were talking in the corner and Rowan was with Rick talking to him animatedly. I noticed Beth went to walk over but stopped herself and rubbed her arm awkwardly before retreating back into her room to get Judith from Carol. It seemed I needed to have a small talk with her.

"Hey Daryl!" Haley said happily and I scowled.

"Whatcha want?" He asked in a not so pleased manor. I kept my hold firm on him and kept my look set in stone. I was not a fan of this stupid little girl.

"Well since Chelle isn't going hunting with you I was wondering if I could. I can hunt and bring in a good kill. I was hunting a buck before we came here. I may know where it is" She said shyly and was twirling her hair. Daryl couldn't seriously believe this.

"I hunt alone" He snapped.

"Chelle was going to go with you" she whined. This girl was new here and she thought it was okay to whine to the people who were here before her? She seemed extremely stupid if she thought that was okay.

"Chelle's meh huntin partner" He said simply.

"Oh! That makes sense. Well then maybe we could do other stuff since she's just your hunting partner" Haley smiled brightly and I almost felt bad for her. She was older than me and probably had actually had boyfriends but didn't understand when he was trying to brush her off.

"I'm his fuck buddy too so you won't be doing that" I said quickly with impatience. I heard a laugh and snort as Maggie emerged from the kitchen and walked past us. She gave me a grin and I just rolled my eyes. I had no patience anymore for people being stupid especially right now. As far as I was concerned we were more than fuck buddies but it wasn't any of her concern.

"Haley, they're like an old married couple okay and they leave everyone confused? They fight and bicker and have loads of sex. Leave it be" Maggie called over her shoulder and I flipped her off. It was partially true but the loads of sex thing were a lie but it was nice of her to throw that in there to keep her off his back.

"Exactly" I smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" she was embarrassed and turning slightly red now and I wasn't sure if it was her embarrassment or anger.

"I don't have time for other women. This one keeps me on mah toes" Daryl teased me and I poked his nose. I pulled him away from Haley and scooped up a back pack for him that we had packed for hunting trips. It had everything we could need. He grabbed it and put it over his shoulder that didn't have the crossbow. I walked him out past the cage and towards the end of the drive.

"You be careful okay? Bring back some meat" I told him and checked his pack once and his clothes to make sure everything was situated.

"Yeh I'll be careful. Yeh too okay?" he asked me.

"Always." I wanted to say something more, tell him how I felt but there weren't words and I didn't know if I loved him. I felt something for him and it was strong but I don't think love was it, maybe it was but until I knew for sure I would be in denial of that fact. I leaned up and kissed him before smacking his ass and shoving him off towards the fence.

"Tryna get rid of me already" He joked and slipped through the fence.

"No but the faster your gone the quicker you can come back. So get back fast you asshole!" I called back to him and he shook his head and turned around. I wrapped my arms around my middle and watched as he disappeared into the forest. I bit my lip and stood there for a few moments and watched the woods, in case he forgot something but time passed and he wasn't coming back. I turned from the woods and walked back to the prison. I had a bad feeling though, something looming over this place. It wasn't going to be safe soon.

I walked back in and went straight to crying Judith and picked her up and placed her on my hip and rocked her slowly.

T-Dog looked over at me, I figured I'd be sweet and smile at him but he wasn't having it and frowned and turned away from me and went to go talk to Haley. Maybe that stupid bitch would leave us alone if T-Dog was helping her.

"We're going to run into town and grab some things. We need to stock up on some water and possibly some more medication. Merle and Chelle, you both are in charge. I'm taking Glenn, Maggie, and Shane with me. We need to stock up. Michonne is out guarding the perimeter and Daryl's hunting. We don't think that they'll retaliate this soon but be on guard." Rick said and I nodded. I looked over at Merle and smiled. He just rolled his eyes and walked over towards me.

"Yeh should try being a bit quieter, I heard Shane in distress last night" Merle laughed and I just blushed and covered my face with my free hand.

"Great" I muttered.

"Boy is upset he aint getting nuffin." Merle smirked and I just patted his shoulder.

"How are you and Carol?" I asked casually and grabbed a bottle from the counter for Judith and rocked her slightly before popping the nipple in her mouth and letting her suckle on it lightly. I looked up to merle, his gaze calculating.

"What?" I asked sheepishly. He probably didn't like talking about his relationship but he sure did have one with her and he couldn't deny it.

"It's good. Why you wanna know so bad?" He asked gruffly.

"Well. I'm very fond of Daryl, I'd do anything for him and you're his brother. It's extended to you and I just care?" I offered up as an explanation, his eyes were like slits now and he seemed to be offended by the fact I said I cared for him.

"Is it bad I care?" I asked shyly.

"Yer just fond of him? Ain't no one cared for a Dixon so I don't see why yeh would care and judging by the word fond yeh don't" He huffed and went to turn away from me. I panicked and quickly grabbed onto him with my free hand.

"I'm not going to say the other word if that's what yer wondering. Maggie told Glenn that and messed with his head. It's the end of the world Merle, what kind of girl I would be if I said something like that to a man who could do so much more now. I have no real talent for this kind of a place; say something else better comes along. I'm just baggage and a face that's gonna haunt him. If I could bring myself to say it, then I would. I'm far more than fond of him. "I told him quickly and walked away with Judith. I should have guessed he would turn the conversation around on me but I didn't care. I just wanted him and Carol to be happy and I'm sure they were. I spotted Beth in her Cell sulking. I smiled softly and walked over to her and sat down on the bunk next to her.

"Hey" I said softly and she looked up and quickly wiped the tears she was trying to hide.

"Hey, how's Judith?" She asked.

"She's doing well. The medicine is really helping her and I know she's missing her sweetheart Beth" I held Judith out to Beth and Judith held out her arms like she knew she wanted Beth to hold her. Beth turned her frown to the biggest smile ever and took the sweet baby in her arms and started whispering sweet nothings to her. She may have been only 17 but she was a natural with Judith.

"So how long have you had a thing for rick?" I asked her casually. She blushed and looked down and didn't say a word.

"I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't…have feelings for him his wife died and there's a new woman who's his age" She said quickly.

"I don't think that at all. I think it's very appropriate for you two to be together and that bitch should move off your territory. It seems that penny girl is the only one who hasn't stepped on toes. I also think if you show how you feel. He'll reciprocate back. "I told her and rubbed her back. She finally looked up after a few minutes.

"Do you think…Maggie and my dad…" she trailed off.

"It's the apocalypse. Can't help who you're attracted too before it and certainly can't help after it. Hell if my mother was here she'd be asking me what I saw in Daryl and I'd tell her that he's just the one. "I explained.

"Would your mom really flip?" She asked.

"At first but she'd only flip because he was in the same occupation as my dad and he's actually a year older than my own father but she's always said I was an old soul and she just wanted me to be happy. She'd understand. I think your sister and father would understand too. I wouldn't tell them anything though until you and Rick got together." I quickly amended the last part. The last thing I wanted was for Beth to get her heart broken but I had seen the looks Rick had given her.

"I just, I don't know what to do, don't know how to explain to him or even to myself why…he's just great." Beth sighed.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Rowan though. He seems to like her." Beth said again.

"Only because you haven't made a move yet and you seem to only like his kid's silly. I'll tell you what, I'll take the baby with me tonight and I want you to have a conversation with him and maybe feel it out. I'll keep Rowan distracted" I tapped her nose and gave her a quick hug.

"The girls have to stick together" I smiled and got up and left the cell to find Carol. I needed her to distract Rowan tonight. I searched for a while and finally rounded one of the corners to see Merle and her having a moment. I watched carefully, keeping myself in the shadows, and placed my hand on the concrete wall.

"I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen…I think these new comers aren't good for us….Merle I'm frightened" she whispered and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to be scared of em. Yeh know I'll keep yeh safe. Rick I think is gonna have us move maybe" He said and kissed her eyelids and then her nose.

"I Love you. I know you can't love me back but I do. Ed was never good for me but you…you are. I wish Sophia had been yours. I wish I had been like this back when people weren't eating others" Carol cried softly and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. I shouldn't have intruded on their private moment but I couldn't look away. It was something beautiful that they were sharing and I wanted that beauty, something I couldn't possess myself.

"I love yeh Carol, yeh know I do" He mumbled against her hair and my heart pounded with a quickness I never knew it could possess. I wanted to hear those words myself but I would never admit it out loud. I wiped my eyes from the fresh tears and quickly backed away from them and turned back towards the rest of the prison. I sniffled and wiped my eyes and quickly walked back to my cell to think.

All my life had never wanted a husband or boyfriend. I had never wanted children of my own and I didn't want a white picket fence nor would I ever want to just have a normal family but lately it had been all I could think about. I didn't want the white picket fence though but just a family. I wanted his love and I wanted us to be settled. I wanted a baby with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I wanted a daughter with my hair and his eyes. I would never have that though especially now even though I now desperately wanted it even at my age.

I sat on our bed and just stayed there for a good long while. Would we ever have an end to this? Maybe but I just don't know right now.

I wiped my eyes finally and they settled. My hand traveled unconsciously to my lower stomach. Maybe it could happen one day in the future, until then I could always dream and just hope. I quickly got up from the bed and went in search of Carol once more. I found her in the kitchen rocking Judith and I pulled her aside.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked.

"I need you to talk to Rowan tonight, distract her. I don't know if you've noticed but Beth has been infatuated, for some time now, with Rick" I said quietly and Carol looked over my shoulder, probably in search of one of them.

"I have noticed. I figured it was a phase but it seems it was not. You leave the distracting to me. I don't trust them anyhow and I don't want ours to mingle with theirs. I really don't trust Rowan or that Haley." Carol said and rocked Judith.

"I don't either to be blunt. I think they're hiding something. Why would they leave the sanctuary of Woodbury when Rowan was his ex-lover?" I questioned and she nodded in agreement. Something was off about them.

"I'm going to go talk to Michonne about going on a surveillance watch soon. We need to know if they're rebuilding." I told her.

"Go. Could you tell merle if you see him to come here? He ran off and said he had to track Daryl. He said he remembered something important but if they come back soon please send him." She said.

"Of course" I replied and ran off in search of Michonne.

My mind wandered though, what had merle suddenly remembered. It must have been something about the Governor because he was the only threat besides the women who were here but that could have been intertwined together. It couldn't have been about anyone's family either; everyone who was alive was most likely here. Whatever Merle had to say, I hope it was something good.

**/ Okay so I've gotten a lot of great review, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently but I just graduated! I'm officially a high school graduate and I cannot wait to go to college. **

**Any who… I've been asked if Chelle and Daryl will ever get hitched or will they have a baby eventually? Okay I don't know exactly if they will but I'm leaning towards them not having a child. I mean this is the ZA. Having Judith is enough and there's so many complication. I wanted to keep this at least somewhat realistic. How realistic would it be for another girl to get pregnant in the ZA in their group? Well this is where I'm looking to my reviewers and viewers. What do you think about it being realistic? **

**I'm thinking it could possibly without any contraception actually however I said they had a lot on them so far, Maybe once it settles down and there's no more and its unavoidable? Gah this is so freaking difficult. I want to appeal to the realistic sense and readers because I know I hate when some of the female heroines or leads of the story get pregnant and they just can't do anything anymore. **

**I hope you all see where I'm coming from in that sense? **

**Please Review and Have a lovely day my Darlings. **

**Also I'm looking for people who would like to help me run a Tumblr Blog maybe? It's all about Merle and Daryl Fanart, Fanfiction, ect… PM me and well discuss it : ) if enough people take interest we'll have a writing contest to see who wins?**

**xx**


End file.
